Before A Tale (Insert Any Subtitle Here)
by SinWriter7
Summary: High School and Undertale, two things that usually are never connected, but now since I am SinWriter7 I have connected the both of them. Also the main characters are Sans, Asriel, Chara, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys, Also, This is my first Fanfic ever okay? And I will end this by my magic words, PEACE OUT! (Undertale and Deltarune are by Toby Fox) [Completed]
1. Undertale High School-Chapter 1

**Undertale High School-Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Version 2.0 of Undertale High School-Chapter 1!**

 ***Sans's POV***

A skeleton wearing a white shirt and a blue shirt along with a white snicker is walking around and this skeletons name was me, Sans The Skeleton, but I am too busy thinking of puns, but I wasn't wearing a blue jacket **That will come into play at Chapter 18** I am aware of that, and yep I can beak the 4th wall, anyway I sigh until I see a weird monster will Blood all over them and I walk to them and awkwardly asks "Um hi names Sans and who are you?"

The monster looks at him and it opens it's mouth and blood comes spewing all over me, which was shocking to say the least and then vines comes out of the monsters stomach and wraps around me and the monster turns into, wait "M-Mom" She smiled before hauntingly saying "Why didn't you protect me son, were you just too lazy or you really liked killing me?" I couldn't believe it, my mom was talking to me, but I am in denial.

"SHUT UP YOUR NOT REAL!" Mom laughs like a phsyco before telling me in a chilling voice "I'll show you real HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then the vines starts pulling me into my Mother's large and spikey mouth which was big enough to eat me, and all I could do is **nothing**.

"THIS IS NOT REAL!" And I pleaded, so I closed my eyes, and then opened them to see that I was in a locker so I decided to break out of my locker but I had to breathe for a bit before trying my best to go back to normal until I see a fimiliar small yellow dinosaur wearing a lab coat run past me and yep it was Alphy.

So I decided to just keep walking and then I saw someone with their head on fire, and they was wearing something a restaurant server would wear, and because I somehow ran into him **SANS, STAY ON SCRIPT!** Don't worry it'll become a gag.

Then I walked up to them and shook their hand, "Hi names Sans, what's yours?" Their head was made of fire so they couldn't speak.

But they pulled out a note and gave it to me, he was Grillby, well then "Hi Grill, I assume we conveniently have the same classes together" Grillby already noticed a few things about me, so we shook each other's hand before leaving that very short talk, and then I saw Alphys, but I knew that she was like always

 ***Alphy's POV***

Afriad, I was always afraid of what people thought of me, except when I would talk constantly about Undyne while watching anime and Sans was usually their to hear me talking about her even though me and Undyne both girls Sans didn't mind the ship, wait what was I talking about? Anyway I

"Hi pAL" AH! I jumped back after hearing a voice but it was Sans who appeared behind me without me hearing him, and Inward the three drum notes playing somehow even though no one was playing them, but then if I am easily scared while monsters call me a pussycat? or scaredy cat? Or or.

Sans looked at me awkwardly while I was thinking "Um Al, are you okay?" Sans said curiously which snapped me out of my thoughts and I responded "Y-Yes I-I a-am" Sans and me always tried to studied each other, but Sans would always get the upper hand, because he was good at hiding his true emotions.

"You are afraid of what people thinks of you aren't you?" Sans responded sounding confident, wait how did he? "And also you are easier to read than a horror movie" **Shots fired** how was monsters this confident in their answers? But it made sense how Sans knew, he always was better at **Judging** people.

So I sighed in defeat but the school bell rang, so I checked my watch and saw that it was time to go to class, but when I looked up Sans was gone somehow "C-Confonnit S-Sans"

I ran to class but tripped on some words somehow and was about to fall until a fish with a black tanktop on with a blue jean and a eyepatch on her right eye and long red hair catches me, and her name was

 ***Undyne's POV***

Undyne, my name is Undyne, and I was talking with a bunch of monsters, and showing off my strength "Do you Punks want too see true strength and durability!?" All of them cheered, well then here goes nothing!

I smashed 10 locker doors onto my face and they all shattered, but I wasn't affected at all "AND THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!" The monsters cheered louder but then the bell rang so I ran to class.

But then along the way I saw Alphys trip, but I caught her "You okay Alphys?" She was too nervous to respond at first, but then she found the courage to respond "Y-Yes" Alphys was always the other half of me, she was the um.

Wait what is the thing where there are two opposites in Chinese that are used a lot? "Alphys what is the opposite Chinese things?" Alphys knew what I meant and then she told me the answer "T-The Y-Yin t-to t-the Y-Yang" Yeah Alphys was the Y-Yin and I was the Y-Yang.

But we had to get to class so I held Alphys in my arms and I got to class in 30 seconds which was 29837 meters away, and I also suplexed a boulder along the way because I can and Alphys bushed a little but we passed by a dark figure which Alphys noticed but it "U-Undyne w-what w-was t-that?"Alphys asked.

So I ran back to where Alphys told me where she saw it but when we went back there was nothing, and Alphys wouldn't lie to me so where did this figure go? "Alphys where did the figure go?" She shrugged before answering "I don't know but sometimes we may never know the answers to some questions, whether it's for better or worst."

I started running again and I wasn't ever gonna

 ***Sans's POV***

Relax, all I wanted to do was relax after What I've Done, but how did I get in my locker? I was mysterious but this was too complicated even for me around this time so I asked myself a question "What happened?"

Then I heard a _voice_ inside of my head, that sounded mysterious _"It's not what happened in here it's why did it happen?"_

I stumbled and was surprised but I quickly regained my composure which I always do _n_ _"Don_ _'t be so calm Sans I was gonna meet with you sooner or later, just accept the truth, you are scared"_

I was confused more than anything else, but I wasn't gonna let this _voice_ take me over, but who was this, or who was it?

But it didn't stop anything, and this _voice_ decided to say one more thing _"Also if you are obviously wondering I a_ m _your BEST nightmare and you will"_

I saw a flash of lightning strike a coffin and I looked inside of it too see his dead skeletal body that smiled and looked at me with a sinister smile while it had blood coming out of it's eyes and it looked decayed but I heard the same _voice_ that I heard in his head coming out of my won dead body, and it grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer.

 _"REST IN PEACE!"_ A flash of lightning struck the coffin again sending me flying into a locker and my head was down, but when I looked again saw that the coffin was gone, I was speechless due to what I saw, but I only uttered out three words before regaining my composer and going to the PE field.

"What the fu-"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, I am planning to remake all of the Chapters, like how a real Writer would do and also everyone here will be 18 years old.**

 **Also the rest of the class cast will show up next Chapter, but everyday I will try to remake every Chapter, and also here is a bonus extra for some stalling time, here comes a song.**

 ***djsmell-Determination (Parody of Irresistible) featuring Lollia***

 **Chara walks into the Judgment Hall and sees Sans staring at them with Papyrus's scarf on "Count me in unannounced, drag our friends on the tile,I just follow your trail, you can't just follow my smile, all your sins are aligned with this mood of mine" Chara remembers killing Papyrus while Sans is still singing "Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind"**

 **Chara smiles holding their knife proudly and summons the Reset button "You wanna Reset right now, just like it never happened, I didn't come for a fight but I will fight 'till the end" Chara prepares the FIGHT button "And this one might be your battle, Might ight not turn out okay, I know you think you can kill me but you already lost the" Then Chara also sings along "Game"As they both said unison. :)**

 **Chara quickly swings their knife at Sans but he dodges it and catches their hand, and their hand has some blue fire and Sans left eye is blue "And I LOVE the way you "hurt" me" Then he summons a bone from below that stabs Chara through their soul "It's DETERMINATION-on oh yeah" then Chara sings with Sans before trying again "on oh yeah"**

 **Chara respawns and dodges Sans bones, then sings along with Sans "I LOVE that way, I LOVE the way, I LOVE the way you keep on trying" San stabs Chara in the arm using a sharp bone and then summons a Gaster Blaster which kills them "I LOVE the way, I LOVE the way, I LOVE the way you keep on Dying yeah" Then Chara steals Papyrus's scarf and sings "I'm gonna break you to pieces just like you and your brother" Then Sans cuts off Chara's head using a sharp bone and then sings "Gonna kill you again just like you killed your own mother"**

 **Chara respawns and catches dodges one of Sanses bone that breaks one of the pillars in the Judgement Hall and sings "Your a fool with no past so say goodbye to your future" Sans grabs Chara and slams them through another pillar which breaks and sings "Pay the fee, do it kid, I'm talkin' no inflation" Chara gets up and slashes at Sans but he dodges, but Chara has many stab wounds on them and was running out of items, and Chara felt their sins crawling on their back but they both sang together against "Too many stab wounds and not enough items, Too much time in the hall, I feel my sins start to crawl" then Chara dodges Sanses blue bones from below "Too many freaks not enough _Blood_ in the game" Then Sans kicks Chara into a Gaster Blaster which eats them "You know I'd give your LOVE a f-f-f-four letter" then Chara once again sang before coming back "Name"**

 **Chara respawns and once again tries to stab Sans but he dodges and catches their hand "And I LOVE the way you "hurt" me" Then Sans turns Chara's soul blue and then smacks them with a bone who sends them through another pillar that breaks "It's DETERMINATION-on oh yeah" Chara bleeds from their mouth but still comes at Sans at light speed while singing with Sans who keeps dodging "I LOVE the way, I LOVE the way, I LOVE the way you keep on trying, I LOVE the way, I LOVE the way, I LOVE the way you keep on dying yeah" then Sans kills Chara 3 more times but they kept getting farther each time and Chara sings before trying again "You kill me again, again and again, but I come back learning all your tricks, I'll make you sick cuz the truth is Sans."**

 **Chara responds and remembers killing everyone and silently sings to Sans "I'll make you quit hehehe" Sans throws Chars through 5 more pillars and slams one onto Chara, and throws them out all of the windows "Try to stay Frisk, Please just stay Frisk, your still good kid admit to this, don't fight anymore it's such a snore, one more step and I make it war" Chara gets back inside and Sans tries to punch them but Chara dodges and catches his hand "And I LOVE the way I " hurt" you" Sans laughs a bit "hahaha" then Chara rips Papyrus's scarf which causes Sans to look qenuinly mad his eye glowed dark blue and summons lots of bones and Gaster Blasters that he uses which breaks almost all of the pillars and the ground is broken "It's DETERMINATION-on oh yeah" Sans starts to sweat and Chara swings at Sans as the last 4 pillars are about to break but the both of them keep singing and fighting "I LOVE the way" 1 pillar breaks and the roof starts to colapse "I LOVE the way" the roof starts falling down "I LOVE the way you keep on trying" 2 more pillars breaks "I LOVE the way" the ground breaks apart as Chara and Sans are fighting on a Gaster Blast, Sans is swinging a sharp bone while Chara is swinging their knife "I LOVE the way" Sans tackles Chara and they fall down the giant hole in the ground while the Judgment Hall falls down with them all broken up but Sans and Chars are still singing.**

 **"I LOVE the way you keep on dying! Yeah!"**

 **And there was a extra song and now time to end this Chapter on what I always do every time I end a Chapter and**

 **PEACE OUT**


	2. Undertale High School-Chapter 2

**Undertale High School Chapter 2**

 **Welcome to Verison 2.0 of UT High School-Chapter 2!**

 **Everyone's Periods**

 **Period 1:PE**

 **Period 2:Cooking**

 **Period 3:Temmie Speaking Class**

 **Period 4:Drama**

 **Period 5:Science**

 **Period 6:Math**

 **Period 7:Band**

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ ***No One's POV***_

 _"Why are you doing this?" A_ _shadowy figure asked while being pinned against a Bloody wall by Sans but he just smirked as this shadowy figure had Blood on themself._

 _Sans smirked before answering sous in like a sinner "Because I CAN!" Sa_ _ns summoned a sharp bone and... kills him but all Sans did was laugh phsycotically_

 _"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! That was so fun I could DO IT again HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ _But then he saw the world around him fade away and he was floating with darkness all around him._

 _"Holy sh" H_ _e stopped talking when he saw a figure standing behind who had a white face and a black body so all Sans could see was his broken white face and this was the former Royal Scientist, and Sans knew who is was and whispered "W.D. Gaster"_

 _W.D. Gaster spoke in Wing Dings but Sans could understand him **Don't worry I'll translate what he said anyway**_

 _Gaster looked unhappy and asked Sans "D_ _o you wanna have a bad time!?" San_ _s was frightened by what he said and was too scared to respond and he tried to keep his cool._

 _Gaster growled before saying "I guess you do young sinner but it will be a very slow death for you"_

 _Sans stayed quiet, th_ _en Gaster made Sans blackout and then he injected something into him and then he told a human who had the Reset button ready, "Rea_ _dy Child?" Th_ _is human smiled before pressing the Reset button and so ever since this moment Sans had sins crawling on his back_

 ** _*Flashback Ends*_**

 ***Papyrus's POV***

Sans was walking up to a tall skeleton wearing a "battle" armor and a red scarf along with white plants and a red scarf and this was me, The GREAT Papyus but being the Great brother I am I decided to greet him.

"Hi Sans, ready to learn from your GREAT brother?" I said with pride then he responded "Hi Paps do you have any plans on how to be GREAT?" He had a point, but I the GREAT Papyrus was not gonna go down without a plan "Well The GREAT Papyrus will show off their strength, but was are his younger brother's plans?"

Sans shrugged then responded "Most likely go to sleep anyway what are you planning to do? Besides show off your "massive" strength? Also what is your dreams?" He had a point but I decided to say something else "Well I will win the game the class in Papyrus Education or PE, as for my dreams I want to join the Royal Guard, and I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST!"

"LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!" The Great Papyrus heard so I turned my head around and saw Alphys, I was confused.

"Alphys what are you doing?" I questioned her, and she nervously responds "I-I t-thought y-you w-were s-singing t-the P-Pokemon t-theme s-song" she nervously responds.

Sans sighs before taking a nap as the bell rang, same old Sans, but The Great Papyrus was our

 ***Undyne's POV***

Teacher, our teacher walked out to the field which was used for Track and Football and the teacher was a big goat wearing a giant cape and some actual battle armor and he was my idol, KING ASGORE!

"Howdy children I will be your teacher" YES I GET TO TRAIN WITH KING ASGORE! "YES I GET TO TRAIN WITH KING ASGORE!" I said out loud unaware of the fact that I just said it out loud and so King Asgore chuckled before telling us, including me this.

"I see that some of you are excited about me being your teacher but my son and our adoptive human will be attending school also come on out Asriel and Chara Dremurr's" Then fro m behind a goat wearing a green shirt with white strips on it who also was wearing blue jeans along with white fur stepped out slowly and shyly said "H-Howdy."

Then stepped out a child who was also wearing a green shirt with white strips on it but they had long brown hair and was wearing brown pants "Hi everyone!" The child said sounding energetic, Iiked this kid already.

"Okay then we will be playing a game of dodgeball and since there is 10 students here I will choose your teammates" Everyone except for Sans unsuprisingly because he was still napping but I WAS PUMPED!

"Undyne, Papyrus, Burgerpants, Alphys, and Bob will be on Team 1!" Yes this just got better! I was excited that I was paired with Alphys and Papyrus was also excited because he show how "Great" he is, while Burgerpants was grumpy Bob was speaking Temmie so I don't know how the heck Bob felt,but we were on the perfect

 ***Asriel's POV***

Team, I was gonna be in a team that involved Chara, because me and Chara were always a Team "Chara, Muffet, Grillby, Asriel, and Sans will be on Team 2!" Dad announced.

Grillbys couldn't talk but I could tell that he was ready, Muffet smiled and was just as ready, also Chara was excited that I would be on the same team as them, and the smaller skeleton was still asleep, so we all huddled up.

"Okay Team got any plans?" Chara asked all of us in the huddle, all of us shrugged but then Muffet decided to try and motivate us "Well if we get out then there will always be a next time" Bob looked confused and Muffet tried to explain to Bob "Okay Bob that means it's okay if we don't win"

Bob then spoke in Temmie "0F c0URs3 1 kn0w DaT!" Muffet and Bob started to argue "Well then it looks like me and you are the only ones planning now" Chara sighed.

"Okay s-so w-what's the plan C-Chara?" Chara smiled and not in the creepy way but in a regular way, and I knew that they had a idea 'Take put the best ones first, and use their weakness against them" I nodded and Team 1 was already ready.

"Okay class get Ready!" We all went onto the grassy field where there was a white center line, and there was 20 dodgeballs ready, then Dad started to countdown.

"3!" Undyne and Chara both were SUPER ready while Muffet and Papyrus were ready to prove themselves, and I knew this because Chara told me.

"2!" Grillby and Burgerpants were burning (pun intended) with excitment in Grillbys case but Burgerpants was burning with grumpiness while Alphys and me were both nervous because to the stakes.

"1!" Bob was thinking Temmie things while the smaller skeleton who Chara told me was Sans, lazingly got ready

"GO!" We all charged after the ball, and then the Dodgeball showdown commenced.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, so since everyone is 18, I will only show King Asgore's age in this series is 37** **years old.**

 **There will be more Unde rtale characters in the future, so everyone is playing Dodgeball, simple as that, not much summary is needed, but here comes the final line of every Chapter**

 **PEACE OUT**


	3. Undertale High School-Chapter 3

**Undertale High School-Chapter 3**

 **Welcome to Undertale High School-Chapter 3 version 2.0! So at this point I am making a updated version for all of my Chapters which I hope you guys enjoy!**

 ***Chara's POV***

Me and Undyne quickly threw dodgeballs at each other, and it was fun, but Undyne saw that Alphys was gonna get hit by one of Muffet's 8 dodgeballs and so she quickly caught all the dodgeballs thus eliminating Muffet, but she was calm about it and said "Oh well there will be a next time."

So I threw 10 more dodgeballs at Undyne, but Undyne dodged all of them which makes me kind of frustrated and so I decided to look around Undyne and remembered what Undyne just did, so I threw 8 dodgeballs at Alphys.

Undyne saw this but I threw it too swiftly for her react in time, and so 7 of the dodgeballs hit Alphys on the stomach and 1 dodgeball hit Alphys right on the head which knocked her out "Well that was fun" I said before chuckling, then I blinked then Undyne was punching me while we were above the Hotland's bridge, and this was new to say the most.

So I dodged her punches, and so she was wearing some metal armour like a knight "This is interesting" I smiled then pulled out a knife as Undyne summoned hundreds of spears, and was getting ready to throw 12 boulders.

"READY PUNK FOR THE MOST EPIC AND BEST BATTLE OF ALL TIME!?" I smiled then responded sounding creepy "LET IT RIP UNDYNE!" we both were running at each other and was ready for the most epic and best battle of all time.

We were charging at each other and **Time skip (Happy Late EasterFools!)**

We both walked back and both looked really hurt and was bleeding everywhere after the most epic and best battle of all time and was both slowly walking around the filed slowly then Papyrus threw a ball at my stomach, but I was too hurt and so I fell down after getting hit in the stomach "Chara are you okay!?" I gave him a thumbs up, and crawled to the sidelines then I saw Undyne getting eliminated in the same way as me by Grillby, So i got ready to root for Asriel, Grillby, and

 ***Asriel's POV***

That smaller skeleton, it was just me, Grillby, and the smaller skeleton, so I gulped because I knew that Chara couldn't protect me but anyway Grillby almost got Burgerpants out until Papyrus caught Grillbys ball and Grillbys walked out knowing that he was out and it was down to Sans and me vs Papyrus and Burgerpants and Bob anyway Undyne and Alphys sat down and rooted for Papyrus and Burgerpants, while Muffet and Chara rooted for me and Sans and Grillbys also did but it was hard to tell.

Burgerpants threw a ball me but I closed my eyes and caught it, and I accidentally came off as a show-off, and so Burgerpants was done, a dodgeball flew right pass me and it hit Bob on the head, and so Bob was eliminated, but if I didn't threw that then it means that.

"Ready bro?" the smaller skeleton asked while walking past me looking at Papyrus, I knew Papyrus since while Undyne and Chara were somewhere else he said that he is "The "Great" Papyrus" and so Papyrus responded "I will finally prove myself as someone who is worthy of talking about myself in third person!"

"I hope this doesn't become a cliche about calling yourself The Great Papyrus **it is** , oh well then Paps Ready?" Papyrus nodded and he threw 3 dodgeballs at the smaller skeleton with me watching, but the smaller skeleton sidetseps all of them and taunts by giving Papyrus 10 dodgeballs, then Papyrus responded "Don't get cocky yet brother!"

Papyrus threw a ball at me which I tried to block but Sans stepped in front of me and the dodgeball hits Sans, Papyrus smiled and prematurely said "HA!" and so he picked up all the 10 dodgeballs for a mini celebration.

And while Sans was falling down but he winked at me, and I saw that the dodgeball was still in the air, so I jumped up and caught the ball in the air and threw it at Papyrus in slo-motion and Papyrus was stunned but he tried to block it but he already had 10 dodgeballs so the dodgeball hits Papyrus in the head which caused him to fall down and the rest of the dodgeballs buried him.

And we won! "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT ASRIEL!" Chara said running around me like they totally didn't go through the most epic and best battle of all time, Grillby gave me a paper that had not burn that said "GOOD JOB!" and Muffet gave Asriel a 50 percent off coupon then said "You deserve it" and I have never felt accomplished before.

"T-Thank you everyone" I said sounding happy, so the smaller skeleton got up and smirked then said "Not bad kid" and he held out his hand which I shook but then I heard a loud fart sound "W-Wha" Sans laughed a bit before showing me the whoopie cushion he had in his hand "The old whoopie cushion in the hand, everyone falls for it, by the way names Sans, Sans The Skeleton" he held out his other hand which I shook "I-I am Asriel, Asriel Dremurr"

I smiled at Sans and Sans smiled back also Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Burgerpants, and even Bob shook my hand after 3 minutes of Papyrus getting put of the dodgeballs.

"I knew you could do it Asriel, that is why you will be the prince of the underground" My Dad said proudly to me and now I felt hsppy "T-Thanks everyone" Then I accidentally bleated which everyone stayed quiet as I was nervously doing nothing.

The bell rang

"I jope you guys enjoyed PE now on to your next class" Dad said to all of us so I smiled and said "S-See you later d-dad"

 ***Sans's POV***

Asriel and everyone else walked to class but I walked slower than everyone else which Papyrus took notice of it but he didn't do anything about it because he knew that I would never tell him much but I was talking to himself for some plot reasons **Strike 2!**

"Who are you?" I whispered and this _voice_ responded saying _"I a_ _m your demons but the real question is do you remember what you were thinking about?_ Of course I did, and it wasn't good

 _"Okay then"_ I was a bit suprised it's like he can read my moind _"I g_ _ot another question for you do you like remembering the fact that you well killed your mom"_ I didn't want to remember the bad moments of my life especially the ones involving my phsyco stage so he kind of ticked me off.

"SHUT UP!" I said loudly, and everyone heard which caused Papyrus to ask me "Sans what's wrong?" I decided to do the right thing

"N-Nothing just go on I'll catch up" make up a decent lie, so I aalked to opposite direction much to everyone's confusion but they all went on, but they were oblivious to my, **secrets**.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, now I will do another extra so prepare for**

 ***Stronger Than You-Sans Version by djsmell***

 **Sans stands inside of the Judgment Hall after his first battle with Chara caused the game to crash and Chara didn't save any of their data, so he smiled and started to say his opening lines "it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like kids like you" the lights went off then back on to show me with my eyesocket unseeable and my eyes were completely black "Should be burning in hell!"**

 **Then I saw Frisk standing across of me and so I sang alone with my eye socket s normal "Turn around kid, it'd be a crime" then Sans has some flashbacks about making a promise to Toriel "If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you" And Frisk was behind a line "So don't step over that line, or friend your gonna have a VERY BAD TIME" Frisk went over the line and so the Fight button showed up "But kids like you don't play by the rules" so I summoned 7 blue bones and 10 regular bones "And guys like me aren't easy to be played for fools, so let's go let the room get chiller" Then I creepingly sang to Frisk before battling "Let's go DIRTY BROTHER KILLER"**

 **Then my voice was normal again and I dodged Frisks attacks "Go ahead and try to hit me if your able" and they kept Fighting but I kept dodging "You figured out that Mercy's off the table" I smiled then kick Frisk into some bones sticking out which impales them multiple times "I can tell that your getting really sick of trying" Then their soul cracked in half and the GAME OVER screen showed "But I think your mad you keep dying"**

 **Frisk respawned but I turned their soul blue and threw them into a cage of bones "Your not gonna we'll be here forever" Then I Gaster Blaster them which vaporizes Frisk "Fighting in this Judgement Hall forever."**

 **Frisk respawned and saw me Sans The Skeleton playing with a bone "** **I know you ust Reset each time I bet ya, but I'll always be right here to meet ya" Then they smiled and started turning into Chara "I know your made o-o-o-o-of L-O-O-OVE L-O-O-O-OVE" And Frisk remembered killing all the monsters "L-O-O-OVE L-O-O-O-OVE" Then Frisk remembers Papyrus sparing them only for Frisk to kill him and Sans saw this and was staring at Papyrus's scarf "Hahahahaha" Sans now put on Papyrus's scarf and smacked Frisk with a giant bone which sends them through the wall and so their soul cracked "This is where it stops, this is where it ends, if you wanna get past me then you better try again"**

 **Frisk respawned once again much to Sans slight annoyment "But no matter how I stall you, you don't give up your attack" then the screen was reading _your sins are crawling on your back_ "Do you just like the feeling of your sins crawling on your back?" Frisk slashes at Sans again which Sans dodges "Go ahead and try to hit me if your able, you should know now that Mercy's off the table" So Frisk drops the knife and Spares Sans "You think you can just spare me like I'm some pawn?" But Sans looks at Papyrus's scarf before his left eye turns blue "Well you didn't spare my brother so" Frisk gets impaled everywhere by my bones coming out of the ground "Get Dunked on"**

 **Frisk respawned and Sans was shown off the knife's reflection "I know you made my friends all disappear, but everything they cared about is why I'm here" Then Alphys, Papyrus, and Toriel are behind Sans, and he looks normal and friendly, as the Mercy button is in front of Sans "I am their MERCY" Then Asgore, Undyne, and Mettaton NEO are behind Sans with Sans left eye blue and him looking vengeful with the Fight button in front of him "I am their VENGEANCE" Then Sans summoned 100 Gaster Blasters, Regular Bones, Blue Bones, Sharp Bones and turned Frisks soul blue which brings Frisk face to face with Sans "I am DETERMINATION" Then he punches Frisk "I know your made o-o-o-o-of L-O-O-O-OVE" Then Frisks soul turns normal and Frisk tries to slash Sans "L-O-O-O-OVE" But he catches Frisks knife slash "But I think I'm Stronger Than You" Then Sans decapitates Frisks head off using a sharp bone.**

 **And Frisk gets mad and completely turns into**

 **Chara**

 ***Song Ends***

 **Like I said happy late EasterFools and I next song will be Chara's version but time to end this like a civilized citizen of the US of A and**

 **PEACE OUT**


	4. Undertale High School-Chapter 4

**Undertale High School-Chapter 4**

 **Just a heads up I will except criticism IF you explain why this is bad then I think that you are a troll I am doing this because I WANT TO not because I have to and I am not here to be famous I am here to do WHAT I LOVE to do,so okay sorry for coming off as a bit angry I know that my fan fiction isn't the best but I'm new here so just give me advice okay guys anyway let's begin the Chapter**

Asriel and everyone else went to Cooking class and they saw the teacher who was another goat except that this goat was a girl and looked more like Asriel but she was also wearing a Purple Dress with purple shorts and this teacher's name was Toriel

Papyrus: Hi who are you Asgore's clone?

Asriel:That's m-mine and Chara's m-mom

Papyrus: Oh

Toriel:don't worry children I am Toriel the teacher and I will teach all of you how to cook

Chara:*thinking*Why cooking mom knows I'm not a good cooker

Toriel:Okay my children get ready to cook

Alphys:w-what did you m-mean by m-my children?

Toriel:Any children that are in this class are like family to me

Undyne:COOL!

Toriel:Okay Undyne my dear can you quiet down a bit so we can start cooking?

Undyne:Okay yes Mrs. Toriel

Toriel:Please just call me Toriel and we will be cooking anything your good at

Everyone went to a cooking table individually and even Sans was there but unsurprisingly Sans was sleeping and Everyone started cooking while Asriel, Muffet, Grillbys, and Burgerpants cooked like pro's Undyne and Papyrus was overcooking it while Bob put actual words into a boiling pot while Alphys was cooking nervously but Chara was struggling and was freaking out

Chara:Dammit How do I cook like mom and Asriel!

Sans:Easy just be calm

Chara jumped out of surprise because of Sans somehow appearing behind them

Chara:SANS DON'T DO THAT!

Sans:Why I thought you needed help?

Chara:I-I-I do

Sans:well then let me help you

Chara:Why do you want to help me?

Sans:because I know the pressure you are putting on yourself and also because I don't want too see a pal fail

Chara:What do you mean by pal and also how did you know?

Sans:Simple I just say pal to everyone and I know because I am just that smart

Chara:Your starting to sound a bit cocky there

Sans:Do you need help or not?

Chara:Okay then I will let you help me

Chara started to cook a bit more smoother and wasn't freaking out or struggling anymore and Chara felt calm with Sans helping them and then their butterscotch pie was done cooking and it smelt great

Chara:thanks Sans

Sans:your welcome I'll keep a EYE out to you

Chara chuckled at the pun then the fire alarm went off and Toriel was freaking out a bit

Toriel:My children who put the stoves on fire?

Both Papyrus's and Undyne's stoves were burning and they were trying to put it out

Toriel:Don't worry I'll put out the fire

Papyrus and Undyne stepped away from the fire as Toriel was somehow consuming the fire (just roll with it) and she put the fire out

Toriel:don't worry my children the fire has been put out but please don't burn the stove again

Papyrus and Undyne nodded and everyone ate each other's food except for Undyne and Papyrus since their was burnt but Grillby made a cheeseburger that tasted restaurant worthy, Muffet's cupcake tasted like spider (what did you expect?), Burgerpants Noodles tasted meh, Asriel's butterscotch pie tasted awesome, Alphys's modified pizza tasted great, Bob's food was words and so no one could eat it, Sans had nothing cooked, Charas cinnamon pie tasted as great as Asriel's

Asriel:I-I knew you would make a g-great food someday Chara n-now we can open up that restaurant w-we've been planning!

Chara:Thanks Asriel but I didn't

Sans looked at Chara and his expression was a "say it was all you who did it" expression because everyone else was too busy making their foods

Chara:I didn't think it would be that good!

Asriel:Y-YAY!

The bell rang and Recess began while Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asriel, and Chars was hanging out Muffet, Bob, Grillby, and Burgerpants were having a cook off Sans was inside the bathroom talking to himself

Sans:Okay what do you want!

 _?:Sans I want you to stop resisting your BLOODY SIDE!_

Sans:SHUT UP JUST BECAUSE I KILLED ONE PERSON WHO WAS RELATED TO ME DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!

 _?:Well then I got a question for you how long will it take for you to tell everyone about your sins crawling on your back_

Sans:SHUT UP NOW!

The bell rang and everyone walked to class but Sans was still talking to himself whole walking to class and he knew that this "voice" in his head was right he does have _sins crawling_ on his back

 **Sorry about my rant at the beginning anyway I still hope you guys enjoyed this and here are other people's personalities**

 **King Asgore:Strong but is a pushover**

 **This will show more in the future**

 **Asriel:Shy but is powerful and is a great cooker**

 **It was kind of easy writing Asriel but will he remain the same for long? Yes yes he will**

 **Chara:Strong and slightly pshycotic but is a bad cooker**

 **Chara's personality did show more in the last Chapter but hey it doesn't hurt to confirm it**

 **Queen Toriel:Caring but is a bit overprotective**

 **You guys will see why in the future**

 **Sans:Lazy, Cocky, Helpful, and is Funny**

 **Now Sans is the main character so he will have the most personalities**

 **That will be all for now and last but not least PEACE OUT**


	5. Undertale High School-Chapter 5

**Undertale High School-Chapter 5**

 **I have been reading the few reviews I have (not the troll ones) and I will try my best to make these stories better anyway let's start this Chapter also there will be some spelling mistakes on PURPOSE because of the way the Temmie's talk**

Everyone stepped into Temmie speaking class which was surrounded by Temmie's inside the black walls and tables that are made of words and also their teacher was a white dog with gray hair and was wearing a green shirt and this was well Temmie

Temmie:H0i I,m T3M98 and welcome to

All the Temmie's formed a mini giant robot and they all said in unison

All the Temmie's:TEMMIE SPEAKING CLASS!?#$*\\#()

Everyone was in a corner holding on to each other and was shaking except for Undyne and Chara and so Undyne frustratingly told everyone

Undyne:Guys don't be such a wuss it's just a bunch of

Chara interrupted Undyne and said in a calm manner

Chara:Their retards end of story now let's begin class already

Everyone blinked at Chara and then they sat down the chairs which were made out of slime then Undyne asked out of confusion

Undyne:Why are we sitting in these?

Bob said from the background

Bob:To add some hUmoUr into dis S1ory

Then Sans was somehow sitting down on the slime chairs pretty comfortably but he whispered

Sans:Well the humor needs more work author

 **-_- Oh shut up Sans**

Everyone had a hard time sitting down by Sans was sleeping AGAIN **man I need to make up better excuses** and Temmie was teaching the class

Temmie:Okay C7ildren I will try mi best to speak engrish 0Kay

Everyone nodded then Temmie started to speak in a hyperactive voice

Temmie:WHAT IS HI IN TEMMIE?

Everyone was confused and was sweating except for Bob

Bob:Hi in Temmie is H0I

Everyone stared at Bob except for Sans in shock but Temmie was happy now

Temmie:Thank you Bob now what is Temmie for AMERICA!

Alphys raised his hand slowly and nervously talked while sweating

Alphys:I-Is i-it Murica?

Everyone except for Bob facepalmed but Temmie smiled even more

Temmie:FUCK YEAH!

Everyone stared at Temmie

Temmie:What you guys never heard of the song and Allys you are correct

Alphys nervously replied

Alphys:I-It's Alphys actually

Alphys sat down anyway and everyone knew this was gonna be a long day but Temmie smile grew so big itwas the size of the moon until he lowered it to reveal something

Temmie:Students would you like to build a Auto-Tem?

Asriel replied in a confident voice

Asriel:Isn't i-it called a Auto-Bot?

Temmie:No no no you'll see what we mean right now

All the temmie's formed into the Megazord and their giant sword was made out of slime while they had a college box that shot out words and while everyone looked in shock Temmie said very proudly

Temmie:THIS IS THE REAL POWER OF THE TEMMIE'S!

The bell rang

Temmie:Us will show you all the power next time anyway enjoy!

Everyone left for 4th period but Sans once again was not with everyone but this time he was sitting on a bench all alone

Sans:So let's have a friendly talk okay?

 _?:Indeed what do you want to talk about?_

Sans:First things first who are you?

 _?:How rude am I anyway call me Blood okay?_

Sans:Okay "Blood" how can you talk to me

 _Blood:Because I AM you Sans the you who will remind you of your sins_

Sans:Oh my gosh shut up about the sins

Sans replied in a bit annoyed voice

 _Blood:Okay then but you WILL commit more sins in the future and it won't take long Sans_

Sans:Not if I have anything to say about it syinara Blood

Sans walked to class again but this time he saw a gang of bloody monsters behind him and so he started to run a bit until he bumped into Asriel accidentally and they both fell down and when Sans looked back the monsters were gone but Asriel asked in a calm voice

Asriel:C-Can you please p-pay attention next time?

Sans looked back at Asriel and said in a normal voice

Sans:Okay sorry for bumping into you I guess I was just FALLing for you

Asriel laughed at the pun and then responded in a fulfilled voice

Asriel:W-Well I'm ASREAL as i-it gets

Sans laughed in return and then talked **in** a happy toned voice

Sans:Not bad Asriel Dremurr anyway let's get to class

Sans stood up and picked up Asriel and they walked to class together telling each other puns but Sans glanced back one more time and saw the gang of monsters but he dismissed them

 **That is the end of Chapter 5 and yes the 4th wall breaking jokes were intentional and now we see a darker side to Sans but not his personality but to what he sees but more on that in future Chapters now let's reveal more personalities**

 **Grillbys:Silent but is a great cooker**

 **Now he is silent here because his head is literally made out of fire and also this is obvious**

 **Muffet:Careless but loves to bake**

 **In this series Muffet only cares about her baking and some other stuffs**

 **Burgerpants:Grumpy**

 **Sorry for making Burgerpants so one sided**

 **Bob:Dumb but Smart**

 **He is dumb but Bob is fluent in the Temmie language**

 **Sans:Lazy, Cocky, Nice, Funny but is hiding some secrets**

 **There is more to Sans than meets the eye which will be discovered in the future**

 **And last but not least to close out this Chapter PEACE OUT**


	6. Undertale High School-Chapter 6

**Undertale High School-Chapter 6**

 **Now my rant in Chapter 4 was to make it clear that I want to do this and also to try and get past the negative reviews but anyway feel free to leave a recommendations of how to make this better okay and now let's begin Chapter 6**

Everyone walked into a theater room with chairs set up like a movie theater and a big stage with red curtains and some stage lights came down to shine on the curtain then a absouloutely fabulous voice spoke from behind the red curtains

?:Oh yes

The curtains opened up to reveal a figure in some smoke with the stage lights shinning bright on this figure and it spoke again

?:Hello my darlings are you ready too see the premiere of my latest body?

Everyone stared in confusion but Alphys facepalmed and spoke in a annoyed voice

Alphys:C-Come out already M-Mettaton EX I k-know it's you

The smoke cleared to reveal a human looking robot who has black hair, has a yellow heart on a perculiar place and was wearing a suit and has absoloutely FABULOUS LEGS, and they also had some metal part of themself showing on their right cheek and this georgous robot was Mettaton EX and HE spoke in a way that sounded like he was ready to perform

Mettaton EX:Now now now Alphys dear there is no need to be rude after all I am the teacher here

Alphys sighed then everyone went up to the stage and Mettaton EX was ready to teach and talked in a fabulous voice

Mettaton EX:Now darlings are you all ready to be teacher of how to perform like me?

Alphys groaned while everyone else nodded then Mettaton EX spoke in a excited voice

Mettaton EX:Then let's start right now!

Mettaton EX then gave all of them a assignment but they were all gonna have to be put in a group of 3 and so Bob couldn't do anything he watched everyone else then Mettaton EX spoke in a announcers voice

Mettaton EX:Your assignments will be to try and make a dramatic story or song and you all have to act it out

Papyrus then whispered to Sans because he was starting to fall asleep

Papyrus:Yeah Sans you have to do something

Mettaton EX:Okay Team 1 will he Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus

Undyne then spoke in a excited voice

Undyne:YES! ALPHYS AND PAPYRUS LET'S START WORKING!

Alphys and Papyrus were both dragged away by Undyne who took them onto the right side of the stage then Mettaton EX spoke up again

Mettaton EX:Anyway Team 2 will be Grillby, Muffet, and Burgerpants

All three members of Team 2 walked to the left side of the stage leaving Sans, Asriel, and Chara

Mattaton EX:Team 3 will be Asriel, Chara, and Sans

Asriel and Chara high fived each other and they all onto the edge of the stage to talk it out but for now let's focus on Team 1 who was planning to make a story based off a anime they watched called Death Note and Alphys spoke up nervously

Alphys:O-Okay who will b-be Light?

Undyne was about to speak until Papyrus spoke up instead in a happy voice

Papyrus:You can be Light Alphys!

Alphys was sweating now and nervously replied

Alphys:W-Why m-m-me I-I'm not as c-cool as Li-Light

Undyne then told Alphys in a reassuring voice

Undyne:Alphys you may not be as cook as Light but you are as smart maybe even smarter than him

Alphys blushed as Undyne kept talking

Undyne:And you may think that you are not deserving of being him but I know you deserve being him

Alphys face was red and she responded in a cheered up voice

Alphys:T-Thanks Undyne

Undyne smiled and said to Alphys

Undyne:Your welcome Doctor Alphys

Papyrus then hugged them both and cried with tears of joy

Papyrus: I HAVEN'T FELT THIS HAPPY EVER SINCE I MADE MY FIRST SPAGHETI

Undyne and Alphys hugged back and then they went to to do their play now let's check up on Team 2 as they were making a play of how to Cook but they needed someone to he a chief then Burgerpants spoke up in a angry voice

Burgerpants:Who the hell will be the goddamn chief?

Muffet then spoke up in a voice that basically says "I'm planning something"

Muffet:The chief will be the best cooker here

Burgerpants groans then angrily tells Muffet

Burgerpants:You have such a big ego!

Muffet then smiled and spoke back to Burgerpants in a displeased voice

Muffet:Burgerpants did you really think I would be the chief?

Burgerpants looked on in confusion before seeing Grillby dressed as a restaurant server then Burgerpants was dumbfounded and he went back to cooking again as Muffet and Burgerpants were the ones being served to by Grillbys how time to check on Team 3 who was planning to make a song and during their rehearsal Asriel was singing

Asriel:SAVE IF I BECOME MY!

Chara was using the bathroom and while Asriel was singing he tripped and was about to fall down until Sans caught Asriel and they stared at each other awkwardly and then Sans spoke up in a nervous voice

Sans: I-I um let's continue okay azzy?

Asriel then stood up again but then went into the bathroom also while Sans was sitting on the stage but Asriel spoke to himself in the mirror and is kind of a bit mad at himself

Asriel:Dammit A-Asriel why d-did I make t-that so awkward?

Chara then came out of the bathroom and walked up to Sans and spoke to him slightly variously

Chara:Hey Sans where's Asriel?

Sans then looked up and said in his normal voice

Sans:He's inside the bathrooms anyway let's continue practicing okay?

Chara:Okay

They both started to sing and got a little into the song

Chara:SAVE ME IF I BECOME!

Sans:MY DEMONS!

Chara:WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME

Sans:YOU TAKE ALL THE PAIN AWAY AWAY

Chara:MY DEMONS

Sans:AWAY AWAY AWAY

But then they looked at each other and were very close and then they stopped singing and stared into each other's eyes until Sans spoke up nervously

Sans:U-Um let's finish this up later and just yolk it okay?

Chara then stopped staring and also spoke up awkwardly

Chara:Y-Yeah let's do this later

Asriel then came out of the bathroom then chatted with Chara while Sans was inside the bathroom talking to himself

Sans:Okay "Blood" what sins will I commit?

 _Blood:You will find out soon enough but for now let's chat with each other like MOTHER AND SON!_

Sans growled then replied in a angry voice

Sans:SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Then Sans heard knocking on the door which made him stop talking to _Blood_ and he opened the door and saw that Asriel and Chara was their and Asriel asked Sans

Asriel:I-Is anything w-wrong Sans?

Sans then said in a reassuring voice

Sans:Yeah I'm okay that yelling was from a movie I watched

Chara then suspiciously asked Sans

Chara:What was the movie called?

Sans then replied quickly which made Chara more suspicious

Sans:It was called a Nightmare On Elm Street

Chara then replied in a confindent voice

Chara:Okay then oh by the way it's almost time to yolo the song so let's get going

Sans nodded and everyone went up to the stage and things were gonna be absolutely FABULOUS

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter this helped flesh out some characters so let's see more sides of these characters**

 **Undyne:Strong, Caring, Anime like**

 **Now there is a reason why Undyne is like this too make her not so one sided and also Alphys personalities didn't change that much so she will not ge listed here**

 **Muffet:Selfless and is a great cooker**

 **Now this Chapter proved that Muffet is actually a nice spider**

 **Burgerpants: Grumpy and is sometimes Tricked**

 **I tried my best to add more layers to Burgerpants but oh well I'll try even more in the future**

 **Chara:Strong, Slightly Pshycotic, and Smart**

 **Chara's Intelligence is a bit overshadowed by their Pshycotic side**

 **Sans:Lazy, Cocky, Funny, Friendly, Smart but is keeping some dark secrets**

 **Now once again Sans is the main character and while like Chara he is smart but his dark secrets hold him back sometimes**

 **And we all know the drill by now PEACE OUT**


	7. Undertale High School-Chapter 7

**Undertale High School-Chapter 7**

Mettaton EX spoke up in a announcers voice

Mettaton EX:LET'S GET READY TOOOO PEFORM!

Team 1 comes up and is shaking and sweating but Undyne puts her hand on her should and says in a reassuring voice

Undyne:You got this Alphys

Alphys smiled and then the play began with her walking around and finding Undyne with a book and a pen then she asks in a concerned voice

Alphys:H-Hi I am Light and who a-are you?

Undyne looks up and greets Alphys

Undyne:Hi Light do you want to write in this book

Then Papyrus was the person who told what was happening

Papyrus:Light was a smart guy and sure he shuddered sometimes he was very slick even though he's played by Alphys I doing mind

Then Alphys asked trying to sound confident

Alphys:Ins't t-that vandalism

Undyne then responded in a reassuring voice again

Undyne:It's not vandalism if we don't get caught

Papyrus:Alphys I mean Light knew this was true so he wrote inside the book which was called the Death Note

Undyne then also asked Alphys

Undyne:Great now write down how someone would die below that as long as its logical

Papyrus:Light was suspicious but she or he in this case did it anything only to see this

A head went flying across the stage that was decapitated and in the Death Note is says decapitation then Alphys asks

Alphys:W-Where did you get this?

Undyne then asks in a happy voice

Undyne:It fell from the sky so do you want to make the world a better place love?

Papyrus: Then Light came up with the idea to manipulate her and to make the world a better place by killing off evil people

Alphys:Okay my dear l-love as l-long as you'll d-dk anything for me

Undyne smiles then happily says

Undyne:I will Light

Papyrus:And that is it yay!

Everyone clapped as Team 1 went off the stage and Team 2 went up with Grillby cooking some food offstage while Muffet and Burgerpants sat down on some chairs they got and Muffet asks Burgerpants

Muffet:So how did you get into cooking?

Burgerpants responded in a slightly grumpy voice

Burgerpants:When I was going to a restaurant and I saw people cook so I wanted too be like them and be loved by everyone for once

Muffet then asked sounding concerned

Muffet:For once?

Burgerpants sigh and then starts talking more

Burgerpants:When I was a kid I lived inside a dumpster and everytime I tried to greet people I usually be made fun of because my family abanded me and so I was all alone with no friends of family until I saw some chiefs cooking and they didn't make fun of me in fact they even made me food and I wanted to be like them they were nice and they took care of me which is why I will become a nice cooker

Burgerpants was crying a bit then Muffet hugged him and he hugged back as the audience awwwed and this wasn't a play this was Burgerpants telling everyone how he actually got here and Grillbys served them their food

Muffet:We are done now

Everyone clapped and Team 2 went off the stage and Team 3 went up and Sans, Asriel, and Chara starts to sing

 ***Starset-My Demons***

Sans:Mayday Mayday

Chara:The ship so slowly sinking

Asriel:They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling

Sans:They're all around me circling like vultures

Chara:They wanna break me and wash away my colors

Asriel:Wash away my colors!

Chara:Take me high and I'll sing you make everything okay okay okay!

Sans:Okay okay okay!

Asriel:We are one and the same you make all the pain go away away away!

Sans:Away away away!

Chara and Asriel:Save me if I become!

Sans:My Demons!

Chara:I cannot stop this sickness taking over

Asriel:It seeks control and drags me into nowhere

Sans:I need your help I can't fight this forever

Chara:I know your watching, I can feel you out there

Asriel:Take me high and I'll sing you make everything okay okay okay!

Sans:Okay okay okay!

Chara:We are one and the same you take all of the pain away away away!

Sans:Away away away!

Asriel:Save me if I become My Demons!

Chara:Take me over the walls below fly forever don't let me go

Asriel:I need a savior to heal my pain

Chara:When I become my worst enemy!

Sans:The enemy!

The song starts to lower down and they sang in a softer voice

Chara:Take me high and I'll sing you make everything okay

Asriel:We are one and the same you take all of the pain away

The song started to get loud again

Chara:Take me high and I'll sing!

Asriel:Oh you make everything okay okay okay!

Sans:Okay okay okay!

Asriel:We are on and the same

Chara:Oh you take all of the pain away away away!

Sans:Away away away!

Sans:Save me if I become My Demons!

Chara:Take me high and I'll sing

Asriel:Oh you make everything

Sans:My Demons!

Asriel:Okay okay okay!

Chara:Okay okay

Sans:My demons!

Chara:Okay!

Asriel:We are one and the same

Chara:Oh you take all

Sans:My demons!

Chara:Of the pain away away away!

Asriel:Away away

Sans:My demons!

Asriel:Away!

Chara and Asriel:Save me if I become!

Chara and Asriel and Sans:MY DEMONS!

The song was finished and everyone clapped for them and then Sans fist bumped Asriel and Chara and says

Sans:Not bad

Both of them smiled and the bell rang so everyone went to 2nd Recess and everyone including Sans was sitting down and talking with each other

Undyne:Man you guys sang great

Asriel then nervously said

Asriel:T-Thanks for the compliment

Chars then responded and said to Asriel

Chara:That is the first time you've never shuddered while talking how did you know Asriel wouldn't studded Sans?

Sans then shrugged until he sat on a tree branch but was talking to _Blood_ again

Sans:Looks like my _sins_ won't be crawling on my back now are they and they won't

 _Blood:Don't get cocky besides there is someone who wants to meet you_

Sans then questioned Blood

Sans:Who would that be?

The tree branch breaks but Asriel catches Sans and blushes

Sans:T-Thanks for catching me Azzy

Asriel awkwardly responded

Asriel:Y-Your welcome

Then he stands Sans up but they both see a golden flower smiling which causes Asriel to run behind Sans while Sans asks

Sans:Who the hell are you?

The golden flower smiles and then goes into the ground much to Sans confusion until Sans sees a skeleton's hand coming out of the stop and getting out of the ground

Skeleton:Remember me Murderer?

Sans then realized that he killed this person 10 year.s ago because of how much of a jerk he was back then

Sans:LOOK I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU COMMIT SUICIDE OKAY!?

Skeleton:Not even this worst people can change you Bully

Then the skeleton puts a axe into its head and starts bleeding and charges at Sans

Sans:STOP IT!

Asriel was shaking in tears and was crying behind Sans until they both woke up on a tree branch next to each other

Sans:W-What the hell

Sans looked at Asriel and hugged him and said in a reassuring voice

Sans:Don't worry Azzy I'll protect you

Asriel then hugs back and asks Sans

Asriel:Hey Sans if I ever need a savior to heal my pain can you he the savior?

Sans then nodded

Sans:Yes Azzy

The bell rang and the both of them went to 5th Period

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter which had some more personalities revealed**

 **Burgerpants: Angry, A bit Dumb, But is Broken on the inside**

 **Now this is my way of developing Burgerpants and so I hope you guys liked the way I developed him**

 **Muffet:Caring, Smart, and is a good cooker**

 **Muffet planned out for Burgerpants to tell her his past due to him being a little dumb but she was nice to him anyway**

 **Asriel:Shy, Strong, Great Cooker, buy he is easily scared**

 **Now Asriel is a boy here due to continuity but he is easily scared as we see near the end of the Chapter**

 **Sans:Lazy, Cocky, Funny, Protective, and is Smart**

 **Now his protective side doesn't show a lot here but like other things it will show more later**

 **We all know what's the last thing to say and that is PEACE OUT**


	8. Undertale High School-Chapter 8

**Undertale High School-Chapter 8**

Everyone walked to Science class but Asriel stayed close to Sans and Chara due to the traumatizing events he just witnessed and Chara noticed and told Asriel

Chara:Asriel why are so close to me and Sans?

Asriel responded trying his best to not sound scared

Asriel:N-Noth-Nothi-Noth

Asriel failed and Chara even noticed that Asriel studdered more than usual and that meant that he was scared of something so Chara then asks Sans sounding a bit threatning

Chara:Sans what happened with Asriel

Sans told Chara in a calm voice

Sans:Nothing happened Chara maybe it's just your imagination

Chara didn't have a imagination and was about to respond to Sans until the bell rang and everyone sat down in a classroom which had no lights on and a chalkboard and the floor was made out of a weird liquid that can turn things into a solid and the teacher's desk was floating and when everyone sat down their tables started to float too and Papyrus said while freaking out

Papyrus:OH NO PENNYWISE IS HERE!

Then the lights turned on by Alphys and she smiled and got into the teachers desk and Undyne asked confusingly

Undyne:Alphys what are you doing on the teacher's desk?

Sans then knew what this meant and said out loud

Sans:ALPHYS IS THE TEACHER!

Everyone was puzzled until Alphys said in a relaxed voice

Alphys:Correct Sans i-i got a scholarship i-in science and I'm also 10 y-years ahead of my grade which i-is why I am the teacher

Everyone then was about to congradulate Alphys until she started teaching them Science trying to sound Sciency

Alphys:O-Okay so does a-anyone knows Newton's 3rd L-Law?

Papyrus raised his hand

Alphys:Y-Yes Papyrus?

Papyrus stood on top of his desk and said in a grand voice

Papyrus:I The Great Papyrus know this the answer is "for every spaghetti there is none as great as Papyrus's one"

Everyone facepalmed until Sans yelled out

Sans:PAPYRUS THE ANSWER IS THE 5690728397.0 VERSION!

Everyone looked at Sans with a confused face until Papyrus spoke up again

Papyrus:Oh that one well IT IS THAT "FOR EVERY ACTION THERE IS A EQUAL OR OPPOSITE REACTION"

Everyone including Alphys looked surprised until Undyne asked Sans in a loud voice

Undyne:HOW MANY VERSIONS ARE THERE!?

Sans then told everyone

Sans:Well depending on which version if it's the version with Papyrus then there are 292830283 of them complimenting Papyrus and 1 of them is complimenting me but 27392918 of them are completing spaghetti, 193838928 complimenting scarfs, 19383929 wait I think it was 19383928 or probably 81038273972 or even 2928289372 complementing skeletons

Everyone's jaw dropped until Sans says

Sans:I made up all of them except for one but overall there are at 0.1 percent over 9000 of them

Everyone and especially Alphys was shocked to learn this until Papyrus and Sans both sat back down and Alphys started teaching again

Alphys:O-Okay class how fast is the speed of sound?

Everyone except for Sans because he was (big shock) sleeping again raised their hands until Alphys graokned and said

Alphys:No g-guessing

Everyone put their hands down and Alphys asks a even harder question

Alphys:How many a-alternate universes a-are there?

No one raised their hands and then Sans woke up and explained

Sans:There are infinite AU's because of the millions of options and outcomes in life we may be one of the many universes but we stand out in out own way like other AU's

Sans went back to sleep but while he was sleeping he was walking around the school hallways only too see a golden flower again and he asked the flower

Sans:Howdy their you piece of shit flower who are you and why are you ripping off Freddy Kruger?

The golden flower smiled before vines with spikes around them suddenly wraps around Sans and drags him into a dark space and the golden flower says sounding like Asriel when he sung with Sans and Charwa

The Golden Flower:It seeks control and drags me into nowhere

Then Sans is dragged into this darkness but he suddenly gets up and he's in the classroom and is alright but everyone was looking at him much to his confusion and he asks everyone

Sans:What's wrong you guys looking at?

When Sans turned around he saw nothing behind him but when he looked back he saw a bunch of dead corpses of Papyrus and all of them said in unison and in a scary voice

Dead Papyrus's:YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!

Then they all fade into dust leaving only their scarfs and Sans and his seat starts to float and he tries to grab onto the ground and his table but they also float and Sans saw a giant mouth open that can swallow the earth and it looked like it belonged to a guy named W.D. Gaster until he woke up and everyone looked at him until he spoke up and said sounding slightly scared but he saw that the classroom had blood all over it

Sans:Can I go to the bathroom?

Alphys then told Sans

Alphys:S-Sure and S-Sans next time don't t-throw up blood on anyone o-okay?

Sans then spoke up in a soft voice

Sans:Okay

He left the room and class went on while Sans went into the bathroom he saw Chara standing there which took him back a bit until he regained his compusure and spoke up

Sans:What are you doing here Chara only boys are allowed

Chara then spoke up

Chara:I am a boy and a girl and also Why are you here Sans?

Sans then responded

Sans:I need to use the toilet

Chara then responded sounding unimpressed

Chara:Oh come on Sans even I know that skeletons don't use toilets

Sans then sighs in defeat until he come up with an idea and he says confidently

Sans:Well then I guess I'll tell you why after you tell me about this!

Sans then swipped away Chara's knife that Chara had in their pocket and Sans smirks and Chara responded sounding a bit surprised

Chara:Not bad Sans you found out something that even Asriel doesn't know about oh well

Chara sighs in defeat

Chara:Well a few Resets ago I killed everyone even you Sans and no more how many times I Reseted the knife's blood stayed on and so I brought it to school and was planning to throw it away after school but you always found out

Sans was shocked by when she said "I killed everyone even you Sans" but then responded sounding angry

Sans:WHY DID YOU KILL US!

Chara starts to cry a bit

Chara:Because I was curious and also I never revealed this too you because I knew you would be angry

Sans eye started to glow blue a bit

Sans:CAN YOU BLAME ME YOU RESETTING PIECE OF SHIT!

Chara then replies crying more

Chara:I'm sorry Sans

Sans then grabbed Chara by the shirt and summoned a sharp bone and Chara started to plead while still crying

Chara:PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I JUST WANTED TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT I DID AND FORGET ABOUT ALL OF THAT!

Then Sans remembered earlier

 _Sans:PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_

 _Sans:I'M SORRY!_

Sans wanted to forget all the sins he committed too and he was helpless while pleading like how Chara is right now and Chars was still pleading

Chara:PLEASE!

Sans eyes turned normal and he let's go of Chara and falls down and cries but Chara didn't go anywhere in fact Chara went up to Sans

Chara:I'm sorry Sans for everything

Chars then hugged Sans and he hugged Chara back as Sans hugged back also until the bell rang and so Chara left the bathroom first

 _Blood:Hehehehehe looks like you found your sibling Hahahahahaha_

Sans growled and responded angrily

Sans:SHUT UP BLOOD!

 _Blood:He's got the whole world in his hands_

Sans:SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Sans then smashes his head into the bathroom mirror by a sink and knocks himself out

 _Blood:He's got the whole wide world in his hands HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 **Wow that was one Chapter so here are the few information about Blood**

 **Fact 1:He is a voice inside Sans head**

 **Fact 2:He is a boy**

 **Fact 3:He likes to play mind games on Sans**

 **Also some of the moments that happened in this series like in Chapter 1,7, and 8 are inspired from some horror movies anyway last but not least PE** **ACE OUT**


	9. Undertale High School-Chapter 9

**Undertale High School-Chapter 9**

Everyone went to Math class except for Sans which made some people like Papyrus worry but they just dismissed it as Sans being lazy but then they waited for the Math teacher while talking to each other and they all got the blood off of everyone from Science

Undyne:Hey Alphys do you know why Sans spat out blood at us FROM HIS MOUTH?

Alphys responded in a confused voice

Alphys:I-I d-don't know why and it's like you said Undyne some questions will n-never have a-answers especially w-with S-Sans

But then Papyrus joined in on the conversation randomly

Papyrus:Can you guys please find out why I'm getting a little worried for him

Papyrus wanted to make sure that Sans was okay and was worried for him still and even Asriel was gonna tell everyone about what happened to him in Chapter 7 until the bell rang and the teacher came in but all they could see is a shadowy figure with blood on them which freaked out everyone especially Asriel until the voice spoke up in a haunting voice

Bloody Figure:Some secrets are best kept hidden and so instead of me teaching all of you here's a equation that will take an entire period to do

Everyone was creeped out even more when he handed them a picture of him being stabbed with a sharp bone and there was a question above that asked _Why are you doing this?_ Then the bloody figure was gone but Muffet spoke up

Muffet:What was up with him?

Everyone shrugged until they hear sounds coming from the bathroom and so Chara walked up to it and opened the door and saw that the Bloody Figure was puking out some weird dark organs out of itself and the dark organ ran away but then Chara closed to door and puked much to everyone's surprise then Asriel slowly went to the door and opened it to see Sans knocked out in the bathroom floor with some sharp glasses around him

Asriel:SANS!

Chara and everyone looked back in and saw Sans so they took him to the health room and the nurse who had a blue coat on the covered it's entire body and only it's red eyes showed and this was the Riverperson who said

Riverperson:Tralala Fear the person who keep secrets

Everyone was confused until the Riverperson spoke up again

Riverperson:Tralala this one will be out until next period

Everyone sighed in happiness but Sans was alone on the heath room's bed until Papyrus came in and talked to Sans while he was asleep

Papyrus:Sans I know that you haven't been honest to me and I hope your okay but I know the person that the nurse was talking about was you Sans because you always dismiss me worrying for your safety when really I want to care for you Sans and ever since our mom died and our father went missing you've became distant from me so please Sans when you are ready tell me what's going on okay Brother?

Papyrus got up and walked away then Asriel also came inside

Asriel:H-Hi Sans I k-know that your k-knocked out b-but when you w-wake up I-I hope your g-gonna be okay alright S-Sans?

Asriel also got up and walked away until Alphys came in afterwards and studied Sans by checking his soul and it was at 0.5/1 hp which made Alphys freak out a bit until she noticed a glass mark on Sans forehead that had blood on it and Alphys said sounding confused

Alphys:Skeletons d-don't b-bleed so h-how is S-Sans bleeding?

Alphys took some of Sans blood out of his mark and plans to study it after school which made Sans remember something

 ***Flashback***

 _Sans got up after he blacked out and noticed that he was bleeding_

 _Sans:Damn that hurts_

 _He got up and tried to heal it but was unable to and Sans checked his hp which was at 1_

 _Sans:MY HP IS AT 1!_

 _Sans freaked out a bit until he sa_ _w some dust that flew past him_

 _Sans:That's weird_

 _He saw that his hand had a slash on it_

 _Sans:Oh Shit!_

 _Sans was freaking out more and was looking around quickly_

 _Sans:Okay this better be a joke!_

 _Sans knew this wasn't a joke when he saw that Papyrus was alive after he killed him last run_

 _Sans:P-Papyrus_

 _Sans was shocked to see him until Papyrus said in his typical loud voice_

 _Papyrus:Sans why do you look surprised to see the GREAT PAPYRUS?_

 _Sans then thought for a moment before he realized that he can change and so Sans started up his new persona_

 _Sans:Well I did just supRISEd to find you_

 _Then he heard three drum notes and Papyrus groaned and Sans wanted things to stay like this at least for this run_

 ***Flashback Ends***

Then Sans opened his eyes and started to talk with _Blood_

Sans:Okay then Blood what do you want?

 _Blood:All we want is revenge_

Sans:Wait we?

 _Blood:Sans you may be smart but there's a reason why you remember specific Resets because Chara does control when the Resets happen I control who remembers specific Resets and what stays during specific Resets and I control how far back the Reset goes_

Sans chuckled

Sans:So you are the reason why there is Blood on Chara's knife and why I could only remember specific things heh

 _Blood:You are correct Sans but after all we are_

Then Blood started to say in the voice Sans sang in during Chapter 7

 _Blood:All around me circling like vultures_

Sans then growled and was about to go off until the bell rang and he got up and went too class like everyone else

 **Now I don't have much for this informational besides this**

 **Fact 4 about Blood:He is all of him**

 **This fact is true and also for people who knows what this means then you now know Blood's personality hooray**

 **Fact 5:His true form hasn't been revealed yet**

 **Also that Golden Flower from some episodes is Flowey but since Asriel become Flowey I'll just call it Golden Flower okay and also I have updating some Chapters so things can be longer and**

 **3,2,1 PEACE OUT**


	10. Undertale High School-Chapter 10

**Undertale High School-Chapter 10**

Sans caught up to everyone else but everyone was talking to each other so Sans spoke up.

Sans:Hi everyone the SANSation is here

Everyone except for Asriel, Alphys, and Chara groaned because Asriel laughed, Alphys chuckled, and Chara hid their face so no one can see them laughing.

Sans:Come on Paps I know your smiling

Papyrus then sighs and responds sounding irritated.

Papyrus:I am and I hate it

Then Alphys shows Undyne Sans's "blood."

Undyne:This has gotta he a joke

She sounds a bit shocked until Alphys spoke up to reassure her.

Alphys:I-I understand h-how weird it is b-but its t-true

Even Undyne knew that skeletons couldn't bleed so the two kept talking, while Asriel and Chara was also talking to each other.

Asriel:Chara what d-did you see inside t-the bathroom?

Chara then didn't respond because Asriel didn't tell her about what happened in Chapter 7 then Asriel spoke up again.

Asriel:Come o-on Chara your my adopted sibling so can you tell me p-please?

Chara started to get a bit more annoyed until Chara responded.

Chara:Quite frankely I don't gave a crap if I am your adopted sibling because you never told me what happened to you during 2nd recess

Asriel was a bit more scared now but responds anyway.

Asriel:O-Okay then Chara I'll tell you

Asriel told Chara about everything that happened during 2nd recess and Chara was unsurprisingly shocked **Well that seems like the natural response.**

Chara:Wow that really did happen to you?

Asriel shyly shook his head and so the two kept talking, also Sans and Papyrus was talking to each other.

Papyrus:What happened to you Sans?

Sans was confused by this question and responded back to Papyrus.

Sans:What do you mean by what happened to me?

Papyrus sighed and then he responds.

Papyrus:You were inside the classroom bathroom knocked out and with glass surrounding you

Sans couldn't remember what happened and so he told Papyrus a pun instead to stop talking what happened to him.

Sans:Well I guess I was SHATTERED

Papyrus groans and was about to respond until they all got to the cafiteria and so everyone sat down on the same table and Sans was only drinking the ketchup and cheeseburger.

Sans:This tastes great

Alphys was gonna ask Sans about his "blood" until Sans was pulled into a colorful portal.

Sans:ON MY GOD!

Before Sans could say anything else he was dragged into the portal while everyone else was watching in shock until Chara yelled out.

Chara:WHAT THE FU

Sans came back through the portal and saw everyone as they were still shocked too see what happened.

Sans:Okay not even I know what just happened

The bell rang and so everyone decided to ignore what just happened and decided to talk about it after school and so they all reached 7th period where they saw wood as floors and walls, instruments inside one room, and 50 wooden chairs along with the teacher's desk so they waited for their band teacher but they all decided to choose a instrument.

Sans:Hey Paps what's a skeleton's favorite insturment?

Papyrus didn't know what Sans was gonna say and he was confused.

Papyrus:I don't know

Sans smiled and was about the make a pun until Asriel joined in

Asriel:The trumBONE!

The three drum notes play again but Papyrus jumped out a window but didn't land it much to Asriel's confusion until Undyne spoke up.

Undyne:That's weird he usually sticks the landing

Sans then clarified to Asriel.

Sans:He usually does that

Asriel then understood the situation and so everyone decided to play a song.

 ***Linkin Park-What I've Done***

 **Chara:In this farewell**

 **Asriel:There's no blood**

 **Papyrus:There's no alibi**

 **Muffet:Cause I've drawn regret**

 **Alphys:Of the truth**

 **Sans:Of a thousand lies**

 **Chara:So let mercy come**

 **Bob:And wash away**

 **The guitar plays louder**

 **Sans:WHAT I'VE DONE!**

 **Burgerpants:I'll face myself**

 **Alphys:To cross out what I've become**

 **Muffet:Erase myself**

 **Sans:And let go of What I've Done**

 **The guitar's sound is lowered as the drums take over again**

 **Chara:Put to rest what you thought of me**

 **Asriel:While I clean this slate**

 **Papyrus:With the hands of uncertainty**

 **Undyne:So let mercy come**

 **Alphys:And wash away**

 **The guitar and drummes both get louder**

 **Sans:WHAT I'VE DONE!**

 **Bob:I'll face myself**

 **Burgerpants:To cross out what I've become**

 **Muffet:Erase myself and let go of**

 **Sans:WHAT I'VE DONE!**

 **Sans takes the guitar and does a mini guitar solo which shocked everyone and then he starts signing the rest, the guitar starts to slowly play louder.**

 **Sans:For What I've done I start again and whatever pain may come**

 **Chara:Today this ends I'm forgiving What I've Done!**

 **Asriel:I'll face myself!**

 **Papyrus:To cross out**

 **Undyne:What I've become**

 **Alphys:Erase myself**

 **Bob:And**

 **Muffet:Let**

 **Burgerpants:Go**

 **Asriel:Of What I've Done!**

 **Chara:Nanananana**

 **Sans:WHAT I'VE DONE!**

 **Asriel:Nanananana**

 **Sans:Forgiving WHAT I'VE DONE!**

 **The songs gets quieter and ends.**

 ***Song Ends***

The bell rings and so everyone walks out of the classroom but Sans stays inside for a bit and talks to _Blood._

Sans:I'm forgiving What I've Done Blood

 _Blood:Yes you may have but what about everyone else after all we have to_

Sans:Sorry Blood I'm not letting you GET INTO MY HEAD

The drum notes plays again until it falls on Sans thus knocking him out, So _Blood_ qoutes what Chara said on Chapter 7

 _Blood:Mayday Mayday HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 **That is the end of Chapter 10 now these Chapters will not come out everyday because even I need some breaks and now I'll try my best to have more information soon or right now.**

 **Fact 1:Sans is very secretive**

 **Now since Sans was like this in the game I am pretty sure this fact doesn't make him OOC**

 **Fact 2:Chara and Asriel will die**

 **Now since this takes place before Undertale this will have to come eventually**

 **Fact 3:There will be a few sequel series in the future**

 **Self explained**

 **Okay then now let's end this in 1 PEACE OUT.**


	11. Information

**This is not a Chapter and yes I have been reading all the reviews so far and here is some information about the story now the next Chapter will come out tomorrow I hope and also I usually don't put "," and "." because I don't want too feel like I am writing like I am in school but I will try to add this more in the next Chapters now let's discuss some of my Information I have**

 **OOC**

 **Yes this one is very obvious and yes Sans is the most OOC especially his backstory but AS (pun intended) for Asriel He was kind of inspired by one of the stories I read on archive of our own and the story is called "Pinky Promises Are Golden" which is why is he very nervous in this series and Sans swear sometimes even though he is relaxed is because for my own dumb reasons to remind Readers like Mark that this is rated M and also the OOC's will make sense when the final Chapter for this series when it is released**

 **Grammar**

 **Now I was never the best with grammar so if some grammar is off then well that is because of my way of doing grammar and now I will now adress some other things I want to do**

 **Undertale AU's into the story**

 **Now I really LOVE Undertale AU's but I am specifically talking about the Sans of the AU's and that is because I know the Sanses the best and plus while some of the characters in my stories are a bit OOC but at least I kind of keep their personalities and I don't change their personalities too much, also I don't want to ruin some of people's favorite character's because I don't know them well enough also I know the Sanses the best because Sans is my favorite Undertale character also I don't know which AU Inverted Fate is so please tell me about it**

 **My Style of Writing**

 **Now I focus more on the talking in stories instead of the writing because it shows people's relationship, it shows off thier personalities, and it is usually used for important stuffs and also because of some of the fanfiction's I read I skipped some of the stuffs because of how big the paragraphs are and yes I know that "no one asked for this" but I don't care of your complaint about writing like this, this is the reason why my style of writing is like this okay random guess? okay.**

 **OC/Blood**

 **Now Blood is my orginal OC and I won't give away much information about him except I'll say where the concept of him came from so here is a story**

 **Death Run Portable**

 **Now I was playing Death Run Portable and I was roleplaying in the chat as my favorite Undertale AU Sans but I won't say who it is yet until they actually show up so I was thinking to myself, what if their was someone like Chara except even more bloody, and dangerous and much more deranged but they could be nice to manipulate people and if he also had some scares like some horror movie monsters oddly enough so I came up with a name for him which was lazily enough Blood and thus Blood was born**

 **Undertale Q and A**

 **Now I am planning for a entire Chapter to basically being dedicated to answering Undertale questions okay but only Undertale questions, any questions about Undertale AU's or anything outside of that will be answered by me, and this will be on Chapter 30 so ask me some questions ALRIGHT alright me.**

 **Updates**

 **I Updating some of my stories I mean hell this Information has been updated to add a few things to it and these are to make the stories better and yes I have been reading reviews which is why this even exists to discuss some things I try to listen to people who gives me advice**

 **Shippings**

 **Now I am not against same sex shippings I mean hell even Undertale has a same sex shipping that is CONFIRMED with Undyne and Alphys and if your gay then good for you and I am not against same sex shippings but the ships in this fan fiction are Undyne x Alphys so far but more will arise in the future and there will be a ship where to peoples like the same person so they both compete against each other.**

 **References**

 **Now I watch a show called WWE just for entertainment and some of the moments in this fan fiction is based off a few wrestling moments like to line REST IN PEACE is what The Undertaker says and that coffin with Sans dead body is what The Undertaker does also where he puts a clone of his opponents dead bodies into a coffin to use mind games now more will come and none of my fan fiction Chapters will ever be DELETED and yes I am a Woken Warrior aka a Woken Matt Hardy fan for people who didn't get the reference.**

 **Also I am sorry for the glitches that was in the non updated version so I decided to fix the mistakes now hooray**

 **And last but not the very least PEACE OUT**


	12. Undertale High School-Chapter 11

**Undertale High School-Chapter 11**

Sans got up himself and then walked out. But first he checked his hp which was at 0.3

Sans:Well the durability in this series is very consistent.

Sans said sarcastically **Give me a break Sans.** Anyway Sans walked out and caught up with everyone else and so they all walked home dealing with their own personal lives.

 ***With Alphys and Undyne-After School***

Alphys was with Undyne in her house experimenting the Blood, They put it in a glass bottle and decided to experiment on it.

Undyne:Um Alphys are you sure about this?

Undyne asks sounding uncertain, Alphys responded sounding nervous.

Alphys:N-No but t-this may h-help us in the f-future

Their talk was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Undyne:I'll get the door!

Undyne quickly ran to the door and ripped it off too see Chara and Asriel.

Undyne:Oh hi you guys, what ar you two doing here?

Asriel was about to respond until Chara spoke first.

Chara:Dad told us to ask Alphys how his experiment is going.

Undyne then let the both of them and continued to help Alphys but before she left she told them

Undyne:Don't touch anything

Obviously someone was gonna touch something and after Undyne left Chara spoke up.

Chara:Let's go touch something.

Asriel was even more nervous now and told Chara.

Asriel:P-Please don't I don't wanna g-get in trouble

Chara saw a glass bottle with some Blood inside of it so Chara dismissed Asriel and picks up the glass bottle.

Chara:I wonder what this is for?

Asriel tried to pull away the glass bottle but he tripped and fell down thus knocking him out, but he smacked the glass bottle out of Chara's hand, but the bottle goes flying and lands on Chara's head thus knocking Chara out until Chara got up after Undyne and Alphys woke both Chara and Asriel up.

Undyne:*sighs* What did I say?

Chara then responded trying to be on the offensive.

Chara:If you tell me to not dp something I am gonna so something.

Alphys knew that was true but she saw that Chara was being more motivated.

Undyne:Yes but you should've at least tried to do nothing.

Undyne responded sounding a bit angry but Chara kept responding.

Chara:How could I "try" if I know I am gonna fail.

Undyne got a bit angrier.

Undyne:Because CHARA failing is better than doing NOTHING!

Chara was still somehow motivated to keep arguing.

Chara:Well Failiure is not a option it is a FAILED ATTEMPT LIKE YOUR EYE!

Undyne was taken back by the response and walked away because she was very sensitive when it came to her eye then Asriel finally spoke up.

Asriel:N-Never touch anything again C-Chara.

Alphys studied Chara and then she figured out something.

Alphys:H-Hey Chara do y-you feel more m-motivated now?

Chara nodded which caused Alphys to take notes.

Alphys:D-Do feel like g-going until the e-end

Chara once again nodded and Alphys took more notes.

Alphys:I KNOW WHAT I-IT I-IS!

Chara and Asriel were both confused, Alphys clarified what she meant.

Alphys:Y-You know the w-will that k-keeps humans going?

Asriel and Chara both nodded and Alphys kept explaining.

Alphys:I think t-that Blood put those things i-into y-you Chara and I'll call i-it

There was a dramatic silence before Chara spoke up.

Chara:What do you call it Alphys?

Alphys spoke up again and remembered what she was talking about.

Alphys:Determination

 ***With Sans and Papyrus-After School***

Sans and Papyrus both goes by a tree and so Sans falls asleep, But Papyrus was sitting by a tree talking to himself.

Papyrus:Why are me and Sans homeless?

Papyrus sighs and sees Muffet, so he runs to her.

Papyrus:Hey Muffet where are you going?

Muffet was taken back by Papyrus coming out of nowhere but she responds.

Muffet:I'm gonna bake with Burgerpants and Grillbys wanna come?

Papyrus nodded and so Muffet and Papyrus went to Grillbys and so Sans was all alone sleeping. Papyrus and Muffet went and cooked until Papyrus burned down Muffet's spiderweb.

Papyrus:Sorry for burning it down guys.

Muffet then reassures Papyrus

Muffet:Don't worry I got more spider webs

Burgerpants groaned but Grillbys couldn't do much and so all of them went to the next spider web. Sans was remembering somethings while he was sleeping.

 _Sans saw a axe and picked it up, he also saw Papyrus running away._

 _Sans:HEY PAPYRUS!_

 _Papyrus was running but he turned his head and and so the axe hit him in the leg._

 _Papyrus:DANGIT SANS PLEASE DON'T HURT ME BROTHER!_

 _Sans pulls put the axe and aims it at Papyrus's head._

 _Sans:I HAVE NO BROTHER!_

 _He swings at Papyrus but papyrus dodges, So Sans tries to pull tell axe out of the ground, but Papyrus starts charging at Sans while holding a very sharp bone._

 _Papyrus:AAAAAHHHHH!_

 _Papyrus misses and so Sans chokes Papyrus and lifts him up while choking him._

 _Sans:YOU WILL!_

 _Sans slams Papyrus through the axe's handle part thus impaling Papyrus and nearly killing him._

 _Sans:REST IN PEACE!_

 _Sans summons a sharp bone and decapitates Papyrus's head._

Sans quickly wakes up from the memory and sees that Papyrus was back and he was sleeping besides Sans, So Sans smiles and looks at the snowdin town below.

Sans:I'm sorry The Great Papyrus

Sans and Papyrus both falls asleep together.

 ***School-Tuesday***

Sans walks around the school hallways again and waits for another scary thing to happen but nothing does, Alphys walks up to Sans.

Sans:So did you ask her out yet Al?

Alphys silently responded

Alphys:N-No

Sans sighed then decides to tell Alphys more advice.

Sans:Okay then be yourself okay Al she likes you just the way you are as cliche as that is, it is true.

Alphys then smiled and walked to class and Sans was about the walk until he sees a axe handle impale him and behind him was a decapitated Papyrus.

Sans:P-Papyrus

Decapitated Papyrus then pulls Sans in but Sans broke the axe handle in half and cutting off Decapitated Papyrus's arms and seeing him in front of a hole.

Sans:THIS IS SPARTA! **I couldn't help myself**

Sans kicks Decapitated Papyrus into the hole and Sans started to walk away until a axe hits his leg from behind.

Sans:OW!

Amd Decapitated Papyrus was in front of Sans and he charged at him using a sharp bone, but Sans pulled out the axe and quickly cuts Decapitated Papyrus in half and so he drops the axe into the hole.

Sans:Let me AXE you a question hehehehehe

Sans then started to burn blue fire and so he fell down and fainted.

Sans:...

Sans then got up from the floor but he was in a coffin.

Sans:Not This Time Blood

Sans escaped the coffin before lightning struck it and it disappeared but then Sans heard _Blood_.

 _Blood:Not too bad Sans now can we chat about your favorite hobby oh wait I know what it is, it's KILLING HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Sans:Do you ever shut up?

 _Blood:I hear voices in my head they talk to me they unstand they talk to me!_

Sans breathes a bit before exploding at _Blood_.

Sans:Well you don't and will never understand me Blood.

Sans walks to 1st period.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter so we found out my version of how determination was discovered now this is too complicated for me to explain so I'll leave it at this and also I am TRYING my best to keep Sans in character as for Asriel keep in mind he never had a dinstinct personality for his information besides craybaby so that is why he is so nervous in this series.**

 **Lots of stuffs will happen and yes everyone will somehow graduate at the same time but if I keep up this pace then this series might last about 55 Chapters at the very least but I might push it to 60 but we shall see.**

 **Well all good things must come to an end like how this Chapter will end next sentence. PEACE OUT**


	13. Undertale High School-Chapter 12

**Undertale High School-Chapter 12**

 ***Asriel's POV***

Everyone walked onto the P.E. field but when I was walking with my backpack was pulled and he was thrown into a locker an I was really freaking out, and I was stuck in his locker due to some random people?, monsters?, things?

Asriel:H-HELP!

I then heard something walking down the hallway and decided to keep quiet

 ***Sans POV***

Sans:What now Blood?

I lazingly responded because I need to get this over with, and I said it while walking down the hallway.

 _Blood:Nothing I just want you to remember somethings_

I got a bit more irritated and responded sounding a bit more ticked.

Sans:I remember the hell I put people through okay

I heard laughs happening in his head and it was very loud, So I responded sounding really pissed off.

Sans:SHUT UP YOU SON OF A!

I then heard someone call for help and it sounded familiar like it was...wait Azzy?

Sans:Asriel?

I asked then walked down the hallway too look for the voice.

Sans:Asriel was that you?

But Nobody responded until Blood once again talked to me.

 _Blood:So your looking for Azzy huh, wow you really need to have better friends than a bunch of lowlife's_

I started to get pissed but I maintained my composure and ignored Blood but he kept talking.

 _Blood:Ignoring me won't help protect your brother, oh wait YOU killed your brother last run_

I almost yelled out of anger but barely kept all of my anger in until Blood said one more sentence.

 _Blood:Well then Sans enjoy your future oh wait YOU WON'T HAVE ONE YOUR MURDERING SON OF A BITCH!_

I had enough of his bullshit so I exploded and yelled at him extremely loud.

Sans:SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU WERE KILLED BY ME AND I DO NOT REGRET IT BECAUSE YOU ARE WHAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN AND THAT IS MY BITCH SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

I absolutely exploded at Blood until I saw Asriel break out of his locker and start to run, then I knew that Blood planned this all along.

Sans:Goddammit Blood.

I then started to chase after Asriel.

 ***Asriel's POV***

I was scared for my life as I was running away from Sans hoping that he wouldn't catch me, while I was running I heard him call out./p

Sans:AZZY!

But I kept running until I saw my soul turn blue, which I knew what it meant and so I was even more scared and was begging.

Asriel:S-SANS PLEASE D-DON'T END ME P-PLEASE!

I saw him look at me with confusion until he spoke up and explained himself.

Sans:Look I won't kill you okay Azzy I am just here to explain myself okay?

I was too scared to respond but he went on anyway.

Sans:Okay so do you know about the "Reset" button Asriel?

I slowly nodded but was still scared.

Sans:Okay then so last run which was the 17th run from what _he_ told me, I-I-I

I saw him on the verge of tears which caused my soul to turn white again, but instead of running away I hugged him because I genuinely felt bad for him.

Asriel:You can trust me Sans

I whispered to him and so he kept explaining and I saw the rest of the world was dark, but me and Sans were both the only lights.

Sans:Okay thanks Azzy, so last run I killed nearly the entire underground until I was in the void where I met W.D. Gaster, so he injected some Blood into me too see if I could handle it but everyone else he experimented on either killed everyone else or they committed suicide, and so those are the sins that I have the ones I keep getting remembered of.

When he finished I felt a bit sadder for him but he did kinda deserve it, but we walked to the PE field and we weren't the only light anymore.

 ***Chara's POV***

I am wondering what made Sans and Asriel took so long for them to get here, so I asked Papyrus.

Chara:Hey Papyrus does Sans usually take this long?

Then he responded.

Papyrus:Yes yes he does.

But Asriel never did what if, no it couldn't be because of that.

 _?:_ _Maybe it is because of that._

I was surprised and accidentally said out loud.

Chara:WHAT THE HELL!

Everyone except for Sans because he was sleeping looked at me and I awkwardly respond trying to brush it off./p

Chara:Um Sorry for that I was just remembering a horror movie I watched

Okay that was a dumb excuse, but then Undyne oddly enough asked me.

Undyne:What was the movie called?

I quickly answered.

Chara:Friday The 13th!

Then dad came out to the field to talk to me.

Asgore:Chara what did me and your mother tell you?

I sigh then responded sounding a bit forced.

Chara:Never watch a horror movie until we are old enough

Even though I was a teenager, then my dad pats my head and announces to everyone.

Asgore:Okay everyone all of us will be doing some training if you want to be a royal guard member

 ***Sans POV***

I woke up and heard the announcement but I sighed and knew how crazy Papyrus would go, and speaking of which Papyrus was super excited and so was Undyne because she could train with King Asgore.

Papyrus:OH MY GOD YES I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT DISAPPOINT.

I then decided to make a pun just to try to get over earlier.

Sans:TIBIA honest that sounds HUMERUS

Two skeleton puns in one sentence. Papyrus groaned and then Asgore told everyone who they were facing.

Asgore:Okay Round 1 will be

 **Papyrus vs Burgerpants**

 **Asriel vs Muffet**

 **Chara vs Bob**

 **Undyne vs Alphys**

 **Sans vs Grillbys**

Then we all got ready but all I did was sit down and drink ketchup and got ready too see Match 1 which Asgore announced was

Asgore:Undyne vs Alphys you two are up

Alphys nervously got onto the field which had green grass all over it, and even Undyne out of all people was also nervous but I understood why but the both of them got ready with King Asgore being the one who says who wins, and who loses and so we all started to count down.

Everyone:3,2,1!

But then I for some reason yell out.

Sans:PLEASE DON'T END ON A CLIFFHANGER!

 **Too bad Sans anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this and the new POV writing that I wanted to do but anyway Chara has a voice in their head now, also things will be complex but anyway Sans was admittingly OOC but like I said in Information this happens before Sans completely turns into himself so he's gonna be a bit off also more stuffs will be explained later on but we all know what comes last.**

 **PEACE OUT**


	14. Undertale High School-Chapter 13

**Undertale High School-Chapter 13**

 ***Undyne's POV***

Why am I fighting Alphys? I keep asking myself that as I stand across him on the field and even I could tell that she didn't want to do it.

Everyone:3,2,1 GO!

But both me and Alphys hesitated to go or not but it was either the royal guard or her.

Alphys:D-Don't hold back U-Undyne!

I hear her randomly shouted out like she wanted me to go after her but I decided to let her hit me first.

Alphys:A-AGH!

She hit me but it didn't do much and I just felt bad for her so I just simply throw her off the field, she landed on a inflatible but was knocked out but I won against my closest friend.

I walked back with Alphys and I was gonna battle against the winner of the next round in a 1v1.

 ***Chara's POV***

King Asgore:Next ones up is Chara Dremurr vs Bob!

I heard my dad yell out loud and I went onto the field feeling pretty confident and I knew this was gonna be a quick victory for me, and when I saw Bob go up Everyone did a countdown.

Everyone:3,2,1 GO!

I quickly punched Bob and he went flying out of the school, and well unsuprisingly I won and everyone stared at me in shock except for Sans because that lazybone was sleeping again, but that's what I liked about Sans he was so lazy yet so powerful, he was strong but hid it and kept being funny, he was strong but he only showed off his intellegence but even I knew that he held secrets.

 ***Papyrus's POV***

King Asgore:Next ones up is Papyrus vs Burgerpants!

I heard King Fluffypants yell out and I saw standing on the field face to face with Burgerpants, but I wanted to win for 2 reasons to join the royal guard, and to prove myself to Sans and I was started to count down.

Everyone:3,2,1!

I threw 5 bones at Burgerpants and he just took a hit but he tried to punch me, until I turned his soul blue and so he couldn't dodge any of the bones coming and one of them broke upon impact when it hit him which knocked him out and just like that I was the winner but I wasn't gonna stop until I would prove myself to Sans.

 ***Asriel's POV***

King Asgore:The next ones up is Asriel vs Muffet!

I nervously went onto the field but no one knew how good I was not even Chara because Chara only met me in this run and I never showed them my true power, but Sans for some reason looked like he knew that I was gonna win and he yelled out.

Sans:I'm rooting for ya Azzy

I smiled and everyone started to count down the battle.

Everyone:3,2,1 GO!

Muffet turned my soul purple and I was on a spider web but I could only move into 3 places, Muffet threw crossaunts and muffins at me but I somehow kept dodging and I started to get a little confident until she summoned A GIANT SOUL EATING MUFFIN! WAIT WHAT!?

Asriel:O-OH MY G-GOD!

Yep now I had arachnaphobia as I quickly climbed away from the GIANT SOUL EATING MUFFIN and there was more bake items trying to hit me until I summoned 2 giant swords which surpised everyone except for Sans, I quickly slashed them at Muffet and she got hit by both of them and went crashing into the ground as I knock her off her spider web and she was knocked out, I was scared that I killed her but she survived and I was proud of myself for winning, I saw my dad and Chara smile for me but something was off. Did Sans know that I would win and if so how did he know?

 ***Sans's POV***

I lazingly walked onto the field but I remembered earlier when I turned Azzy's soul blue, did the events in Chapter 11 made me do that? But I knew that the answer was yes and I saw that Grillbys was ready to battle and everyone did the typical countdown crap they do everytime a match is gonna begin.

Everyone:3,2,1 FIGHT!

Looks like the writer isn't lazy when it comes to writing me **Seriously Sans.** So Grillbys was shooting fireballs out of his hand but I dodged them casually and so he built up a fire blast like attack but I just smirked as he was charging it up and when he blasted it there was smoke all around me and Grillbys but then I saw my right eye turn blue for some reason.

Sans:This is new, maybe this is the result oh well I'll use it as a secret weapon.

When the smoke was gonna clear up I summoned a sharp bone and clashed as grillby summoned a fire sword and so I just decided to Injustice 2 him **Stop breaking the 4th wall Sans.**

Sans:Can you handle the HEAT of this situation?

You could tell that Grillbys liked the pun but he summoned another fire sword, but I summoned a blue and so when he swinged with the fire sword it broke in half and I just kept smirking then I teleported much to Grillbys confusion but he saw a giant blue light hit him and so he was knocked out, and only NOW the smoke cleared as I was relaxing by Grillbys knocked out body.

Sans:Not bad Grill oh well I guess I was on FIRE during that hehehe.

I relaxed and then the bell rang so sadly I had to walk to class with everyone but I knew that Asgore was gonna be thinking, let's just say I know this because of my special abilities.

 ***Asgore's POV***

Well that was interesting to say the least and so I wondered, who do I think will win?

Asgore:Well Papyrus seems determined, although Undyne looks like she wants to join but she really does care about her friends, Asriel will be too nervous too face Chara, speaking of who I know that Chara will most likely win but, that Sans is hiding somethings and also who knows what he did when smoke covers the field, okay so it's time for me to decide who will fight next.

I made up my mind on who the winner of the next 2 will face.

 **Sans vs Papyrus**

 **Undyne vs Chara**

And then the winners of both of those battles will face each other, then last but not least the winner of round 3 will face Asriel because I don't want him too freak out too much and also it looks likes he is really close to Chara and that Sans.

 *** _Blood's POV_ ***

Chara saw that Sans was thinking that something was off but then Chara once again heard a voice inside their mind.

 _?:Okay let's cut to the chase I am your voice inside your head and my name is Blood._

But Chara decided to go inside the bathroom which caused Sans to be suspicious and well it is obvious why because I am the reason why he disappears from everyone else and now Chara is pulling a Sans, Chara got into the bathroom and decided to have a little chat with me.

Chara:Okay then " _Blood_ " what the hell do you want?

 _Blood:I am here to tell you about the devil you are dealing with that Sans has dealt with for 7 runs._

Chara was confused and then I knew that Chara didn't know about some things which was most likely because of Sans.

 _Blood:Sans really does like to keep secrets doesn't he oh well that DEVIL is ME and you will have a BAD TIME in the future after all he's never told the truth_

I decided to once again quote Sans to play mind games on Chara.

 _Blood:Of a thousand lies_

Chara got mad at me but that just made Chara a easy target to turn evil unlike Sans so Chara foolishly enough ripped off the bathroom door and hit it on their head and the door broke but unlike Sans, Chara wasn't knocked out until Chara flew into the lockers which were all red, and they all had a huge dent and Chara went through one locker and even a solid wall, so I decided to say one more thing.

 _Blood:I AM YOUR DEMONS!_

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter also, sorry if this took over a day I just needed a day of break at the very least and also I was thinking to myself who should fight who? And so this is my decision but here are some questions that if I was reading this and never knew the answer to that I would ask.**

 **Question 1:Why is Papyrus so desperate to prove himself to Sans?**

 **Question 2:How does Blood connect to Undertale?**

 **Question 3:What is this sin that Blood keeps talking about?**

 **But I will not answer nor comment on any of these questions and also some of these questions might be answered and last but not not not the absolete very least**

 **PEACE OUT**


	15. Undertale High School-Chapter 14

**Undertale High School-Chapter 14**

 ***Toriel's POV***

I saw all the children walk in besides Chara, oh dear what did Chara do now?

Toriel:My children where is Chara?

Everyone seemed confused but Sans looks like he was talking to someone in the corner and after that he looked like he knew where Chara went, so I decided to ask him where Chara was.

Toriel:Sans, my child do you know where Chara is?

Sans nodded and so we all followed him but when we got their we saw that Chara was knocked out inside the janitor's room, whoever the janitor was, but I was scared for my own child so I quickly pulled out Chara and I was very worried.

Toriel:Chara are you okay my child?

Chara opened their eyes and I sighed in relief, but Chara wasn't getting of the hook that easy.

Toriel:Chara my dear never scare me like that again

Chara nodded but I didn't care for what they destroyed, I only cared about their safety and so we all went back to the class all okay, but why would Chara do this to themself?

 ***** **Papyrus's POV***

All I could think about today was proving myself to Sans and cooking and so when Female Asgore spoke up I was READY.

Toriel:Okay my children today we will be cooking while dancing.

Then I heard Undyne spoke up sounding confused.

Undyne:But why Mrs. Toriel?

Female Asgore spoke up again.

Toriel:Please just call me Toriel and also because the secret to cooking is love.

Yep I was confused now but Female Asgore played ***Megalovania*** and so we all cooked while listening.

 ***No one's POV***

Asriel clapped his hands awkwardly while cooking, Chara did a headstand while cooking near a pot, Papyrus was moving his hands everywhere, Undyne was doing the wave like how people do, Alphys awkwardly moved her feet, Bob had words below him, Muffet was doing a spider dance **ironic** , Grillby was just cooking, Burgerpants was angrily trying to dab but failed, but Sans was moving his head to the beat and started to break dance which suprised a lot of people.

Papyrus:Sans are you dancebreaking that you play on our TV?

Papyrus asked in awe but all Sans did was wave his finger at him and then he did the worm before doing multiple backflips, Chara wanted to join in but insisted for Asriel to also come in.

Chara:Come on Asriel

Asriel was too nervous for him to start dancing until Sans pulls both Chara and Asriel to dance with him, and so Chara started to spin on their head and then Sans joined in, after that Sans started to slow dance with Asriel, then Sans slow danced with Chara.

Sans:There we go time to LIGHT EM UP!

Both Asriel and Chara grabbed Sans's hands and so they all defied gravity as their souls were turned blue, they all were break dancing in the air until the blue soul affect weared off and so Asriel landed awkwardly on Sans and Asriel studdered

Asriel:U-Um I-I-I/p

Sams awkwardly got out of the awkward position and so Chara, Sans, and Asriel all raised their hands all together and everyone clapped for them which made Asriel and Chara feel accomplished and then the bell rang so they all decided to walk to their next class.

 ***Sans's POV***

That turned awkward pretty fast oh well things might be okay this series **Sans stop breaking the 4th wall** anyway we all walked to the next class but I decided to ask Chara a question.

Sans:Hey Chara?

Chara for some reason jumped a bit when I asked them and they awkwardly responded while studdering which was odd.

Chara:Y-Yes S-Sans?

That was weird but as much as I hated to trust _Blood_ I had to ask Chara.

Sans:Do you have a voice inside your head named _Blood_?

Chara was shocked to see that I knew why she went away after Period 1 but to be fair I always did that.

Sans:Well I know this because he told me that you have _Determination_ in you

Chara was still speechless but I needed to get that _Determination_ because only I could contain it and because Chara didn't gain it naturally but I decided to just simply warn them.

Sans:I just hope that you can contain it okay kiddo?

Chara nodded and so we both walked and also I learned how to talk to _Blood_ without talking, I can do it by using my mind.

Sans: _Okay Blood you will try but fail to control Chara_

 _Blood:Th_ _at is where you are wrong Sansy, Chara will be a sinner just like you_

I growled a bit but I decided to just simply respond.

Sans: _You will try and fail Blood then you will give up forever_

 _Blood:A_ _ctually_ _YOU will give up just like how your father gave up on you, Papyrus, and your mother_

I couldn't hold it in because _Blood_ made it personal but I decided to teleport by a tree before yelling at this stupid voice./p

Sans:DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DEAD BEAT FATHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!

 _Blood:looks like I got into your head Sansy oh well this is why you never make promises right?_

I was angry and confused now but I decided to just angrily respond.

Sans:What do you mean?

 _Blood:You never make promises Sansy because of the Resets and you will GIVE UP HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

I threw a tree angrily but decided to calm down and walk to 3rd Period because I will not _GIVE UP._

 **And there is Chapter 14 now Sans was OOC in this Chapter but I will try to get him back in character next Chapter and also this entire series will make sense when Chapter 61 comes and that will be the FINAL Chapter for this series also he is some facts about _Blood._**

 **Fact 1:He is Determination**

 **Now this is not cannon in Undertale but once again in Chapter 61 this will make sense**

 **Fact 2: _Blood_ is a voice inside Sans's and Chara's heads**

 **Now this one is very obvious but I can't reveal too much about _Blood._**

 **Fact 3:He was killed by Sans**

 **So yeah a few Chapters ago this was confirmed and also _Blood said_ _we_ sometimes just to play more literal mind games on Sans, and we all know there is only one way to end this Chapter**

**PEACE OUT**


	16. Undertale High School-Chapter 15

**Undertale High School-Chapter 15**

 ***Alphy's POV***

We a-all went to T-Temmie speaking class, and I k-knew that these Temmies were g-gonna defy science f-for some reason mainly because they are very a-active, when we arrived there we froggit's inside the walls w-with the Temmies a-and the Temmies were already a Autotem and well i-it was weird to say the least.

AuToTEm:hO1 f3LL0W s;UDen7s

F-For some reason S-Sans decided to b-break the "4th wall" h-he told me a-about.

Sans:Can you speak a bit more clearer, the Readers can't understand what you mean because your talking like that okay!? **True**

The Autotem nodded and the A-Autotem put on a adamantium helmet o-on wherever it c-came from and it s-sword was a bunch of Temmie's also t-the entire thing was made out o-of Temmie's with one pilot inside.

Temmie:OhaY Temmi3's introDucE yoURsELVes

All of the Temmie's except for one:h01 w3 ArE Temmie now Wh0 wants to lEARN!

I slowly n-nodded and so all the T-Temmie's blew up with o-our teacher getting ready t-to teach us about the A-Autotem.

Temmie:Okay students

We a-all had our mouth's w-wide open and S-Sans was sleeping again with h-his mouth open, T-Temmie noticed this when U-Undyne yelled out.

Undyne:I NEVER KNEW TEMMIE'S SPEAK ENGLISH!

Temmie:Just because us Temmie's and Bob are joke characters doesn't mean we are dumb

I scratched m-my head and so did nearly e-everyone else and t-then Papyrus s-spoke up.

Papyrus:Who is Bob?

Sans N-NOW wakes up a-and answers P-Papyrus's question.

Sans:Bob is the Temmie who has been left out as of recent Chapters

A-As in on cue Bob speaks up a-after Sans was done talking.

Bob:Um duh after all

H-He put on some s-shades he somehow g-got, but he s-spoke up in a Arnold Schwarzenegger v-voice

Bob:I have been waiting for you

He took the s-shades off, S-Sans was fast asleep but c-class went on and T-Temmie started teaching u-us some actual t-things.

Temmie:Okay everyone a Joke character is self explained but keep in mind these character's are made for jokes and while some of them are dumb not all joke character's are and also they may be random appearances like us in Undertale but just because we say our names doesn't mean we are dumb, you see some characters are redeemable, some aren't, but we are funny and all but we all have a side to us our creators don't usually explore upon but we aren't dumb, we see the readers

T-Temmie for some reason l-looked at the s-screen and said to i-it in a Tommy Wiseau v-voice

Temmie:Oh hi Mark, anyway long story short we may have little character development but we all are different in our own ways but none of us is perfect even if there is 2 characters that are very fimiliar there is always something a bit off about them which is what makes even the smallest of choices matter and that is where we get into my lesson for today which is the butterfly effect

I d-don't know how she g-got all of this r-ready to teach to us i-it was like she k-knew that we w-were gonna talk about this b-but then she explains the Autotem.

Temmie:The key to the Autotem is teamwork, you know what people say these days "teamwork makes the dream work" and no I am not talking about the studio anyway can anyone define what exactly is the butterfly effect is?

Someone raised there hand a-and we all l-looked at t-the person and i-it w-was a mysterious person that was a-all shadowy.

 ***? POV***

?:All the other kids with their pumped up kicks, you better run, better run, outrun my gun, outrun my bullet, faster than my bullet

I started to whistle with some breeze going throughout the room that everyone felt and I slowly walked up to Sans while everyone else had a spiky vine around them and I pointed a six-shooter gun to his head and I saw him woke up, Sans stared with me face to face so I responded sounding creepy.

?:Do you wanna have a bad time?

We kept staring at each other for 30 minutes straight and then I decided to load up my gun and got ready to shoot Sans and I was about to KILL him until I saw behind me a little scared looking goat with two swoards inside their hands and so I walked up to them and we started to fight until the bell rang

 ***Asriel's POV***

The bell rang and so the lights turned off, when the lights turned back on that thing was gone but there was a note where it stood and so I read it aloud.

Asriel:I'm not afraid to take a stand, everybody take my hand, we'll walk this rope together

Sans then spoke up and randomly says.

Sans:Whoever was that is most likely not friendly

But I was thinking to myself who or what was that, the bell rang and so we went to class, but along the way I saw another skeleton who was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt kind of like Sans and they also had black and red snickers but also had red eyes amd had one golden teeth but while looking at him I tripped but Sans caught me, then he pulled me back up, until we saw another one that looked like Sans but they had a yellow and blue star eye in each eye socket, a brown scarf, had a giant paintbrush and also had some weird colors inside of jars strapped to their brown shirt but we dismissed it.

 ***Sans's POV***

I once again spoke telepathically but instead I heard another familiar voice

?: _Okay Blood what do you want_

That's weird no one else knows _Blood_ except for wait Chara

Sans: _Chara is that you?_

Chara: _Sans you can speak telepathically too_

Sans: _Yes so you talking to Blood again?_

Chara: _Yeah but did you see those peoples who looked like you?_

I knew who Chara was talking about.

Sans: _Yeah those are other Sanses from other timelines one of them is Fell Sans and the other was Ink Sans so I think that they are here for a reason_

 _Blood:We all are here for a reason after all I was too busy watching some phsyco's that I decided that I FELL for no reason_

Sans: _Wait since when was Blood funny?_

Chara: _I don't know_

 _Blood:Well I may be smart and slightly pshycotic but I know when to be funny to some SINNERS_

Chara: _What do you want Blood?_

 _Blood:I am here to give you guys a heads up about a ERROR coming in a few Chapters and also_

For some reason he started to sing a song.

 _Blood:I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Sans: _There's the pshycotic Blood I'm used to_

Chara: _Wait Blood would you know anything about that phsyco?_

 _Blood:Well I can only give one hit you better run_

Sans: _Okay that's weirdly cryptic_

The bell rang and so all of us walked to out next period but I knew that _Blood_ when he said _FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_ that he was trying to get into my head again but this time it did not work and it will never work on me for now.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this sorry it took a day to make I just need to take my time with these anyway here are the 3 songs used in this Chapter**

 **Song 1:Foster The People-Pumped Up Kicks**

 **Now this song's lyrics confirms somethings about the mysterious character**

 **Song 2:Eminem-I'm Not Afraid**

 **Now this IS a rap song but I like the song but I included it because it also says some things about the mysterious character**

 **Song 3:Skillet-Monster**

 **Now this song is awesome in my opinion but why _Blood_ said it was explained**

 **Now if anyone can make a good theory on this fan fiction that would be appreciated and also here are the 3 confirmed characters from other timelines**

 **Character 1:Fell Sans**

 **Character 2:Ink Sans**

 **Character 3:Error Sans**

 **Now none of these characters are my favorite sans but we will get to him**

 **Also remember I will have a Q and A so ask some questions okay?**

 **Also here are some of _Blood's_ personalities**

 _ **Blood:Pshycotic, Smart, Funny**_

 **I can't say much more about _Blood_ but here is what I have left to say**

 **And everyone who knows how I end things will not be surprised of what I am gonna say which is...**

 **PEACE OUT**


	17. Undertale High School-Chapter 16

***Undertale High School-Chapter 16***

 ***Mettaton EX's POV***

I was getting ready to make a glorious introduction until the students walked in, but to be honest about Alphys she made a great life decision to make me like this, but I never really thanked her, oh well a star's gotta do what a star's gotta do.

Alphys:O-Okay Mettaton y-you can come o-out now

A song started to play which said:

 **Glorious!**

As the entire theatre was dark and all the lights were on me as I proudly announced.

Mettaton EX:This period will be

 **Glorious!**

Alphys rolled her eyes, Sans was asleep, but everyone else was staring at me like I was the best star ever.

Mettaton EX:Okay students let's get ready!

All the lights went back on and the theatre was normal now.

Mettaton EX:Okay Class you will be competing against each other in a dance off!

Alphys looked at me angrily because she wasn't the best singer, but I already knew that.

Mettaton EX:Okay Class get ready to choose a dance because thus starts in 10 minutes okay, oaky now go!

I was a **GLORIOUS** teacher

 ***Asriel's POV***

I was nervous about a sing off and so I asked Chara for help.

Asriel:Chara do you know which song I should sing?

Chara looked at me, and they looked surprised so they hugged me very tightly

Chara:Yes you didn't studded for once Azzy that is AWESOME!

Everyone was awkwardly looking at us so we went into the boy's bathroom to talk, when we got inside I responded.

Asriel:Heh well I really have grown haven't I?

There was a glass window by the door, and I stared at Sans while he was sleeping and I didn't noticed that I blushed a bit, but Chara noticed this and spoke up.

Chara:Why are you blushing Asriel Dremurr?

I fell down because Chara noticed, I got up and quickly tried to act like nothing happened.

Asriel:I-I-I w-w-well y-y-you

Chara then spoke up sounding suspicious.

Chara:Wait who helped you to stop studdering?

I nervously bleated like a goat, next thing I know Sans was in the bathroom somehow.

Sans:That sounded cute, oh well I GOATa go

The three drum notes played again and so all of us laughed at the pun, Sans then walked out but I was once again blushing.

Chara:Asriel?

Chara asked suspiciously, but I didn't fall this time and was stood up straight.

Asriel:Yes Chara?

Chara:Why were you blushing?

I sighed in defeat and decided to finally tell Chara.

Asriel:Fine I have a crush on Sans

Chara stared at me and awkwardly walked out, then the dance off started and it was my turn.

I stood up on the stage and was sweating nervously until Sans got on to the stage to tell me something.

Sans:You got this Azzy just lose yourself

I smiled and so Sans got off the stage and I started to dance, first I slowly started to do the worm and when I got up I jumped and did 3 backflips and I started to slow down until I saw Sans, I started to break dance and was spinning on my finger then I jumped using one finger and accidentally pulled the roped for the curtains, but I let go only for me to stop in the air as I saw Sans wink at me, so when I touched the ground I jumped and I dabbed, everyone clapped for me but the only reason why I could do it was because of Sans and I think that he knew that.

 ***Chara's POV***

I got onto the stage and immediately started to dance like a boss and I even ran up the curtain and did 31 backflips, and I also jumped onto everyone sitting and they all carrier me like a rockstar until, I was carried and Sans caught me when I reached him and he held me in a romantic position on accident, he obviously was nervous.

Sans: U-Um Hi Chara

I smiled and so I stood me up as I ran back to the stage, and jumped high but I also started to sing

 ***Linkin Park-Numb plays***

 **Chara:I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless lost under the surface, don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure walking in your shoes**

 **Then Asriel started to sing with me.**

 **Asriel:Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow**

 **Chara:Every step I take is another mistake to you**

 **Asriel:Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow**

 **Sans just also randomly joins in to sing with us.**

 **Sans:I've become so Numb, I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware, I'm becoming this, all I want to do, Is be more like me and less like you!**

 **Mettaton EX oddly enough joins in.**

 **Mettaton:Can't you see that your smothering me**

 **So did Undyne.**

 **Undyne:Holding to tightly, afraid of losing control**

 **And Alphys.**

 **Alphys:Cause everything that you thought I would be**

 **And Muffet.**

 **Muffet:Has fallen apart right in you**

 **You know what everyone else joins in because I am not writing this long just to start the obvious**

 **Burgerpants:Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow**

 **Chara:Every step I take is another mistake to you**

 **Asriel:Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow**

 **Chara:And every second I waste is more than I can take!**

 **Sans:I've become so Numb, I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware, I'm becoming this, all I want to do is to be more like me and be less like you!**

 **Rock and roll instruments are being played by Grillbys as Sans continues.**

 **Sans:And I know, I may end up failing too, but I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you!**

 **Me and Asriel started to smile and look at Sans.**

 **Sans:I've become so Numb, I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware!**

 **Everyone except for me and Asriel played a instrument.**

 **Sans:I've become so Numb!**

 **Chara:I can't feel you there**

 **Asriel:Tired of being what you want me to be**

 **Sans:I've become so Numb!**

 **Chara:I can't feel you there**

 **Asriel:Tired of being what you want me to be**

 ***Song Ends***

 ***Sans's POV***

The bell rang and so we all went to our next class but I talked with _Blood_ until I saw a dark room which I entered, I also saw some big pits inside of there.

Sans:What the hell?

I asked sounding confused but I knew that _Blood_ had something to do with this, so I asked him only too see a shadowy version of me.

 _?:Hi Sans you want to play a GAME HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

I punched it but my punch wnet through it and I was blasted out of the room and was knocked into the lockers which all broke apart upon impact.

Sans:Ow dammit that hurts!

I saw the figure gone and the room started to turn dark, but I wash shocked because inside of the lockers was a electric wire which turned off all the lights in school, but it somehow didn't kill me but I was knocked out.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter now for the Readers who did read Side plot Chapter 1 knows who the figure is, but now there are more mysteries now thanks to my writing powers, but here is some evidences for who _Blood_ is.**

 ** _Evidence 1:Pumped Up Kicks_**

 ** _Evidence 2:What he does_**

 ** _Evidence 3:His personality_**

 **Now I can't give much more but you get the idea also the nest sideplot Chapter for people who reads it will be after Chapter 18 and remember that series you can choose who Ink will be paired with:**

 **Error Sans**

 **Geno Sans**

 **For the person with the most votes will be paired with Ink and the person with less will be with Blueberry so comment who you guys want and also I know that this was last year but**

 **R.I.P Chester Bennington**

 **When I was small I listened to Linkin Park and they were my favorite been at one point so I made the Undertale characters sing Numb for him and also thank you Chester and may you find peace in your next life**

 **But to end this Chapter there is only one way to do so by saying**

 **PEACE OUT**


	18. Undertale High School-Chapter 17

**Undertale High School-Chapter 17**

 ***Grillby's POV***

We all walked to Science class where Sans puked Blood on us for some reason, it was weird but this world is full of mysteries so I guess thats why, we reached Science class and everyone sits down, Alphys spoke up.

Alphys:Okay Class I m-made the room B-Blood proof b-because of someone

Alphys looks at Sans, but Sans shrugs then goes to sleep, but I burned his skeletal hand and woke him up.

Sans:Seriously Grill

I nodded but Sans knew why I woke him up, so he decided to convince me to let him sleep.

Sans:Oh come on I was on FIRE

I wasn't gonna fall for his puns this time, so I decided to shake my head side to side which signals no, so he kept trying to convince me.

Sans:Don't worry Grill I got this besides I am a skeleton, not a MONSTER right Grill?

That was true, but from how he looks I can tell that something inside of him doubted him, and that always was weird about Sans, I studied him long enough to know that he doubts himself sometimes for no reason, the reason was unknown, since I couldn't talk I decided to write down on a note without burning it because I could only burn things if I wanted to, Sans read from the paper.

Sans:Sans, why do you always doubt yourself?

He looked confused when he read that, which caused him to lie again.

Sans:I don't doubt myself Grill in fact I believe I can fly hehehe

Sans could let the conversation always go on his side, unless if he was having a conversation with me because I was smart but confident, kind of like Sans himself, so I wrote down more on another note which he read.

Sans:Stop lying Sans you always do this, and don't try to let the conversation go your way, I am not falling for your tricks

Sans sighed in defeat, even though he had a hard time letting the conversation got to his side when he was "talking" with me, I could never get it to my side either and so the longer it went the less control I had over the conversation, but this time I won.

Sans:Okay then Grill I'll tell you, don't get too close it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide and that is all I'll tell you

Sans was smart, he even got me overconfident but he was smart enough to play me, instead of giving me a straight answer he decided to be cryptic again, which I usually would figure out with Sans, but he looked very cocky that I wouldn't be able to solve what that meant, and he was right there was no hint about his demons, Sans won again by using confidence against me.

 ***Sans's POV***

And the Writer thought that I was cocky **Oh shut up** so with me as the winner of the conversation I went to sleep, and I was in my nightmare walking around, and I saw that Golden Flower again, so I talked with it.

Sans:Okay you Golden piece of crap what do you have for me this time huh?

I expected the Golden Flower to be silent but they responded, and they sounded demonic.

Golden Flower:I have another suprise for you, smiley trashbag

That wasn't the best insult but was a good one, so I decided to drop the smile and decided to partially show my true self.

Sans:Okay what should I call you Flower?

The Golden Flower was confused why I was asking what to call it.

Golden Flower:Well I am YOUR BEST NIGHTMARE but I will except another name.

I was testing if I should beat the crap out of the Flower or not, but this Flower was manipulative, but so was I.

Sans:I'll call you Flowey sound good weed?

Flowey growled but summoned a giant vine and it shook my hand, it was suprisingly not the most disgusting thing I've done.

Flowey:Okay then "Sans" why are you being nice?

Flowey wanted to ask some questions, but so did I.

Sans:The REAL question here is how do you know me?

Flowey growled but smiled demonically, so I looked around before looking back, I was surrounded by a bed of golden flowers, all of them shot out vines and wrapped around me, they dragged me into the ground, but I fell into hell as dead bodies of me everywhere was falling besides me, they all said in unison though.

Dead Sans's:YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!

When I hit the ground with all the other ones, all of the other ones turned to dust, but I survived and stood up to see the shadowy figure I saw during 3rd Period again, it pointed the six shooter gun to my head, but I couldn't move and it pulled to trigger.

Sans:SON OF A!

I woke up as everyone else was once again staring at me but I once again somehow regained my composure, I even tried to dismiss the situation.

Sans:Sorry I was just thinking of Papyrus being taken to Suplex City by Undyne **WWE reference lol**

The bell rang and so we all walked to our next class, until Papyrus talked to me.

Papyrus:Sans why are you always lying to everyone?

Papyrus was worried but once again I tried to dismiss the situation.

Sans:I don't know what you mean, I mean what I'm about to say is HUMERUS

Papyrus ran through the walls, everyone stared at the hole in the wall but I just shrugged.

 *** _Blood's POV*_**

 _Blood:Hi Sans how was your not so scary 5th period?_

Sans noticed my voice and decided to talk again and once again sounded cocky.

Sans: _Not so scary_

Sans always was a little cocky, Chara joined in on the conversation.

Chara: _Sans what was up with Flowey in your nightmare?_

Sans was a little shocked that Chara figured out what happened, but I decided to tell both of them another fact about me.

 _Blood:Anyone who can speak telepathically can read each other minds whenever they want, and since Chara can read Sans mind Chara can now know what Sans is thinking, nice trick isn't it_

Sans now knew how Chara knew so he had to be more secretive now, but I decided to say more things.

 _Blood:Chara had a bad time didn't they, I mean they almost killed as much people as you Sans_

Chara noticed what I said and responded.

Chara: _Wait Sans killed people besides me?_

Sans tried to dismiss this situation, which is what he has been doing this entire Chapter **Oh great another 4th wall breaker**.

Sans: _Blood is just trying to get into your head, don't let him_

All of the Children reached 6th Period right on time, but I was gonna get someone sooner or later.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter and also this Chapter felt so slow, oh well at least we know a bit more things now.**

 ** _Fact 1:Blood can break the 4th wall_**

 **Fact 2:Grillby isn't as smart as Sans but is on par with him.**

 **Fact 3:Sans and Chara can read each other's minds.**

 **Also here is a side Fact here are the votes so far for who is paired with Ink.**

 **Error Sans:0**

 **Geno Sans:1**

 **So if it stays like this then Blueberry will be with Error and Ink will be with Geno, and there is one last Chapter to vote in the comments so once again comment who you guys want to win, and here comes the FINALE**

 **PEACE OUT**


	19. Undertale High School-Chapter 18

**Undertale High School-Chapter 18**

 ***Asriel's POV***

All of us walked to Math class but me, because of what I saw last time, but we all went inside but this time there was 4 pits and the walls were not made out of bones, that was scary enough but the teacher's desk was in dust, who is the teacher?

Papyrus: Okay this is new, Sans do you know anything about this?

Sans shrugged and everyone was confused until we all saw a skeletal hand with sharp claws on it touches the door to the room, and in a creepy voice it spoke.

 _?:Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars how I wonder how Sans bleed_

We all didn't mind what he said about Sans's _Bleed_ but we all were creeped out by his voice, except for Sans because he gave a angered look at the figure, Sans's presence made it feel like he knew this thing but only Chara and me caught on to that, so when the thing stepped out it looked like a nightmare with _Blood_ coming out of it's left eye, and it was wearing a black shirt with some colors of black and blue making a scythe, and his pants were red, he also wore a black scarf then he said sounding demonic again.

 _?:Don't get too close it's dark inside, it's where My Demons hide, it's where My Demons hide_

Grillbys stared at Sans, but I was freaking out on the inside as the figure was gonna sit down but when it sat down Sans kept staring at it before it spoke up.

 _?:Hello "students" and sinners how are you all doing? today is gonna be a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these_

This thing saw that I was sweating and decided to give us worksheet, Undyne was whispering to Alphys while I was listening to them.

Undyne:Hey Alphys is there anyone related to this thing?

Alphys nodded and they continued talking, Muffet and Burgerpants were talking also.

Burgerpants:Who the hell is this guy?

Muffet:He is probably another costumer who wants food from me

Burgerpants groaned, Papyrus was talking with Grillbys oddly enough and he tried asking in a whisper.

Papyrus:HEY GRILLBYS DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS THING IS?

Everyone heard him, Sans was quiet and Chara talked with me.

Chara:This thing is creepy isn't it Asriel?

I nodded, Bob was talking with Sans which was much weirder than Papyrus talking with Grillby.

Bob:Sans are you related to this thing in any way, after all he called someone here a sinner, and you would be the closest thing to a sinner

Sans looked a bit suprised that Bob came to that conclusion, but I decided to join in.

Asriel:Why would you call Sans a sinner?

Bob:It's Sans, people like Chara and you find Sans mysterious and also, have you wondered how did Sans defeated Grillby without us finding out how?

Bob was secretly smart, and he made good points, until Sans joined in.

Sans:Firstly I am still here and secondly Grill must have defeated himself, and like I am the only one hiding a secret

Sans stared at Bob and Chara before speaking up again.

Sans:Isn't that right Bob?

Bob growled and decided to stay quiet, and so did I and we all did our worksheet but when I saw the last page there was a picture of Sans decapitating Papyrus's head but that wasn't the worst part, the thing came out of my worksheet and said these lines specifically.

 _?:Beep Beep Azzy_

The things kicked me into a wall, then spat it's dark innards onto me, and this dark innards consumed me and it dropped some _DETERMINATION_ onto and I was kicked went into the mouth of a Golden Flower that was about to me eat and the thing said.

 _?:Everything Ends including you Flowey_

I woke up and nothing happened to me, but I saw a slash mark on my hand and the thing talked out loud once again.

 _?:Okay this is not a secret for the Readers who read The Undertale AU Sideplot but I AM BLOOD AND YOU ALL WILL REST IN PEACE!_

 ***Sans's POV***

A lightning bolt stuck the entire classroom and the classroom exploded which knocked out all of us, but we all still survived which baffles me, but we all woke up in a hospital next to each other, I was between Chara and Asriel, and I spoke up.

Sans:Ugh what happened?

The Riverperson came up to me and started to talk once again.

 _Riverperson:Hello there young skeleton, do you fear the man who speaks in hands?_

I nodded because I knew that the _Riverperson_ always knew something about W.D. Gaster but I decided to talk with the _Riverperson_.

Sans:How am I not dead?

 _Riverperson:Fear the one who created Blood and a drug_

That was cryptic even for me, but I guess I got my crypticness if that is even a word, is it Writer? **I'm not answering that question** but I got it because I learned from the _Riverperson_ and it's a long story but I knew that the _Riverperson_ was talking about _Blood_ but what was a _drug_?

Sans:Okay you won this round, anyway how is everyone else?

 _Riverperson:They will live for now_

I sighed with relief and the _Riverperson_ left, but I walked out of the hospital and the school and around Snowdin because the next class didn't begin until 30 minuets, but I sat down and looked at my snowman and smiled, until it was burned by something and there was 10 mysterious random monsters.

?:Hi there lonely skeleton freak

I kept my cool and decided to simply respond.

Sans:Hi there Ben 10 how are you aliens doing? hehehe

One of them pushed me down and they all beat me up, I didn't try to fight back because I don't show off my powers unless if no one can see me or is near me, and they dumped a ice bucket on me making me freezing even though I am a skeleton **Just roll with it** and was buried in 10 feet of snow, until I saw some snow being dug up above me and I saw Azzy then he worringly asks me.

Asriel:Sans are you okay?!

I nodded but was shaking until Asriel pulled out a blue jacket from out of his backpack and put it on me.

Asriel:There you go Sans you can keep it if you want

I smiled and quietly said to Azzy.

Sans:Thank you Asriel Dremurr

We both stood up and walked back to school but the bell rang, then Asriek freaked out.

Asriel:How are we gonna get to school?!

I smiled and held Azzy's hand, he blushed and I took him into a shortcut, and I was genuinly happy to help out a friend.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this there was a reason why in Chapter 1 Sans had no blue jacket, and this ended on a happy ending for once, also today is the last day to vote on ho should Ink Sans be with**

 **Geno Sans:1 vote**

 **Error Sans:0 vote**

 **Even if you want Geno Sans then just say anyone you want and there isn't much more I can say and these might be my last words for this Chapter oh well time to end this**

 **PEACE OUT**


	20. Undertale High School-Chapter 19

**Undertale High School-Chapter 19**

 ***Papyrus's POV***

We all walked to Band, but Sans was their first with Asriel which no one really focused on, we all sat down, my assumption was that the teacher was invisible, but I decided to talk with Sans "quietly.

Papyrus:HEY SANS DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE TEACHER IS?!

I'd say that THE GREAT PAPYRUS did a good job at staying quiet, but Sans fell asleep which I couldn't do anything about, which also made me remember a book he read me.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Sans:Which story that is convenient to the plot do you want me to read Paps? **Even when Sans is young he still breaks the 4th wall, *sigh* this is gonna be a long day.**_

 _Papyrus:The Brother from another Mother book_

 _Sans grabbed the book and then put his book-reading glasses on, he starts to read the book._

 _Sans:There was a family living in Florida, there was a mom and dad who wasn't married, two sons and one sister living with them and while things weren't the best of times they were okay, until their Brother from another Mother came, now the sister was excited the most and the younger brother felt alright about the news, all of them had fun with their BFAM which is short for the title of the book, but time changes people and when he came, there were problems everywhere and the sister ended up acting the worst to him, he even got into a fight with the older brother, and he hated loving their and wanted to hang himself sometimes, but there was someone who was nice to him in the mix of all of this, the younger brother and they had the closest bond out of all of them, but he didn't live with his dad and family, he lived with his mom who wasn't with the dad, and even though the younger brother and BFAM had a close bond it wasn't close enough, so he went back to his mom's family and a year later he was in the hospital, not because he was hurt but he was having a life even worst than before, and even got bullied, and the younger brother couldn't do anything, after all the younger brother was too weak to do anything about it, and while things were less chaotic the sister was annoying even to her brothers ever since, but the 3 children were the only ones to stay with their parents, but this was the 2nd kid who left the house, the first one was their stepbrother and he wasn't raised by the same parents either and that is the story of the Brother from another Mother._

 _Sans closed the book and slept with me_

 _*Flashback Ends*_

We all got ready to play our instruments, and I was ready to show that I can make a difference in the world.

 ***No One's POV***

 ***Me-Life***

 **Grillby played some sad notes on a piano, and kept playing more sad notes**

 **Sans:Hehehe, We all like to play games**

 **Chara: I may not be well known but I have a name**

 **Asriel: We all think that someone is lame**

 **Undyne:Until we found out that the game was called life**

 **Alphys:We all strife to think that some things are a lie**

 **Sans:But you are lying to yourself and you are really gonna cry**

 **Burgerpants:There are shooters and bombers but I was always to one who didn't really care**

 **Muffet:We thought we had a team**

 **Bob:But it was just a dream**

 **Then Grillby gave Muffet a guitar, she played some rock and roll music.**

 **Sans:BUT IN THE END WE ALL DIE, AFTER WE FINISH THIS GAME OF LIFE!**

 **Then Muffet started to play sad notes also with Grillby, Burgerpants started to play the drumset and went wild.**

 **Asriel:There are helpers, yellers, and people that are healthier, and people who you were close too that you hoped would have a happy life but they didn't have a happy one.**

 **Then Muffet, Grillby, and Burgerpants all played sad notes.**

 **Chara:You always wanted to make a difference**

 **Undyne:You always wanted to make the world happier and thought that you could it**

 **Alphys:Until you realized that this was all a dream so I decided to make up my own music, so people could listen, but in the end we couldn't make a difference**

 **Undyne and Alphys also played upbeat notes using violin's, and Bob started to rap sounding aggressive**

 **Bob:We all try to win a game but little did we know that we were played, and we all didn't want to go to a grave, and you thought that you did nothing wrong but even that was a mistake, we all want to be remembered for what what you did or at the very least your name, we all knew there were sinners and we were gonna make them pay, buy the only reason I did that is because I am the one who is to blame, we all want to drive and thought that some people who change, but the saviors even die oh well then I guess that's Life**

 **Bob played the trumpets, and everyone played loud as Sans, Asriel, and Chara all sang together.**

 **Sans:Even Fairy Tales have a end**

 **Asriel:There are people who lives at home and they sleep on their bed**

 **Chara:There are people who are homeless but are nice and just want their situation to be changed because I am HELL BENT!**

 **Everyone:WE ALL PLAY A GAME THAT CANNOT BE WON!**

 **Asriel:But what we did is already done**

 **Chara:Please forgive me when I'm gone**

 **Sans:I don't want to be forgotten but do I have a choice? and I JUST WANT THE PAIN TO END!**

 **Everyone stopped playing, except for Grillby who played the same sad notes he played at the beggining of the song.**

 **Sans:Hehehe, We all like to play games, I may be f*cked up to some people, and I continue to lie but I want to survive in the game of Life**

 ***Song Ends***

 ***Sans's POV***

The bell rings and so we all put down our instruments, once again I telepathically spoke with _Blood_ after a full episode without much happening in the present **How many times did I tell you Sans to not break the 4th wall** not enough.

Sans: _Okay you Bloody son of a b*tch what do you want?_

I telepathically say in a calm and playful voice.

Chara: _Hi Sans, did you think that song we played was good?_

Sans: _Yeah why do you ask?_

Chara: _No reason..._

Sans: _You want to be a singer in the future don't you?_

Chara: _Sharp as always eh Sans?_

Sans: _Well then meet me at the flower bed's below where you fell, and bring Azzy also okay?_

Chara nodded and stopped speaking telepathically.

 _Blood:Well well looks like Sans the Skeleton has a crush_

I just remembered that _Blood_ can also read my mind so I facepalm then talk to him.

Sans: _Ready, Aim, Fire eh Blood_

 _Blood:I am not gonna Fire yet, so I will be nice to you just this once, but as The Terminator says "I'll be back" hehehe_

Was _Blood_ actually cutting me some slack? Is this a joke? Or did I just always think of him as a b*tch to much to consider how he was like before, after all I did kill him.

Sans: _Blood?_

Nobody responded, so I decided to ask him tomorrow, but the biggest mystery isn't me, it's _Blood_.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this hehehe...Did I just? sorry anyway here's a reminder of the choices in the Sideplot**

 **Who Should help out Ink and Geno against Nightmare?**

 **Dream Sans**

 **Reaper Sans**

 **you decide...next one**

 **Who should Blueberry help out?**

 **Error Sans**

 **Fell Sans**

 **you guys decide this one also...anyway...I will not be posting another Chapter for 3 days, for no reason...**

 **PEACE OUT**


	21. Undertale High School-Chapter 20

**High School-Chapter 20**

 **Hi guys sorry for taking a little break, but I do have a life like all of you people, so I am READY and I am filled with _Determination_ to Write this Chapter after all it is in my name hehehe, and I will try to make better and longer stories, key word TRY, after all Spring Breaks only lasts one week, so expect for new Chapters to come out less often, anyway let's begin**

 ***Asriel's POV***

I was walking home with Chara, and while they were talking with me, Chara randomly asked me a question.

Chara:So why do you like Sans?

My face turned red, and I try to dismiss the question, but I am not Sans so I sigh then tell Chara why.

Asriel:Because he is so nice, and funny, and smart, and cool, and he is just

Chara decided to finish my sentence, actually we should finish each other's sentences more.

Chara:Very Dreamy?

I nodded, but Chara isn't always smarter than me, so I suspiciously asked Chara.

Asriel:Yes and how would you know Chara?

Chara freaked out a bit, and I gasped because I knew more about Chara.

Asriel:OH MY GOD CHARA DO YOU LIKE SANS!?

Chara was freaking out more, and they tried to say a very simple no.

Chara:N-n-n-n-n-n-o-on-no-uh-nnnnn-I AM NOT BEING SUSPICIOUS YOU ARE!

Wow, Chara sucked at saying a simple no, oh well I just decided to ask Chara more questions.

Asriel:Why do YOU like about Sans?

Chara sighed in defeat, then they spoke up sounding ashamed.

Chara:Well he is charming whether it's intentional or not, he helped me learned cooking, and he believes in me, and he is so cute when he studders.

I nodded my head in agreement, but Chara decided to quickly tell me something sounding competitive.

Chara:Whoever dates Sans first wins?

Chara held out their hand, and I shook their hand, the race was on.

Chara:Also we are gonna play with our instruments and sing with Sans, can you handle it?

I smiled, because I could handle it, at least I think I could.

Asriel:Yes I CAN handle it

We kept talking and we were home, Mom was cooking butterscotch pie, and Dad was having a cup of tea.

Chara:Hi mom, Hi dad

Chara said sounding nice, Mom put our butterscotch pie's on the table, and Dad sat on the table with me and Chara, Mom also sat down.

Toriel:Hello my children how was school today?

Asgore:Now, now Tori, they need to be asked another question first like

Toriel:Do they have a crush on anyone?

My face and Chara's face turned red, but Mom and Dad were to busy talking with each other to notice.

Asgore:No Tori my dear, that is invading someone's privacy

Toriel:Fair point but I hope they aren't getting bullied

Mom gasped before worringly asked me and Chara.

Toriel:ARE YOU TWO BEING BULLIED!?

Mom was too worried to notice that me and Chara's face were still red, but Dad noticed this and spoke up.

Asgore:Why are your faces red?

I tried my best not to pull a Chara and act normal.

Asriel and Chara:N-N-n-o-rWa-ea-sin-we mean u-um-um-tmr-moo-fnaf-pup-swm-lp-sth-mlp-ig-magic

Dad laughed at undoubtly the poorest attempt at keeping a secret, so Mom asks me and Chara sounding suspicious.

Toriel:Which boy do you both have a crush on?

I sighed in defeat then quickly told Mom.

Asriel:Sans

Mom gasped, then ran around in excitement, Dad was still laughing, so Chara decided to awkwardly talk.

Chara:We are just gonna be by the Flower bed, We will be back by 10:00

Chara grabbed my hand and then quickly ran out, and I was being dragged so quickly that I was above ground.

 ***Sans's POV***

I patiently waited at the flower bed, and I fell asleep dammit, I was having a dream which better not happen everytime I leave school **Deal with it** , I was in my dream and pulled some roots out of the ground of the flower bed, and I heard Flowey's voice behind me.

Flowey:I'm going back to my Roots

I got onto my knee and talked with the weed.

Sans:Hi weed, why do you want to control me?

Flowey:Took you long enough to figure out what I meant, oh well I want to control you so I can DELETE YOU!

Sans:Yeah please make me woken or else you will be broken

Flowey laughed evily a bit, then smiled evily while talking to me.

Flowey:YOU REALLY ARE A IDIOT!

I smirked then sumoned a sharp bone, then I cut the vines that was about wrap around me.

Sans:That was a SANSational attempt, but hey I was never ROOTing for you

6 drum notes played this time, Flowey growled before saying one last thing.

Flowey:See you later smiley trashbag, IN HELL!

Then the ground starts to break apart, and I was falling down, and survived a 6 foot fall, I got up and saw myself surrounded by fire, then I saw hands coming out of the fire trying to grab me, but I keep dodging them until I accidentally bump into _Blood_.

 _Blood:Heya Sansy_

I turned around and punched him in less than a second but he caught my punch and ate my skeletal hand, but I summoned a sharp bone and stabbed him, but just laughs phsycotically then pulls out the sharp bone, so I teleport and fire a Gaster Blaster but it did nothing to him, and he walked to me very slowly and creepingly, but I turn his soul blue and throw him into a fire, then I sighed in relief and turned around, but he was there, and so livers came out of him and he slowly pulls me into his giant mouth.

Sans:NO I AM NOT GETTING KILLED BY A RIP OFF OF PENNYWISE THE F*CKING DANCING CLOWN!

I was about to be eaten until I woke up and saw Chara and Asriel looking at me, but I dismiss it in the RIGHT way **I hate you Sans** hate you too ProWriter7.

Sans:Anyway took you 2 long enough, ready to play?

They both nodded and we got ready to play a song, until Asriel spoke up.

Asriel:Wait which song are we playing?

Chara was dumbfounded and facepalmed themself, but I just shrugged, then Asriel sighed.

Asriel:Okay then time to begin

I somehow got all of the instruments ready, and so Asriel started to play a piano.

 ***Imagine Dragons-Warriors***

 **Asriel played the piano with a catchy beat, then I started to sing.**

 **Sans:As a child, you would wait and watch from far away, but you always knew that you would to work while they all played**

 **I decided to stop singing and gave Chara the microphone, they smiled and also sang**

 **Chara:You, you laid awake at night at scheme, of all the things you would change but it was just a dream**

 **I started to play the drums by Asriel.**

 **Chara:Here we are don't turn away now!**

 **Asriel:Don't turn away!**

 **Asriel said while playing the piano.**

 **Chara:WE ARE THE WARRIORS WHO BUILT THIS TOWN!**

 **I decided to also sing along, just for fun.**

 **Sans:Here we are don't turn away now!**

 **Asriel:Don't turn away!**

 **Chara:WE ARE THE WARRIORS WHO BUILT THIS TOWN from dust!**

 **Then I started to play the drums louder and Asriel started to play the drums with me as we both looked at each other, his face turns red but we focused back onto the singing.**

 **Chara:The time will come, when you have to rise, above the rest**

 **Asriel:And prove yourself**

 **Sans:Your spirit never dies**

 **Chara:Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above**

 **Asriel:But don't weep for me**

 **Sans:'Cause this will be the labor or my love**

 **Everything went quiet for 1 second, and I was playing the violin, and Asriel was now playing the drums.**

 **Chara:Here we are don't turn away now!**

 **Asriel:Don't turn away!**

 **Chara:WE ARE THE WARRIORS WHO BUILT THIS TOWN!**

 **Sans:From dust!**

 **Then I summoned a electric guitar then did a solo, and Asriel drummed to my beat, then after my solo part Chara sang again.**

 **Chara:Here we are don't turn away now!**

 **Asriel:Don't turn away!**

 **Chara:WE ARE THE WARRIORS WHO BUILT THIS TOWN!**

 **Sans:HERE WE ARE DON'T TURN AWAY NOW!**

 **Asriel:Don't turn away!**

 **All of us did the usual stick of all of us singing together.**

 **Sans, Asriel, and Chara:WE ARE THE WARRIORS WHO BUILT THIS TOWN! From dust**

 **Asriel keps playing the drums, Chara played a violin, and I was still playing my electric guitar, and then we were finished.**

 ***Song Ends***

When we were done, we saw a entire crowd clapping and cheering, I think that ended well, after all that took a skeleTON of work to do hehehe.

 ***Chara's POV***

We saw a crowd which freaked me out a bit, but we all just bowed, this was a good day, then the crowd left, so we decided to play truth or dare, and we invited everyone else, so we all played together.

Alphys:O-Okay then U-Undyne Truth or Dare?

Undyne was excited and pumped as always, and answered sounding ready.

Undyne:DARE!

Yep this was gonna be good.

Alphys:Okay then U-Undyne I D-Dare you to uh

Alphys did not plan this well, but I decided to just stay still.

Alphys:S-Suples a boulder?

Undyne quickly duplexed a boulder just because she can.

Undyne:Don't have to ask me twice, anyway MUFFET, Truth or Dare!

I was expecting Muffet to choose a Dare, but I saw Bob staring at Sans for some reason.

Muffet:Truth, Undyne

Undyne:Okay then is it true that there is spiders inside your foods?

Muffet stared at Undyne before trying her best to sound calm

Muffet:No there isn't any spider in my food, not yet at least

Undyne awkwardly stared at Muffet, but me and Asriel were talking with each other.

Asriel:Okay so what does people mean when they say "son of a"

I covered his mouth because Sans would not want anyone swearing near Papyrus.

Muffet:Okay then Burgerpants Truth or Dare?

Burgerpants:I am too grumpy to say Truth so Dare

Then Muffet smiled, well at least I didn't have arachnophobia like Asriel did.

Muffet:I dare you too give all of us smores

Burgerpants burned marshmallows over Grillby, and gave all of us smores which was surprisingly good, and also since it was getting dasrk,well made. a mini campfire since it was 7:30.

Burgerpants:Okay then Bob Truth or Dare?

Bob:Dare

Burgerpants:I dare you too try and make 1 paragraph with 5 sentences full of words

Bob nodded before pretty much ruining my next paragraph.

.djwmskwksokwlsksksekjdmemekdjejdjdnsjwikskskwoskxmdjdkwkx!. . .

Burgerpants:Perfect

Bob:Anyway Sans Truth or Dare?

Sans:Or

Sans said lazingly, and I chuckled, but Bob seemed serious about this.

Bob:I am serious about this

Convenient, anyway Sans smirked but Bob decided to say something.

Bob:Truth it is since you are SO cocky too chose Dare

Sans gave a concerned look to Bob like he knew that Bob was gonna plan something, and I got a similar feeling also.

Bob:Okay then is it True that you hide some secrets?

Sans:Of course, after all we all have some

Bob interrupted Sans and decided to say more things.

Bob:Yes we all have secrets but you Sans, you have too many secrets

Sans smriked and just kept listening like he was enjoying it.

Bob:You lie to Papyrus and even your closest friends, you dismiss conversations better than than Asriel and Chara do, and you seem way to cocky!like your hiding something but you can't even and won't protect SH*T not even YOUR FAMILY!

Sans started to randomly start laughing, and he punched Bob before beating the cr*p out of him.

Sans:SAYS THE TEMMIE WHO DOESN'T HAVE A FAMILY!

Sans kept punching Bob and so we pulled him off, Bob had _Blood_ coming out of his eye and mouth, and there was fire around us, and I was kind of confused, until I saw _Blood_.

 _ ***Blood's POV***_

I saw everyone around me like a pile of food waiting to be eaten, I step out of the fire and walk up to Bob in a scary manner.

Temmie:HEY!

I looked and saw a Auto-Tem's fist come at me, somehow this thing sneaked up on me, but I catches fist then the Auto-Tem explodes, but Bob was with everyone else, and I saw the perfect couple trying to protect them, _Sans and Chara the sinners_.

 _Blood:Hello Sansy and Chara Killurr how is the class doing today?_

Sans:We were doing alright until you came

That was a dumb thing to say, so I chuckle then got ready to mess around with them.

 _Blood:Bob would say otherwise_

 _Sansy_ growled a bit before Chara spoke up.

Chara:Well whatever it's 10 of us versus 1 of you

 _Blood:Oh well then I guess I should surrender, right? since high there is more of you guys I should be scared hahaha, smart move SINNERS actually you 4 would or will know anything about numbers right? I am right RIGHT? Hahaha!_

All of them except for good old Sansy looked confused, but Sansy being the "smart" person he was spoke up.

Sans:Shut up already, I got friends and you don't, I am alive and you are NOT

Okay he did get me a little ticked but I just responded to Sandy.

 _Blood:Friends are just a bunch of sacrifices waiting to server their purpose, or to HURT you_

Bob knocked out Sans from behind, and everyone tried to restraint Bob but he punched Undyne, then Undyne accidentally punched Chara and everyone was fighting each other like a bunch of _sacrifices_ , Undyne, Asriel, and Chara was the last 3 battling, all three of them were very weakened.

 _Blood:Well this was interesting while it lasted, I want you guys to become more separated, then it will be easier for me to end you all_

But before I left, I stabbed Chara, and smashed Bob's head into a wall and he had a concussion, and he wouldn't be able to recover his memories anytime soon, and I knocked out everyone else, then I disappeared in a fire tornado.

 ***Sans's POV***

I woke up but couldn't move, and I was confused until I remembered what happened, and I saw everyone else in a hospital bed.

 _Riverperson:The one who kills will have 2 more victims, anyway Bob won't be able to remember you guys, and he will have to stay home for the rest of his life, but everyone else survived, but Chara will not be attending school tomorrow until period 4_

 _The Riverperson_ said while coming into the room, but poor Chara, they just wanted to be a singer, not only that they also was dragged into this situation because of me.

 _Riverperson:But I know that the one who aren't what they seem accidentally dragged Chara into this, and it's not you Sans but you will find out soon enough_

Who dragged Chara into this? But I decided to figure that out later, but I got up and saw Toriel and Asgore being worried sick for Asriel and Chara, but I his and watches Toriel and Asgore talk to the both of them.

Toriel:I am sorry my children, we were just not good parents a-a-and

Toriel cried on Asgore and he decided to also talk.

Asgore:Don't worry Tori, anyway as a father figure and your model, me and Tori are not good at taking care of the most important thing

I saw Asriel and Chara both ask at the same time.

Chara and Asriel:What is the most important thing?

Toriel stopped crying and said with Asgore.

Toriel and Asgore:Family

Such bullsh*t, I have no Family besides Papyrus but we weren't that close, so I watched Toriel and Asgore leave, then I chuckled then sat down by Papyrus, and he just woke up.

Papyrus:Sans what happened?

I decided to once again lie to him.

Sans:We all fell asleep while drinking

That was a horrible lie, but he always fell for it, until now.

Papyrus:Sans please, tell me the truth just this once, please my brother

...

Papyrus:please

I stopped time and I was the only one moving, but I decided to sing a song, everything around me was dark, and all I heard was The Sound of Silence.

 ***Disturbed-The Sound of Silence***

 **A vision of Grillby starts to play the piano.**

 **Sans:Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again**

 **I sang in a dark tone, then I raised my voice a little more while the piano still played.**

 **Sans:Because a vision softly creeping, Left it's seeds while I was sleeping**

 **The piano started to get louder, and so did my voice.**

 **Sans:And the vision that was planted in my brain, still remains with the sound of silence**

 **Then a guitar started to play slowly, and made one noise during my next line, but it also very quiet**

 **Sans:In restless dreams I walked alone, narrow streets of cobblestone**

 **Then a vision of Chara playing the guitar shows up, but it was still very silent, and my voice started to once again a l started to raise my voice.**

 **Sans:'Neath the halo of a street lamp**

 **Then there was a vision of Undyne and Alphys playing the violin silently.**

 **Sans:I turned my collar to the cold and damp, when my eyes were stabbed**

 **Then Asriel's god of hyper death form showed up, I still sang in a dark toned and soft voice.**

 **Sans:By the flash of a neon light**

 **Then Grillby started to play the piano a bit louder.**

 **Sans:That split the night**

 **Then the piano and guitar were the same volume.**

 **Sans:And touched the sound of silence**

 **Then the piano started to play louder.**

 **Sans:And in the naked light I saw**

 **My voice raised higher during the line and same for the next one.**

 **Sans:Ten thousand people, maybe more**

 **Then ten thousand humans showed up around me, who weren't talking and was silent.**

 **Sans:People talking without speaking, People hearing without speaking**

 **My voice and the piano's voices were still medium, and in the crowed it shows Simon and Garfunkel writing songs**

 **Sans:People writing songs, That voices never share**

 **Then there was people who was telepathically speaking, and people shooting, but also people hugging.**

 **Sans:And no one dared**

 **Everyone was still doing everything silently except for the people playing instruments.**

 **Sans:Disturb the sound of silence**

 **And the guitar was now the same volume as the piano.**

 **Sans:Fools said "You do not know" "Silence like a cancer grows" "Hear my words that I might teach"**

 **At this point my voice was still louder than the piano and guitar but they could still be heard so did the violins, and there was raindrops that made no noise falling behind me.**

 **Sans:"Take my arms that I might reach you" But my words like silent randrops fell!**

 **My voice was now loud.**

 **Sans:And echoed in the wells of silence**

 **The guitar, violins, and piano got louder.**

 **Sans:And the people bowed and prayed**

 **Asriel's god of hyper death form was gone, so was the ten thousand peoples, and also there were bells being played very deeply.**

 **Sans:To the neon god they made! And the sign flashed out its warning! And the words it was forming! And the sign said**

 **There we're drums being played silently by Asriel.**

 **Sans:The words of the prophets are written on the subway hall and tenemant walls And whispered in the sound!**

 **Every instruments could be heard, but the violin was the loudest then everything went silent.**

 **Sans:Of Silence**

 **All of the instruments played one last time before every vision disappears, and Sans was silent**

 ***Song Ends***

I sighed then walked out, and then time resumed and everyone was stuck in the sound _of silence_ , and I telepathically spoke with Chara.

Sans: _Hey CAREa_

Chara seemed startled but responded.

Chara: _Nice pun, anyway I think I will be fine for now_

I randomly checked a conveniently place clock, and told Chara the time.

Sans: _It's 2:00 in the morning so I'll see you tomorrow_

Chara: _Okay Sansy_

I was about to respond until I remembered that _Blood_ calls me that.

Sans: _Wait a second Blood?_

 _Blood:Nice fake out wasn't it, oh well I guess you know one of my other power, manipulation_

And I always knew that every time _Blood_ kills or things go his way, he gets stronger, so I decide to respond sounding cocky.

Sans: _Well then I guess you still can't defeat all of us_

 _Blood: I don't need to defeat you sinners, you guys are doing a good job defeating each other_

He was smart, but he always had one disadvantage, his powers.

Sans: _Your a coward Blood, your powers are just a bunch of hallucinations, your good at manipulation but that is because you can't do sh*t on your own, and when you do physically attack us you take your sweet time trying to kill us, and even don't kill us which can make you as cocky as I am_

He knew that what I said was true, but he made a odd response.

 _Blood:Sansy you are always smart, that's why you are my favorite victim but you are cocky, and your physically strong but mentally broken, you are a challenge but because you are a challenge that makes this GAME more fun after all in this world it's_

I had enough of his cr*p and fell asleep, and when I woke up I walked to school, but I thinking about things, but I would never think of my father.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, I took time on this, I am planning to do this every 10 Chapter, but anyway here are the reasons for the purpose for some of the songs in this series**

 **Starset-My Demons**

 **It's kind of like Sans call for help, and his Point Of View.**

 **Foster The People-Pumped Up Kicks**

 **To explain a bit about the shadowy figure.**

 **Linkin Park-What I've Done**

 **Made to show that Sans forgave what he had done, also because this is my favorite Linkin Park song.**

 **Me-Life**

 **I don't know, this was a sh*tty song in my eyes,but we all got out opinions**

 **Linkin Park-Numb**

 **To honor Chester Bennington.**

 **Imagine Dragons-Warriors**

 **Because the song is awesome.**

 **Disturbed-The Sound Of Silence**

 **Describing what is going on, and is supposed to show how Sans really is like on the inside**

 **Also there is a Q and A and yes I will except Undertale AU Questions**

 **And just a refresher of the choices for The Sideplot:**

 **Reaper Or Dream?**

 **Error or Fell?**

 **You DECIDE**

 **Now it is time to end this in my most classic way in my eyes in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 3 wait did I skip 4, huh eh f*ck it**

 **PEACE OUT**


	22. Undertale High School-Chapter 21

**Undertale High School-Chapter 21**

 **And like I explained once, I am not gonna change the "script" as people call it, because I do it my own way, and also just because you hate this style of writing then why are you reading this series still? Anyway let's start**

 ***Papyrus's POV***

I saw Sans gone, and once again he didn't tell me anything, which is what he has always done, I don't know why, he can trust me after all, but anyway I went to sleep.

Papyrus:zzzzzzzzzz

And I was woken up by Sans.

Sans:Hey Pap, it's 8:45

School began at 9:00 so I quickly got ready, but I saw Sans wearing a blue jacket, weird he never had that before, so I ask curiously.

Papyrus:Where did you get that blue jacket Sans?

Sans:I got it from the zoo

Okay I know I was very gullible but even I knew that, that was a bad excuse, there's no Zoo's in the underground, actually what is a Zoo?

Papyrus:What's a Zoo?

Sans told me what a Zoo was, apparently there are animals that you can see in their, but what are animals?

Papyrus:What are animals?

Sans also told we what a animal was, and he told that that those are the living things that can move and breathe like humans that aren't humans are basically animals like a lion, wait what's a lion?

Papyrus:What's a

Sans cuts me off and he said sounding laid back.

Sans:We got 5 minutes left

I grabbed his hand and dashed to school, I was almost their but only now I saw the sky dark.

Papyrus:Wait

Sans started to laugh, that prankster!

Papyrus:SSSSAAAAANNNNNSSSSS!

He was on the ground laughing, the time was actually 1:30 as I saw on his watch, I WAS wait how do I do the math? okay 7 times 4 equals 28, 30 times 10 equals 300, and 40 times 3 equals 120.

Papyrus:YOU MADE ME 28 HOURS AND 300 MINUTES AND 120 SECONDS EARLY SANS!

Sans:Even though that is far off, yes I made you came here 7 hours and 30 minutes early exactly.

I was still angry at him, but we walked back to the hospital because we didn't have a house, and so I THE GREAT PAPYRUS went to sleep.

 ***Alphy's POV***

I woke up and got ready for school, and I was dancing to some anime music, but Undyne came in when I was dancing to it so I was surprised to say the least, and I quickly turned off the music.

Alphys:U-U-UHN-I MEAN

Like always I was a nervous train wreck, but Undyne asked me a question and she was curios.

Undyne:What was that song from?

I sighed, and decided to tell Undyne because unlike Sans **Shots fired** I don't lie to people.

Alphys:I-It i-is f-from a a-anime

Undyne:That sounded AWESOME!

Undyne said with excitment, so I decided to play the song again and we got ready together and danced to the music, but I accidentally tripped and fell onto Undyne, which caused us both to blush, especially me.

Alphys:U-U-DELETE!?

Undyne chuckled at my nervousness which means and I quote "the quality or state of being nervous," just in case if people are as smart as Papyrus **2 shots fired** but anyway, Undyne decided to throw me to school, which according to Math requires the force of being able to lift and throw someone their is 155,267.9 tons of force, which was impossible according to Science and I even told Undyne.

Alphys:You do know that's impossible right?

Undyne smirked actually DID THREW ME TO SCHOOL BECAUSE SHE CAN, and I was at school and was unhurt somehow,and landed on my feet because of logic, and I was shocked.

Alphys:W-W-H-T-A-wh-WHT

I was at a lost for words, until Sans came and walked past me, so I decided to ask him how the heck that was possible.

Alphys:S-Sans h-how c-can s-someone t-throw s-someone e-else w-with a-a f-force o-of 155,267.9 tons?

He was silent, which was odd for Sans, but because I wasn't a grumpy cat like Burgerpants, I tried to act calm like Sans.

Alphys:S-So y-you a-are n-not a-answering m-me t-then y-you

Sans put his finger on my mouth and sushed me before walking away, but when I looked to seenwhere he went, he was gone.

Alphys:T-This d-day i-is w-weird, o-oh w-well g-gotta s-stay w-with t-the b-bad s-script t-that m-makes m-me s-studder e-every w-word I-I s-say t-this Chap-Chapter **Shut up or else I'll kill you off more times than Adam Sandler's movies!**

 ***Sans's POV***

I was walking around and saw Azzy, and he came up to me and decided to ask me a question.

Azzy:Hey Sans are you ready to battle someone?

I wasn't much of a fighter, but while I knew I would win a battle, I did not know who I was gonna face, because I didn't want to face Papyrus, because he doesn't understand the fact is that I am protecting him, right I am protecting him aren't I? **The genocide route would say that, that statement is bullsh*t** but I decided to respond sounding as relaxed and laid back as I always made myself to be.

Sans:Eh, I am not much of a fighter, after all it wouldn't be HUMERUS

The three drum notes played, and Azzy laughed, but a puppy ran past us.

Sans:Well, my brother PUPPYrus just passed us

Three more drum notes played, and Azzy laughed even more, but I went up to the drums which were somehow still there and I said a pun.

Sans:I am not gonna be DRUMmed out

I played the 3 notes and Azzy was laughing way more, so I decided to stop and walked away to have a talk.

 _Blood:Hello Sansy, what brings you to the FEMURous part of your day_

Sans: _That pun was good, but since you made Bob a Temmie I can't be nice to you_

 _Blood:Oh come on he was just a dumb Temmie, like how you are your sacrifices were ENEMIES_

I didn't give a cr*p if Bob and me had problems, he didn't deserve it, so I decided to telepathically respond.

Sans: _You went a bit too far yesterday_

 _Blood:I didn't go far enough Sansy, but anyway you monsters will all have a field trip to Asgore's Castle instead of battling in 1st Period, just to stall the inevitable_

Sans: _What is the inevitable?_

 _Blood: hahaha that will be revealed later, but if I controlled you then you fully know that I will plan to DELETE you, right?_

Yes I knew, but what did he mean by _DELETE_? It probably was a WWE reference **I** **still hate you Sans** hate you too, but what if that meant something else.

Sans: _What does DELETE mean?_

No response, _Blood_ was never one to answer questions so it was dumb to ask, kind of like me.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I know that this ending was sudden and this Chapter was obviously shorter than the last one but come on this isn't the only thing I do, and I still have a life as hard as it is to believe, but anyway let me address some of my own criticism to myself.**

 **Focuses WAY too much on Sans**

 **Now this one is obvious and while there are other characters since Sans is the main character I get too attached to him, even though he isn't the best at following the story I still find him interesting.**

 **OOC's**

 **Okay I keep trying to keep characters in character, but in order for the story to progress they need to at least do something out of character in order for progression.**

 **Background character's are too shallow**

 **Now because Sans is the main character some of the background characters are left out, and they only have a few moments when they show off their characters, and I will TRY to get more character development.**

 **There I gave myself criticism, and I do acknowledge how and some of my sh*t is, but I have to acknowledge the good and bad things and next Chapter I will give myself 3 things I THINK I did do good, anyway here is my ending ending**

 **PEACE OUT**


	23. Undertale High School-Chapter 22

**Undertale High School-Chapter 22**

 **Also just a heads up don't really plan ahead that much, just a heads up**

 ***Undyne's POV***

All of us walked onto the PE field, and so we all sat down on the grass, and I WAS READY TO BATTLE but King Asgore decided to tell us something just as good.

King Asgore:Howdy, students, son, and adopted child, today we are going on a field trip to my castle

YYYEEESSSS, I AM SO HAPPY THAT I PUNCHED THE GRASS AND CAUSED A HOLE THAT WAS 2,097 YARD LONG, AND 6,091 YARD WIDE!

King Asgore: Okay Undyne calm down

Okay maybe I went celebrated a bit too extremely, but anyway we went to Snowdin, which was freezing.

Undyne:W-Why are we w-walking through here?

It was so cold that I studdered while talking, and I swear if Sans made a pun I will

Sans:Hey Undyne, what do you call a fish without an eye?

I HAVE NO TIME TO LISTEN TO SANS PUNS WHILE FREEZING!

Undyne:D-DON'T YOU D-DARE!

Sans:Undyne

Actually, that wasn't a pun, phew thank Asgore for that.

Sans:At least you are not UnDYING

THAT'S IT, I CHASED SANS AROUND SNOWDIN FOR 10 MINUTES, AND I COULDN'T GET HIM, WHY WAS SANS ALWAYS RELAXED! UGH! wait me and Sans are by the boat, and everyone else was almost there, wait a second how did we get here?

Sans:We have arrived at our destination, thank you Undyne for flying Ketchup Airlines

Sans made me chase him here, and we got here before the rest of the class, well he just played me, anyway we got onto the boat and _The Riverperson_ got us to The Hotlands, but as they went away they did their same old cryptic stuff.

 _Riverperson:Everything Ends_

Then they were gone, I think I know who Sans mother is **I hope some people got this reference to Ask Frisk And Company but anyway this is a joke sadly.**

 ***Muffet's POV***

We all walked to King Asgore's Castle, and when we entered we saw King Asgore's very own throne, surrounded by a flower bed, and it looked liked a King's room indeed.

Burgerpants:Not too bad

Undyne:NOT BAD, IT'S KING-WORTHY

Sans:You do know that this is the King's throne room right?

Undyne:Yes, yes I do, and I know that your bones are gonna be the walls for the room!

Undyne chased Sans again, those two really need to get along, but I looked around his throne room, because the throne room can tell me what King Asgore likes to eat, then I might.

Burgerpants:You better not be thinking about giving King Asgore bake items just for you to be the greatest baker in the underground

Well Burgerpants studied me very well, so I sighed and King Asgore led us to the rest of his house, and it looked like something Queen Toriel would have, and I walked out curiosly, then I walked into the kitchen and saw Queen Toriel making butterscotch pie.

Queen Toriel:Hi there my child, what brings you to the kitchen?

Muffet:Well I want to know how do I become a great baker?

Queen Toriel smiled, and she decided to tell me.

Queen Toriel:Well then My child, the key is love

I was not gonna be with anyone or married, unless if they buy all of my baking items, then all I will do is let them skip battling.

Muffet:Why love?

Queen Toriel:Not the typical love, but think of this like baking, you can't just bake something you have to be Kind enough to bake it, you don't force or loose yourself just to do something you don't want then you will never love it, and while the money is the reawrd for the baking the REAL reawrd is doing the thing you love to do, and you must always care for others to give love, and that is REAL love, being with someone is optional, but don'tforce or loose yourself, and money doesn't show you love it makes you greedy, but to feel love you have to find something of someone that makes you feel love or if that/they, make/show, you feel or show you love then that is not manipulation or fake it is love

Now I understand, love isn't about kissing, it's about doing what you want, not what you have to do, and you don't have to be with someone to feel love, unless if they show you it, and if you feel love, then it is not a lie, and now I know more thanks to Queen Toriel, and now I know why she is the Queen **she will be the Queen until something obviously happens.**

 ***Burgerpants's POV***

I was bored so I decided to walk around, and I also went to the Judgment Hall, and when I got in there it had giant pillars holding the place up and the floor went in a orange and dark red colors that went in patterns, and there were some big windows that has the light shining through them, then I turned around and saw HOLY SH*T goddammit it was just Sans, and I fell down and sat up.

Sans:Well I guess you really FELL for my tricks hehehe

The three drum notes some how was heard, but I was a bit mad at Sans.

Burgerpants:Burn in hell

Sans:Thanks Burgerpants for giving me my last line if I ever encountered a genocider in the Judgement Hall, so thank you HamBugerpants

That pun was bad, but I stayed sitting down and watched Sans.

Sans:It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these killers like you

Everything went dark for a split seconds, and when there was light again, Sans now had completely black eyes.

Sans: **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!**

I stood up and clapped because of how serious Sans could be, but why isn't he always like this?

Sans:Anyway let's go back

I walked back with Sans, but I decided to ask him a question.

Burgerpants:Hey Sans how do you think everyone acts without us?

Sans shrugged but we both somehow imagined the same things.

 _*Sans's and Burgerpants's Imagination*_

 _Papyrus was eating spaghetti_

 _Papyrus:this the greatest spaghetti cooked by THE GREAT PAPYRUS_

 _Alphys was watching anime_

 _Alphys:I'm the smart one_

 _Muffet was on her spider webs_

 _Muffet:I'm a spider_

 _Grillby was cooking, and was cooking like he was gonna own a restaurant_

 _Asriel was hiding under the table_

 _Asriel:They will never find me here_

 _Chara is behind Asriel with a knife_

 _Chara:hehehe_

 _Undyne looks at King Asgore_

 _Undyne:I'm Undyne, let's fight!_

 _Undyne is about to punch King Asgore until we stop thinking_

 _*Imagination Ends*_

Okay we might need to hurry up, so me and Sans runs back, and saw the kitchen on fire, then Sans somehow had a fire extinguisher.

Sans:Never go near any cooking places with Papyrus

I guess this happens pretty often, anyway Sans put out the fire, but nobody else was with us.

Burgerpants:Wait Sans what time is it?

Sans:It's time for us to go to out next Period

I quickly ran, and I was gonna be late, and when I reached the boat everyone was already on it except for me, even Sans somehow made it.

Burgerpants:Son of a

 ***Sans's POV***

We reached Snowdin and walked to our next Period, but I once again spoke telepathically to _Blood_.

Sans: _Hi Blood I completely forgot that you were gonna be in this Chapter_

 _Blood:Well TIBIA fair I'm a voice inside your's and Chara's heads_

Sans: _Fair point anyway what "warning" are you gonna give me?_

Chara: _Hi Blood I completely forgot that you were gonna be talking to me after this Period_

 _Blood:Now you guys are calling me forgettable, I can see why, but I know too much for the both of you to handle, also watch this_

Everything around us stopped and was gray, it must have been time stop, wait why didn't _Blood_ use this on us?

 _Blood:Because I want you guys to suffer, that is why I didn't use time stop_

Time resumed, and we were almost at our next class, and Toriel was walking with us.

 _Blood:Hey guess what? I can erase memories, I know shocker hahahahahaha_

 _Blood_ was just talking like a madman now, which was a first.

 _Blood:YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! YOU CAN TRY BUT IT MAKES THIS MORE FUN!_

Okay he stopped talking after saying that, but he sounded broken, I knew he was always a phsyco but never broken, well I guess The Underground is full of secrets.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, also sorry for the long wait I will try to not spend 2 days on these, but to be honest I don't want to force myself to do this, besides I just came to this website to Write and be happy not Write but not feel anything, oh well I guess here is some things I like about my writing, yeah I like to criticis myself and like myself.**

 **Good 1 (In my opinion):I keep things very grounded and don't really got all out with my ideas**

 **Good 2 (In my opinion):Keeping things mysterious like _Blood_**

 **Good 3 (In my opinion):My growth of writing and I changed some of my works overtime because of what recommendations people gave me of how to make my story better, but not by criticism but by actually telling me what to approve**

 **And that will be all for this Chapter and if your not down with that I got two words for ya**

 **PEACE OUT**


	24. Undertale High School-Chapter 23

**Undertale High School-Chapter 23**

 ***Grillby's POV***

We all went to Cooking Class, and King Asgore was with Queen Toriel for some reason, so Alphys raised her hand and so Queen Toriel noticed this.

Queen Toriel:Yes Alphys?

Alphys:Why is King Asgore here with you?

Queen Toriel:Because since I went with him on the Field Trip, it is only fair if he stays in my class for one period, now time to cook

That was quick, oh well we all started to cook but Queen Toriel decided to tell us the lesson for today.

Queen Toriel:Okay my children today we will cook, and whoever makes the best dish wins, and yes it is a competition

We all started to cook faster, but I looked back and expected Sans to he asleep, and he was but he said one more thing before going to sleep.

Sans:Just make sure Papyrus doesn't burn anything down this time

King Asgore walked around and looked at how we were doing, which only made Alphys way more nervous as anticipated, but when he got to Sans he decided to talk to him.

King Asgore:Howdy young one

Sans woke up and decided to greet King Asgore like he was a normal person, which always bothered me about Sans, he treats everyone equally, even if they are a King or Queen, he just doesn't care, but I guess that's why he never buckles under pressure.

Sans:Hi King Gore

Sans and King Asgore shakes each other's hand, but that nickname was bad even for Sans.

King Asgore:Okay young one what does it mean to be a King?

I guess even King Asgore hated that nickname, but I didn't know what it meant to be King, because no one has ever been King before King Asgore I think, so Sans shrugged and so King Asgore decided to tell him.

King Asgore:Well to be King you must go to extreme measures for one thing, and do you know what that one thing is?

Sans:I don't know, ketchup?

I facepalmed but since my head was literally fire I technically slapped the air, but King Asgore decided to keep explaining.

King Asgore:That one things is your people, you need to protect them, you need to save them, you need to do whatever is necessary to keep them safe, the people care about you, the people look up to you, the people follow you, and that's what being a King is, to protect your own people or monsters in this case

Sans:So being King is about your kingdom? What about your family?

King Asgore:Keep your enemies close, but your famiky closer, but keep your kingdom the closest

Sans "ooohhhh" ed and so King Asgore walked away, that was a interesting chat.

 ***Asriel's POV***

I was cooking and accidentally knocked over my almost finished butterscotch cinnamon pie.

Asriel:NO!

But it slowly raised up with a blue aura around it, so I looked at Sans and he winked at me, the butterscotch cinnamon pie went into my hand, thanks tp Sans but now that I think about it why is he so cute and nice? I saw that Papyrus was about to overheat the stove with Undyne, so I walked up to them.

Asriel:Hey guys, can you not overheat it again? Sans doesn't want the place to burn down

Papyrus stopped and decided that the spaghetti was done heating up, but Undyne kept going.

Undyne:SANS JUST DOESN'T WANT TO LOOSE, BECAUSE HE KNOWS I WILL WIN THE COMPETITION!

Undyne got way too competetive so I decided to tell mom, and so she cooled down the stove.

Mom:Undyne my child just because it is a competition doesn't mean you can overdo things

Undyne looked shamefully at herself, but I walked up to her and decided to tell her a few things.

Asriel:Don't worry Undyne just because you can be competitive sometimes doesn't mean you'll never he in the Royal Guard, heck you will become the leader of the Royal Guard when I say so okay?

Undyne hugged me very tightly, and I couldn't breathe for a bit so Mom got Undyne to stop the hug and Undyne ran around excited.

Mom:You are gonna be a great King someday Prince Asriel

Asriel:Aw Mom your flattering me

We both chuckled and so Mom looked around this time, and I continued cooking.

 ***Chara's POV***

I was cooking the way Sans taught me, and I was doing good, but I saw Alphys being too nervous, and at first I decided not to help her until I remembered all the times Sans helped me, so I sighed then walked to Alphys.

Chara:Hi Alphys, you need to be calm okay?

Alphys:O-Oka-Okay

Alphys breathed in and out, but was going the same speed.

Chara:Okay just slow down, speed isn't always the key **Unless if you are me, okay I'll leave and go to the shame corner for not following my own script which is a bad deed in my universe and I am going there with no one else since I'm the only author I know that went off script, with no team, and stay so I will dream *does everything I said***

Alphys slowed down, started to sweat less, I know that I am the best.

Alphys:H-Hey i-it's w-working!

I smiled and walked away, so I went back to my cooking place even there there was no name on it, I know where it is heck I could tame a lion, so I continued cooking and knowing that to Alphys I wasn't lyin.

Sans:Well that was nice of you

ASGOREDAMMIT Sans was behind me again, but he gave me a list.

Chara:What is this list for Sans?

Sans:This is the list of swear words not allowed to be heard near Papyrus

Sans acts like he doesn't care about things unless if it comes to his brother, so I read his list which didn't have actual swear words that I know of.

Chara:Wait, Venus and Uranus are planets, also what does Maho and Pa hula wa hini mean? And also why is Justin Bieber on here?

Sans:Do I even need to answer that?

Fair point by Sans, but I read more things

Chara:Shippings? Lust? Undertail?

Sans:You don't want to search up any of these on google okay Writer? **As soon as I got out of the corner you are already going off script Sans *such* this is gonna be a very long day**

I don't even know why he put half of these here, but when I looked back, Sans like always was gone.

 ***Sans's POV***

Tori said that we were all finished cooking, so we all brought up our food and Gore test tasted all to our's but when he got to mine he looked confused.

Sans:Oh sorry I could only DISH out so much

The three drum notes played, so Gore sighed and was done tasting our food, but when he tasted Papyrus's spaghetti he went into the bathroom and walled out stumbling.

Tori:Asgore Dremurr why did you oh

Tori looked into the bathroom and closed it, so she called the janitor, and so Tori went to eat Papyrus's spaghetti.

Tori:Oh come on it can't he that bad

She was right it wasn't that bad, it was worst, she ate it and went into the bathroom, when she walked out the janitor was cleaning themself.

Sans:Well I guess that she didn't spahGETti the warning

The three drum notes played and so the bell rang, so we all walked to our next class, but there was gonna be a concert on Friday for Linkin Park, but I wasn't interested but if Papyrus was gonna go so was I, like brother's.

 _Blood:Yes like brother's until you just let him die_

And there was _Blood_ back at it again the try and get into my head even though he is technically in my head.

Sans: _Hi Blood we meet again don't we old Bloody kauwahi o ka crap_

 _Blood:Well then you Hijo de puta how is life?_

Oh he's good, well then two can play that game

Sans: _Well then Gandoo how is your you know what life?_

 _Blood:Better than hour's because I have one Tóngxìnlàin zhê boy_

Wow he is keeping up very well.

Chara: _Okay what does any of these words mean?_

 _Blood:You'll learn these when you get to other countries_

Sans: _Well if you ever realised then Je vais te botter le cul_

Okay we need to stop talking in other languages now.

 _Blood:Okay Sansy and forgettable demon child_

Chara: _Hey!_

 _Blood:Today will be a great day for the both of the you but you both must watch out after school because I'M COMING FOR ONE OF YOU GUYS so be prepared because life is nothing if it is reseted repeaditely over and over and over like someone wanting to die over and haha over and hahaha over AGAIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Blood_ just gave us a warning and nothing more, so we knew at this point when he was gonna finish talking, but he said it in a creepy voice, and _Blood_ never was a fan of threatening us since he always wanted to slowly make us suffer himself and he for some reasona started to sound like a madman now which wasn't natural, because he wasn't a madman he was _Blood_.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, this episode had more than a few languages here and I don't fluently speak other languages which is why there was only a few, and also I now Write on Fanfiction but I have a account on Wattpad called ProWatt7, just saying, also I want to thank Llew_UT_3 for showing my comment on Wattpad, their series is called Ask The Sanses! #NotSponsered, anyway I don't have much information to share I mean I could explain what the other words mean but I want you guys to look it up yourselves also here is a few reminders**

 **I am planning a Q and A but I don't have any questions yet so ask away Readers**

 **Choices for the Sideplot:Should Ink help Dream Sans help out Nightmare Sans or run away with Geno?, and which door should Error and Fell Sans go through the left or the right?**

 **Anyway all good things (unless if you hate this) comes to a end and I am the one who will almost be done and when I make a pun there will be three drum beats playing after I defeat the haters then they will retreat if they are like crums I'm not a grouch but like a coach I will boss you around but after leaving me I'll say these last two words loud all I have left to say is**

 **PEACE OUT**


	25. Undertale High School-Chapter 24

**Undertale High School-Chapter 24**

 ***Undyne's POV***

We all went to Temmie speaking class, but I WAS STILL EXCITED THAT I WAS GONNA BE THE LEADER OF THE FREAKING ROYAL GUARD! And when that happens I will um, well I will um, LEAD! YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I WILL DO! LEAD THE ROYAL GUARD! But when we got to Temmie speaking class, Temmie was just sitting down, and she didn't look as happy as she used to be, and she noticed us.

Temmie:Hi class

She sounded so down, I guess Bob was important to some people, but we didn't even get to know Bob, but Papyrus spoke out.

Papyrus:Lenny?

Sans:It's the 934th word in "the great alphabet"

Papyrus:Oh, Temmie why are you so down?

No one was gonna question what the heck Sans just said, but Temmie was silent, but I knew that Sans had a feeling he knew, I think it was because of Bob, but Sans was always smarter than all of us despite him not showing it off too much like Alphys, but Alphys had only noticed a few things about Sans and he told me when he looks interested he knows something about it or at least had a idea.

Muffet:Temmie can you tell us so we can help you?

Temmie was still quiet, and I couldn't blame her, but what would I know about a Temmie? Actually I can't believe I'm gonna do this.

Undyne:H0I T0Wm13

Asgore this was embarrasing, but Temmie smiled but still didn't respond but that was all of the Temmie words I knew, but Sans for some reason spoke up.

Sans:1 K9Ow D9t S0W3TANG 1S volviendo loco MR0NG after all there is the class, you, and temME

Temmie smiled and laugh at that pun **Yes I am aware if you search up "Does Temmie hate puns?" it will say that she hates puns more than Papyrus, but that is from a random comic strip so it is not cannon okay? okay.**

Temmie:Not bad Sans, hehehe

The three drum notes played, it played much later than usual actually, but Temmie was smiling now and looked ready to teach us.

Temmie:Okay class what is Hawaiian for hi and bye?

Alphys:I-It i-is A-Aloha

Temmie:Correct now what is Temmie for hi and bye?

Everyone only know sat down but we were all creeped out because of the froggit's and temmie's inside the walls, which especially creeped me out, but Burgerpants raised his hand out of everyone.

Burgerpants:Alola?

Temmie:Nope

Muffet:Lambourgini?

Temmie:Seriously

Papyrus:Mahalo?

Temmie:That is definitely off

This was gonna be a

 ***Asriel's POV***

Long day, everyone guessed for 10 minutes straight for what is Temmie for hi and bye, but I didn't know but Sans somehow spoke out and guessed it right.

Sans:Syinara, paix, AU revoir

Temmie:How is Sans correct but no one else is?

Sans just knows other languages that's how he knows, somehow but Temmie asked us another question.

Temmie:Okay class except for Sans, what is Temmie for bruh?

Sans was fast asleep, so I just raised my hand and decided to guess.

Asriel:Engrish

Temmie:Correct

Wait I got that correct? I didn't even know what I was saying, oh well Temmie pulled out a pen, and put on glasses for no reason, then she wrote on Tue board **People have been broken before, but we all have been broken from someone or something**.

Undyne:What is that suppose to mean?

Temmie:Only one person here knows this all to well but here is what I'm about to say **"Life is a game, but there are no winners, just better players, and we are playing this game until our death, which will happen sooner rather than later"**

That was Sans cryptic, but I could tell that Sans could decipher it but he was asleep, so Alphys spoke up.

Alphys:So people who have a better life are just better at playing the game?

Temmie:You Decide

Temmie then gave all of us worksheet's that asked us how to spell words in Temmie, which I was obviously gonna suck at, but I was gonna at the very least gonna

 ***Sans's POV***

Try, I wasn't gonna try because I am Sans for crying out loud, but I knew why Temmie was down at the beginning but I am not gonna spoil it for the Readers but I did try to fall asleep, but I felt a presence around me like a fimiliar

 _?:Sound_

I jumped at the randomness but I remained calm and drew no attention to

 _?:Me_

Wait this sound was finishing my thoughts, is it my conscious?

 _?:Yes it is 100%, 10 out of 10, over 9000 your confonnit conscious_

Man my conscious was sarcastic

 _?:This is not your conscious but a victim of you_

Oh great my victim's have come back after being written off for a while, but I saw someone with their liver hangging out of their entenstance and it was a skeleton, they looked at me with bloody eyes and decided to tell me in a soft voice.

 _Skeleton:Death is inevitable_

Then they charged at me but since I got used to this I summoned a sharp bones and was sliced the skeleton then I looked back at the skeleton and saw that the slash mark stayed on them and they now had a glitchy eye, and the same clothes as me but completely white, and they also was wearing Papyrus's scarf, then I saw _Blood_ walked up to them and smiled.

 _Blood:Scars never heal, they grow_

 _Blood_ then stabbed the skeleton and mad them have a bigger scar in front of him which now almost went to all around him, and he was screaming in pain while _Blood_ was swinging the Reset button in front of him, and only now I ran to him only for a axe to go through my chest and a figure behind me said.

 _?:If you keep going the way you are going now, you will have a BAD TIME_

The axe was pulled out of me and I fell down onto the ground, and I was bleeding but I looked up and saw _Blood_ staring at me, smiling, holding a knife with blood on it.

 _Blood:You will try Sans but you will FAIL, after all **we are playing this game until death** and the game ends here for you, so prepare to say hi to the Game Over screen so prepare to_

He smiled and I wanted to do something, **do something** , but I couldn't do anything, and he raised the knife and prepared to stab me.

 _Blood:GET_

He raised the knife higher preparing to stab me and he started to sound more creepy, **do something** I kept telling myself

 _Blood:DUNKED_

He said sounding creepy and scary and the knife came down, **do something** I-I-I, **DO SOMETHING!** But I did nothing, and he stabbed me through the back and the knife came out of me and was in the ground.

 _Blood:ON, you megalomaniac_

I closed my eyes and I heard him laugh evily, and I woke up slowly and was depressed now, because _Blood_ was right, I couldn't **do something** all I could do is **nothing**.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, now here is the thing about me, I don't plan much ahead, so I just make up some der'mo along the way, which explains some of my updating, but I will make a remastered Chapter 1 after Chapter 60 and yes there will still be 61 Chapters, and also this Chapter had some bold letters to underline somethings, but anyway since I am a Writer it is my Writing duties to Write not always, but when I read I go on Wattpad #NotSponseredAgain but my name is still ProWatt7 FYI, but I am still excepting Q and A questions or dares now, okay? Okay now since I don't have much information as much as I have _Determination_ I will end this in the most**

 _Blood:I will now be in all of your last words for a FanFiction and for your comments in Wattpad ProWriter7/ProWatt7, why? Because I am your creation_

 **I'll end this as quick as**

 _PEACE OUT_


	26. Undertale High School-Chapter 25

**Undertale High School-Chapter 25**

 **Okay I guess I will use the "traditional" writing for this Chapter, and if the reviews are good then I guess I'll leave it this way, but only if this is good, but here is the thing in my mind I don't care how I write things, I care about what is inside the writing, the story matters more than the writing in my eyes, but I'll take the bait for this once, after all I am trying to listen to what the Readers comments, so here you go everyone.**

 ***Grillby's POV***

The bell rang and so we all left, and we walked into the theatre but it now had purple curtains, and a black stage somehow, and we heard Mettaton EX "Hello my darlings, ready for some DRAMA?" Alphys hid behind Undyne, Sans yawned, Papyrus looked ready, Muffet smiled, Burgerpants groaned, Asriel kind of looked ready, Chara smiled creepingly, Undyne summoned a spear and was excited, but I just shrugged.

"Okay then darlings, yes that involves you Ally" Mettaton EX said looking behind Undyne, well to be fair Mettaton EX wasn't always the nicest person to Alphys even though she created him **And yes Mettaton/Mettaton EX is a man**. "W-Why a-are y-you l-looking a-at m-me?" Alphys nervously asked while sweating "Because you have to make a Drama filled situation with someone" Mettaton EX responded, Alphys gulped but Undyne looked at her and smiled "Don't worry Alphys I'll work with you, after all I am your best friend" Alphys smiled and went behind the closed curtains.

So who should I team up with? Sans would be too lazy, Chara is too creepy, Asriel is alright, Burgerpants is basically Grumpy Cat, and Muffet is "Hey Grillby want to work with me?" I heard a voice suddenly, so I was spooked but turned around and saw Muffet "Sorry for that Grillby, anyway do you want to work together?" I guess I had no choice, so I nodded and so me and Muffet went to practice on the stage, I just hoped that nothing would go

 ***Chara's POV***

Wrong, nothing will go wrong, so I decided to ask Asriel if he wanted to team with me "Hey Asriel, do you want to team with me?" I asked him "Sure" Asriel responded, so me and him decided to practice by the stage, but we decided to see the other team's first, and so Papyrus went to Sans "Hey Sans do you want to team with your GREAT brother?" Papyrus asked sounding confident "Sure Pap, after all this will be GREAT!" Sans said sounding sarcastic "Was that a pun or a compliment?" Papyrus asked back sounding confused.

"Well it depends, am I PUNishing you?" me and Asriel chuckle, and Papyrus ran through a wall and made a hole the shape of him, so there was Burgerpants who was gonna be watching us, so me and Asriel decided to now start planning "Okay Asriel what situation should we do?" Asriel shrugged, so I came up with a idea "I have a idea, how about you are depressed after seeing me die and you get killed by a bunch of humans?" Asriel shook his head side to side, I guess that plan was too dark **Just wait and see if that is the only dark thing**.

So me and Asriel decided to brainstorm and then Asriel gasped, he had a idea "Wait Chara, what if we would fight each other due to a love triangle?" Asriel said sounding excited, but I didn't know whether that was a good idea "That seems a bit too realistic Asriel" I responded sounding unsure, so Asriel decided to say back "Well that will make the acting more legitimate" he did have a point actually. So I nodded and we decided to start acting it out, and I was sure that we were gonna do

 ***Papyrus's POV***

GREAT, that is what I am, which means that me and Sans will do GREAT, as long as he is willing to go along with my plan, then I walked back through the hole in the wall and sat down by Sans near the bathroom's, so I decided to say "Sans don't sleep for 10 minutes okay?" "I think that's called taking a nap Pap, but okay" How was I supposed to know? Anyway I decided to try and come up with some ideas since Sans never have came up with his own idea around me "Okay Sans what if is about a brother who is jealous of their older brother?" Sans raised a invisible "eyebrow" as he always told me everytime he did that.

He looked confused for a bit but then he responded "Are you sure Paps? I may be older but you are Greater aren't you?" Oh well at least Sans wasn't just making puns this time so I decided to tell him what I always thought until he spoke up "Oh right my puns are COMICal" Sans told me that mines and his name are fonts, and his is Comic Sans but WAIT DID HE JUST MAKE A PUN!? "And yes I did just make a pun" "OH MY ASGORE!" I RAN AROUND THE THEATRE AND EVEN WENT THROUGH THE MIRRORS IN THE BATHROOM'S!

I calmed myself and walked back to Sans "Seriously Sans The Skeleton" He smiled and was laughing at his own pun, then he decided to tell me something "Hey Pap how about it's a story about the older brother trying to be as popular as the older brother?" Wow I never knew I was that smart, I like it when I came up with all of my own ideas, so Sans gave me a script "The GREAT Papyrus has came up with another GREAT idea" Sans smiled and agreed "That is why you are GREAT bro" We started to work on the idea I came up with, and I was very

 ***Alphy's POV***

Confident, I was lacking confidence, but everytime Undyne was with me I always felt comfortable, because whether I was nervous train-wreck, or too scared to defend myself she would always be my side, and she always there to cheer me up, and like always she was with me, but I am not good enough for her. She is strong, I am weak, She is confident, I am scared, She is Undyne, I am Alphys.

But I snapped out of my thoughts and started to plan with Undyne "Okay, Alphys any ideas?" Undyne asked me and I was thinking, but I decided to tell her about some of the ideas I came up with "O-Okay h-here a-are s-some i-ideas, a-a k-knight w-wants t-to b-be w-with a-a p-princess?" Undyne shook her head side to side, and I remembered that she doesn't like fairy tales, she likes Fairy Tale, anyway I told her another idea "H-How a-about a-a m-mouse w-wants" oh wait Undyne only likes anime romance, Okay this was gonna take a while "W-Well h-how a-about a-a w-warrior f-fights a-a e-evil m-monster?" Okay that was a "NICE IDEA!"

I am suprised that Undyne liked the idea, well she does prefer action over everything, so we decided to go with the warrior vs evil monster, but I needed to ask her about the script "W-What w-will t-the s-script b-be a-about?" Undyne thought about it before answering "LET'S DO THIS!" I freaked out a bit since me and Undyne had no plan but we started rehearsing anyway, looks like I have a great

 ***Muffet's POV***

Me and Grillby was brainstorming like everyone else, but we had nothing, well I guess me because Grillby couldn't talk, but I needed something to help us out, then I had the most dramatic idea "I know! How about we make a mini competition and we are desperate to win" I could tell that Grillby liked the idea, but we needed to plan out a bit more things.

Grillby opened up his wallet and had 3981 G's, Wow! That explains how we were able to afford everything but wait "How did you get the money?" Grillby showed me a picture of him cooking, so Grillby does make a living on cooking, now I got it. So we decided to start writing a script and wondered what should it center on "Should the script center around the tension?" Grillby shook his head side to side "Well should it center on the cooking?" Grillby shook his head side to side again then wrote down on the paper he had "follow me."

I followed Grillby and we went through Snowdin and saw a empty place of snow, wait why did we come here? "Why are we here?" Grillby sat down and stared at the ground, but then he wrote another note which said "I want to own a restaurant when I grow up, but there was always competition" I gasped because Grillby gave me a idea! "I have a idea!" I quickly grabbed Grillbys hand and was gone in a proof, and now I have a

 ***Sans's POV***

Idea, I always had a idea about the world, but I only now wondered what is _Blood's_ idea of the world? A question not likely to be answered anytime soon, and since _Blood_ had no mind games to play on me I was gonna get some truth out of him, like how no one will ever know the truth about me, but I was gonna do something about _Blood_ , speaking of the devil, I heard _him_.

 _"Today has been fun today with all the DRAMA"_ I waited for Chara to join in on the conversation but they were too busy rehearsing with Asriel, so I had to talk with _Blood_ alone. _"Okay Blood why are you targeting me?" "Straight to the point, I like this Sans hahaha"_ I was always annoyed by _Blood's_ laugh and chuckles they always were sudden and unnecessary, but he responded _"I target you because you give me a challenge, because you are secretive, because you are smart, because you are SANS THE SKELETON!"_

What _Blood_ said wasn't confusing, he is like a combination of me and Chara but weirder, but _he_ said one more thing _"By the way take care of Chara, she can be a bit, GENOCIDAL"_ and so he was done talking, my conversations with him were all like a game of cat and mouse, we kept trying to one up each other but no matter how hard I try he would get me, sooner or later.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, and here is the short summary, everyone is rehearsing for a Drama play, and they all have different ideas, so next Chapter they will all do it and you Readers get to decide who won _"And_** _ **d next Chapter will have the same traditional writing cause I said so, and because I am Blood"**_ **Yeah pretty much anyway time to do the outro. And ready _Blood_? Because you have no choice and**

 _ **PEACE OUT**_


	27. Undertale High School-Chapter 26

**Undertale High School-Chapter 26**

 **Guess who's back, back again, Writer's back, tell a friend, Guess who's back?, Guess Who's back?, Guess Who's back?, Guess Who's back?, Guess Who's back? Guess Who's back? Guess Who's back? Okay Eminem's Without Me aside I AM BACK! NOW!**

 ** _Blood:It is time to Begin so since this is your story Writer I'll let you Begin it this time_**

 **Finally, well then time to Begin in 3, 2, 1 AND**

 _ **Blood:PUMPED UP KICKS!**_

 ***Undyne's POV***

Mettaton EX decided to yell out "OKAY EVERYONE IT IS SHOWTIME!" So me and Alphys got ready and waked up to the stage and we all got ready to BEGIN! So me and Alphys went up to the stage and began.

"LET'S GO!" I yelled out standing in front of a giant dragon **The giant red dragons with white scales below the red ones if that makes any sense** The dragon was brought here due to Alphys's Time Disorder **I hope some people's got the reference to a not-so-good Theory** Which would guarentee not change anything according to Alphys.

"OKAY THEN YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I yelled once again and then I charged at the dragon with a giant blue spear but the dragon hit me with it's giant tail, and I was knocked through the school walls and now me and the dragon were battling outside, everyone went outside except for Sans because he was sleeping already, but me and the dragon kept battling.

"Can you pay for the damage?" Chara asked Mettaton EX.

"Of course darling" Mettaton EX responded.

"NICE TRICK BUT IT WON'T STOP ME!" I yelled again, the dragon growled and quickly charged at me, but I summoned spears below the dragon which impaled the dragon in multiple spots.

"I bet 10 G's that Undyne will win" Asriel said to Chara confidently.

"I'll take that bet" Chara said also sounding confident.

"TRY ALL YOU WANT DRAGON!" I yelled out, the dragon flew out of the spikes and breathed fire at me which I dodged, I also saw a giant boulder which I ran for but the dragon breathed fire in front of it, but I jumped over it and then picked up the boulder and threw it at the dragon and it shattered on the dragon's head and the dragon got knocked out and fell down unconscious.

"HOLY SH!" Muffet yelled out but a piece of the shattered rock hits her head and knocks her out before she could swear.

"Did I miss anything?" Sans asked finally awake, everyone stared at him even the dragon somehow stopped falling, even Muffet got up and stared at Sans.

"I guess everything looks normal" Sans said before walking back into the theatre with everyone still staring at him.

"We need to get better friends" I said comedically, everyone else nodded in agreement, the dragon stopped falling and flew at me hitting me in the back and I am sent through a random metal tree.

"UNDYNE!" Alphys yelled worryingly, I slowly got up, but the dragon swing his tail at me and hits me right in my face and sending me through the school, but I barely got up due to my will to win and the dragon started charging up his fire breath, I fell down looking defeated.

"H-HEY!" Alphys yelled from behind the dragon, the dragon stopped charging up his fire and looked at Alphys.

"T-TAKE T-THIS!" Alphys yelled while blasting acid out of a mega-buster like object she made which got into the dragon's eye blinding him.

"N-NOW!" Alphys yelled, I heard Alphys yell this, and she planned this if it happened, so I got up and charge at the dragon which was trying to charge up its fire again.

"WOWIE! THIS IS BETTER THAN EXPECTED!" Papyrus says in excitement, Grillby nodded in agreement.

"IT IS TIME!" I yelled and she threw a boulder into the dragons mouth while he was charging up his fire, I also summoned 30 spears which stabbed the dragon in multiple places, I looked at everyone with a spear in my hand.

"And that's how you do it" I said like a boss and the dragon blows up behind me, then the dragon's body fell onto the phase disorder and the phase disorder blew up and the dragon was gone along with it.

"W-Well a-at l-least t-there w-won't b-be a-any b-bad t-theories" Alphys said **More shots fired** then everyone walked back inside and Mettaton EX went onto the stage, and now I felt like a

 ***Grillby's POV***

"Okay that more of Action rather than Drama" Mettaton EX says looking at Undyne.

"Our next duo up is, Muffet and Grillby" Mettaton EX announced, so I went up tp the stage and Muffet also came up.

"Okay everyone be patient we must set everything up" Muffet told everyone while I dropped the kitchen through the roof.

"Does no one care about property damage?" Mettaton EX questioned sitting next to Papyrus.

"WELL THEY MUST HAVE THE G's TO PAY FOR THE THINGS THEY BREAK RIGHT!?" Papyrus asked loudly.

"Well Money or in this case G's can't pay for every crack that you caused, sometimes you have to seal up those cracks yourselves" Sans said while sleeping next to Papyrus, which was one of the few times he showed any intellegance like that at all.

"Well said" Mettaton EX responds.

"WOWIE! HE CAN BE SMART FOR ONCE!" Papyrus yelled in excitement.

"SSSHHH!" Burgerpants shushed at Papyrus, me and Muffet were waiting.

"Anyway, let's begin!" Muffet said looking at me, I nodded and she started to cook, I placed a walkie-talkie in my pocket and went off stage.

"This is gonna be easy" Muffet says confidently while cooking, then I stormed onto the stage and the walkie-talkie played a recording.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" The walkie-talkie yells at Muffet while I am pointing at her, and the walkie-talkie played a recording of Gordon Ramsey.

"GET THAT SHIT OUT OF HERE!" The walkie-talkie yells as I smack away the metal pot where she was cooking spaghetti which landed on Papyrus and he ate it.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Muffet yells back at me.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR COOKING, IT'S LIKE YOUR PARENTS, PIECES OF SHIT!" The walkie-talkie yelled while I stare intensely at Muffet.

"FUCK YOU!" Muffet yells back almost crying but still looks angrily at me.

"FUCK YOU GIVE ME BACK THE FUCKING JACKET!" The walkie-talkie keeps on yelling as I take off Muffet's jacket.

"FINE YOU ASSHOLE!" Muffet yelled back, she angrily takes off the jacket and angrily walks away and I also walk away angrily in the opposite direction, then we both stood by each other.

"And that's how you act" Muffet said smiling, we both bowed at the crowd and we heard a loud applause for us, I took out the walkie-talkie and threw it, so it landed on Burgerpants face and shatters on impact knocking him out but no one noticed or cared.

"Great Tensions!" Mettaton EX complimented us as me and Muffet walked off the stage, we were like

 ***Chara's POV***

Friends, me and Asriel was, is, and will always be Friends not even death could separate us.

"And next duo up is ASRIEL AND CHARA!" Mettaton EX announced, as usual like in all the other timelines.

"Okay we'll be there" Asriel responded, this timeline was different, but mainly because I have this thing called _Determination_.

"Hey kid and prince" I heard which made me jump a bit, but me and Asriel knew that it was just Sans.

"Can you not do that?" I asked Sans.

"Sorry I don't make promises" Sans responded, so I sighed.

"What's up?" Asriel asked Sans.

"Good luck, I'll be rooting for the both of you" Sans told us, Sans was always rooting for us, and that's what makes Sans a good skeleton.

"Okay BONE" Asriel punned, I did not get the pun, but somehow Sans got the pun.

"I get it because people sometimes call each other bro and since skeleton has bones you punned that I was a bro but you said BONE" Sans explained, yeah he knew that I didn't get the pun, but I noticed that everyone was staring at us.

"Um Asriel, let's go" I told Asriel, he listened and we both went onto the stage.

"Okay Chara let's go okay?" Asriel whispered to me, I forgot what we planned to do, and I could tell that Asriel did too, wait how did both forget so quickly? Oh well time to do a improvisation.

"Mattpad is better than TrendFiction" I randomly yelled out.

"Actually in you can make more than One Chapter at the same time" Asriel responded.

"But Mattpad looks better and plus you feel like coming back more than on TrendFiction" I responded back, this was gonna be a debate.

"Fair point, but the Updates to the stories are faster!" Asriel yelled back.

"Yeah but you can put NoobTube videos above the Title!" I also yelled back.

"TrendFiction has been around since 1998!" Asriel debated.

"Yeah but old isn't always better than new!" I also debated.

"OBJECTIVE!" Asriel yelled.

"OLD THINGS ARE THE ORIGNALS WITHOUT THEM THERE WOULDN'T BE NEW STUFFS!" Asriel kept debating.

"OBJECTIVE!" I also yelled.

"NEW THINGS IMPROVES UPON THE OLD THINGS AND UPDATES IT!" I also kept debating.

"Wait why are we fighting just because we have opinions?" Asriel questioned, and he was right.

"You're right let's just agree to disagree" I responded.

"Ah, this is like that great movie called Fan Wars:The Last Fakeout" I said sounding relieved.

"No, that movie was awful" Asriel told me **Well that was very off to say the least**.

"Well, I can see the Drama in that so I will accept that" Mettaton EX told us, me and Asriel walked off the stage, but there is always those people who wants to be a

 ***Papyrus's POV***

Superstars, I always wanted to be one, but for now I had to work my way to become one "Okay next duo up is SANS AND PAPYRUS!" Mettaton EX announced, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS and my brother Sane went onto the stage to do our um.

"Hey Sans what is the thing we are doing called?" I asked him, but he was still sleeping so I dragged him onto the stage.

"AHEM!" I said clearing my throat.

"Konnichiwa Papyrus" Sans said waking up.

"GOOD MORNING SANS!" I greeted Sans.

"So, time to go okay?" Sans asked.

"INDEED BROTHER! " I responded.

"Okay Papyrus make it okay?" Sans asked me, I nodded and started to make spaghetti because Grillby and Mufet left the kitchen on the stage.

"OKAY, SO WHAT IS THE FIRST INGREDIENT TO MAKING INSTANT SPAGHETTI!?" I asked Sans GREATLY.

"Um, you put it in the microwave" Sans told me, OF COURSE!

"AH I THE GREAT PAPYRUS FIGURED OUT STEP 1!" I said proudly, then I placed the instant spaghetti in the

 ***Sans's POV***

Toaster, Papyrus just placed the instant spaghetti in the toaster, so I facepalmed

 ***Papyrus's POV***

Microwave, I placed the instant spaghetti in the Microwave, I think, oh well.

"U-Um P-Papyrus" Alphys asked out loud.

"Don't tell him anything, just Let It Go" Sans responded, but I THE GREAT PAPYRUS was turning everything on the Microwave to MAX.

"Isn't that a fire hazard?" Muffet asked out loud.

"DON'T WORRY THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT BURN ANYTHING!" I said GREATLY.

"Um Papyrus?" Sans asked from behind me.

"Yes Sans?" I GREATLY responded.

"The "Microwave" is on fire" Sans scarcastiscally told me.

"OH!" I yelled.

"SHIT!" A loud voice yelled from near me and Sans, it was the

 ***Sans's POV***

Walkie-talkie Grillby used earlier.

 ***Papyrus's POV***

Mini-Movie-Player Grillby used earlier.

"Okay wasn't that destroyed?" Chara asked.

"Tell that to the Writer" Sans responds **Something's never change, and like always FUCK off Sans!**

"Is there a fire extinguisher in here?" Asriel asked Mettaton EX, while I was running around and looking for something to put out THE GREAT FIRE!

"No, the closest one is by the lockers!" Mettaton EX answered.

"I GOT THE SOLUTION!" I announced holding a put-out-the-flame-object Sans told me it was.

"Wow, you are on FIRE today Papyrus" Sans punned, so I used the put-out-the-flame-object and blasted out the put-out-the-fire things,and Sans was now buried in it.

"NOW I WILL PUT OUT THE GREAT FIRE!" I announced, but it already ran out of put-out-the-fire things.

"Oh no" Mettaton EX said.

"RUN!" Asriel said opening the exit to the theatre.

"OKAY THEN!" Undyne yelled, I was trying to find

 ***No One's POV***

Sans, he was gone now.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled out.

"NO TIME TO WASTE!" Undyne yelled grabbing Papyrus's and Alphys's hand and getting out of the theatre.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, Undyne placed Alphys and Papyrus next to each other, Chara threw Muffet, Grillby, and Burgerpants out of the theatre.

"SOMEONE IS MISSING!" Chara yelled at Asriel who still had the door opened, Chara was also outside of the theatre.

"..." Asriel didn't say anything.

"Asriel?" Chara asked.

"A King protects his people" Asriel said before closing the door and is still in the theatre.

"ASRIEL!" Chara yelled, everyone tried to break the door was it was unbreakable.

"NO! THERE IS MILLIONS OF BOMBS BELOW THE STAGE THAT WILL BLOW UP THE ENTIRE THEATRE!" Mettaton EX loudly explained.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THOSE BOMBS!?" Undyne loudly asked.

"FIRST RULE OF SHOW BUISNESS, GO OUT WITH A BANG!" Mettaton EX yelled at Undyne.

"WELL THEN SHOW BUISNESS MUST BE AS BAD AS YOU ARE!" Undyne yelled back, Mettaton EX and Undyne then started to fight.

"B-BREAK I-IT U-UP!" Alphys yelled, everyone tried to separate Undyne and Mettaton EX.

"S-Sans?" Asriel asked while walking through the fire, Sans was knocked out with a crack on his chest and sharp glass pain all around him.

"SANS!" Asriel exclaimed, Sans smiled.

"Sans?" Asriel questioned.

 _"YOU LIVE A LIE AND THAT'S THE DIFFERENCE IN YOU AND ME!"_ Sans yelled then he turned into _Blood_ but was laughing.

"WHERE IS SANS!" Asriel aggressively asked the laughing figure.

 _"He is where your gonna end up, IN HELL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ The laughing figure said before laughing more.

"WHERE!" Asriel asked seriously.

"IS!" Asriel then summoned two giant swords in his hand.

"SANS!" Asriel asked aggressively.

 _"Try me, **CRYBABY**!" _The laughing figure said, and Asriel cuts off the figure's head and slashes it up into pieces, and Asriel looked pissed.

"A-Asriel" A voice said from behind him, it was the REAL sans.

"SANS! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Asriel asks, Sans was crawling and had multiple slash marks on him and Asriel heard bombs going off, Sans used all of his energy left and ran to the exit while holding Asriel's hand.

"I HATE YOU!" Undyne kept yelling at Mettaton EX and the both of them was still fighting.

"HEY!" Asriel yelled but only Chara heard them, so Chara opened the door.

"HURRY!" Chara said to the both of them.

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" Asriel told Sans, but the bombs were very close to Asriel.

"SANS!" Asriel warner Sans, Sans looked and saw this.

"See you on the other side" Sans says sadly.

"Sans? What do you?" Asriel was about to ask, but Sans threw Asriel with enough force to throw him out of the theatre.

"SANS!" Asriel and Chara yelled at Sans trying to run back into the theatre, but the entire theatre blew up, knocking out everyone, and Sans was

 ***Sans's POV***

Dead, everyone including me thought that I was dead, but I opened my eyes and saw my Mother.

"Wait Mom?" I questioned, then I stood up, but Mom was in the shadows.

 **"Hi Sans, it's been a while"** My Mom responds.

"No Kidding, So, I assume that I am dead if I am talking with you" I assumed.

 **"Yes, and in life there is no second chance"** My Mom tells me truthfully.

"Yeah, I know" I told my Mom.

 **"But even When you are gone there is some memories that stays with you"** My Mom told me.

"Like what?" I questioned, then a memory showed up in front of me, it was when I took care of Papyrus.

 **"Like this, and this** **"** Mom tells me while showing me another memory of singing with everyone.

"But the only Family I ever had was Papyrus" I told Mom.

 **"Families aren't people who are related to you, family is a group of people who looks out for each other"** Mom kept telling me, then a picture shows up with me and everyone else I hang out with having a selfie.

 **"And that is why Sans, I forgive you"** Mom tells me, and she hugs me and I hug back.

 **"Now, Sans, When I See You Again, we will be like the Mother and Son we were meant to be"** Mom tells me and we finish hugging, so I closed my eyes and was now in the

 ***No One's POV***

Hospital, everyone was in the hospital except for Sans because he was completely dust and the dust landed on the hospital bed between Chara and Asriel, the dust started to form back, and the dust made Sans and he was alive again.

"Well, that was new" Sans said to himself.

"S-Sans?" Sans heard, it was Asriel who started to wake up.

"SANS!" Chara yelled, Chara and Asriel then hugged Sans.

"SSSAAANNNSSS!" Papyrus yelled jumping through the window and he sticks the landing and then hugs Sans.

"W-Wait W-What!?" Alphys questioned then he used his teleportation device he somehow had and teleported to Sans and also hugged Sans.

"HUH? WAIT, HOLY CRAP HE'S ALIVE!" Undyne yelled waking up, she got up and broke through the wall and then hugged the daylights out of everyone.

"Don't get used to this" Burgerpants said walking into the room and hugging Sans also.

"Our day just got better" Muffet said walking into the room, Grillbys nodded in agreement and both also hugged Sans.

"Well darling, looks like you were missed more than you thought" Mettaton EX said walking into the room and also hugging Sans, but he silently gave 'I'm gonna kill you' face, Undyne glared at Mettaton EX.

"This isn't over" Undyne whispered to Mettaton EX, but then they decided to stop threatening each other.

"Thanks everyone" Sans said smiling.

"Wait aren't we all hurt?" Sans questioned.

"Oh" Everyone said before falling down and being knocked out again.

"Well Mom was right" Sans said before falling asleep, but Asriel and Chara was knocked out on his bed.

"Eh" Sans shrugged and then went to sleep with Chara and Asriel and we were finally

 ** _*Blood's POV*_**

 _Safe, they thought that they were safe, hehehe, they will never be safe with me always around and eventually they will all FALL, but since Sans is too busy sleeping I will meet, a fimiliar person._

 _"Lightning before the **THUNDER!** " I said before I walked out of the Drama class which the fire was getting put out but no one saw me, and I went to the hospital and met someone I haven't seen in a long time._

 ***Alphys's POV***

I started to get and slowly walked out of the room, I needed to get to my lab to see the affects of Chara's _Determination._

"Hey Al" Sans said which made me jump because you do not randomly talk when someone is not ready.

"S-Seriously" I responded.

"If you are checking on one of your experiments, can I check with you?" Sans asked me, maybe it was time for me to reveal the truth to Sans.

"F-Fine" I said, when I turned around Sans was standing in front of me, which was typical Sans.

"Y-You d-didn't s-scare m-me t-this t-time S-Sans" I told Sans, because I started getting use to Sans's antics.

"Wasn't trying to" Sans told me and we started to

 ***Sans's POV***

Walk, I was never a fan of walking, but when me and Alphys almost exited we saw _The Riverperson_ talking to a figure in the shadows.

 _"Who is there?" The Riverperson_ asked, and _Blood_ stepped out, which made _The Riverperson's_ face made a posture like they were seeing a ghost.

 ** _"Guess who's back, back AGAIN!"_** _Blood_ responded.

"L-Let's g-go s-stop h-him" Alphys whispered to me.

"Not Yet" I responded, because something was going on.

 _"How are you alive?"_ _The Riverperson_ asked, not as cryptic as they usually are.

 _"Let's just say, I am more powerful than you ever seen" Blood_ said, and it sounded like these two knew each other.

 _"But why? Why are you here, **YOU ABANDONED ME!** " The Riverperson _yelled.

 _"Don't worry, I will treat you as well as before, now let's not fight again"_ _Blood_ responded, but wait **again** , **before** , and **YOU ABANDONED ME!** Wait how close are these two?

 _"After all I need to take care of you"_ _Blood_ said, and what he said next shocked me and Alphys.

 _ **"honey"**_

 **AND THERE IS CHAPTER 26! SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAK! I JUST NEEDED TO TAKE A LITTLE TIME OFF! AND PHASE 2 HAS STARTED!**

 _ **Blood:Yeah and I'll still be here**_

 **Noted, anyway everyone is at the hospital after a little "incident" blew up Drama class and temporarily killed Sans but was quickly revived somehow, but Sans and Alphys found out that _The Riverperson_ and _Blood_ are way closer then they could have ever imagine! Also I am working on another story called Total Drama:Time Warp and yes I like Total Drama Island, but I am also working on a story on Wattpad called After The Tale so it will be harder to upload per week so give me some time okay? Now** ** _Blood_ take it away.**

 _ **Blood:My pleasure now**_

 **PEACE OUT!**


	28. Undertale High School-Chapter 27

**Undertale High School-Chapter 27**

 ***Alphys's POV***

Wait, _The Riverperson_ is related to _Blood_ , that's new.

 _"And I am aware that there are people's watching us" Blood_ says and I knew immediately what he meant by that so I started to run away but I tripped and fell which caused a loud sound.

"Seriously" Sans told me, to be fair though I did trip over a rock.

"S-Sorry" I apologized but Sans had no choice but to confront _Blood_.

 _"Destiny still arrives" Blood_ said as Sans walked up to him.

"Yeah, I hope destiny isn't BLOODy" Sans punned at the worst time possible.

"Y-You s-set y-yourself u-up f-for t-that" I commented.

 _"Yes, because in time you will know what it's like to loose"_ _Blood_ tells us as I got up.

"Thanks for telling us Thanos" Sans said straight to _Blood_ 's face.

 _"I see that you aren't afraid of me" Blood_ told Sans.

"I-I'm n-not a-afriad o-of y-y-you!" I yelled.

"Alphys you are afraid of anything the Writer says you are" Sans says which I am getting REALLY tired of him talking to me.

"Okay jokes aside, Alphys you are afraid of a lot of things" Sans told Alphys.

 _"She can't defeat me" Blood_ comments which is disrespectful to say.

"Y-Yes I-I-I c-c-ca-can" I said studdering more than usual.

 _"Big words from a studdering gay scientist" Blood_ tells me.

"I-I c-can b-back u-up m-my w-words!" I yelled as loud as I could which wasn't actually loud.

 _"Prove it, Al" Blood_ taunted me, and I know remembered who I was talking to.

"Hey!" Sans yelled.

 _"Some battles you can't win" Blood_ said to Sans's face.

"And this isn't one of those battles" Sans responds.

 _"I like you Sans, your carless, smart, and a comedian" Blood_ tells Sans.

"And your a asshole" Sans said to _Blood_ 's face.

 _"Ballsy, oh well you guys better prepare for when I return" Blood_ tells me and Sans.

"We will be prepared" Sans tells _Blood_.

 _"I will see if your correct" Blood_ says before his arm morphed into a bloody knife and he threw his arm at me.

"AH!" I yelled in fear and I tried to block the bloody knife but Sans takes the hit and is impaled.

 _"You will only have one HP next time we meet, Sans" Blood_ told Sans before he went through a portal and was gone along with the portal.

"SANS!" I yelled then I pulled the bloody knife out of Sans.

"S-Sans?" I asked because I saw my friend just get impaled but I hope I didn't make any

 ***Asriel's POV***

Noise, I heard a noise so I got up and walked to where I heard the noise and saw Alphys and Sans.

"Sans, Alphys what happened!?" I yelled as I saw Sans bleeding which wasn't normal for skeletons to do.

"S-Sans g-got i-impaled b-but c-can y-you h-heal h-him?" Alphys asked me.

"I think so" I responded, then I closed my eyes and focused, then some green knives comes out of my hand and they got into Sans and then I opened my eyes.

"Azzy?" Sans questions as his eyes slowly opened, thank Asgore Sans was alive.

"H-How d-did y-you d-do t-that A-Asriel?" Alphys asked me, it was due to.

"Hey punks!" Undyne says standing behind us with the rest of the class, I wonder how they all got here without us hearing them.

"H-Hi U-Undyne" Alphys responds, I ship Alphys and Undyne, but I saw that Sans didn't look impaled anymore.

 _"You guys better get going" The Riverperson_ randomly told us before she suddenly disappeared.

"DID WE MISS ANYTHING!?" Papyrus asked me loudly.

"No, not really" I answered, then we noticed that school was over somehow.

"Well that's weird" Burgerpants said looking at the time.

"Oh well, let's all get ready for after school" Muffet says, we all agreed and walked away but I wonder, what

 ***Muffet's POV***

Happened, I wonder what happened but I won't question it because I need to work on my cooking so we all walked home.

"WHO HERE CAN OUTCOOK THE GREAT PAPYRUS!?" Papyrus asked loudly, and if I'm honest, everyone here besides Undyne can cook better than him, but we always let Papyrus be like this.

"I accept your challenge" Burgerpants answers Papyrus.

"CAN I JOIN!?" Undyne asks loudly, and I bet that everyone is gonna say

 ***Burgerpants's POV***

No

 ***Chara's POV***

HECK NO!

 ***Alphys's POV***

N-No

 ***Papyrus's POV***

THE MORE THE GREATER!

 ***Grillby's POV***

No, just No

 ***Asriel's POV**

No offense Undyne, but No

 ***Undyne's POV***

YES! I AM A GREAT COOKER!

 ***Sans's POV***

Either way I gotta bring a fire extinguisher.

 ***Muffet's POV***

And I called it, wait did I get it right? I guess I won't know.

"YES!" Papyrus yells, and we had no choice anyway.

"OKAY THEN SEE YA!" Undyne yells before running to her house.

"S-Same h-here" Alphys said before she walked to her lab, which is where she lives, for some reason.

"Me and Asriel has gotta go" Chara tells Sans.

"Okay Chara and Azzy, take care" Sans said, then Asriel and Chara walked to air castle, I want to be a queen one day.

"Here I am, see you guys later" I told everyone else who wasn't home then I went

 ***Papyrus's POV***

Home, it's where I can hang out with my brother.

"See you Grill" Sans says and then Grillby's walks away, Burgerpants walked away earlier but that isn't important right now.

"HERE WE ARE!" I yelled before I jumped into a tree's hole and squeezed in there.

"Your getting the hang of it" Sans told me, well of course I did.

"WELL OF COURSE I DID!" I yelled out, Sans chuckled then he sits down by the tree I was in, and I slept, but the day wasn't over yet.

 **Indeed it is not Papyrus! Now this took a while to come out because like I said I'm working on another series which averages about more than 4,000 words per Chapter, combine that will the 1,000 words each Chapter of this series, equals 5,000 words which is why I'm keeping the word limit like this, so I can not stress myself out, anyway time to summarize this Chapter**

 _ **Blood**_ **gave Sans and Alphys a warning, but they don't tell anyone, but everyone is planning to hand out with each other after school which mysteriously ended quickly, but the after school stuffs will be in the next Chapter, see you guys later and**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	29. Undertale High School-Chapter 28

**Undertale High School-Chapter 28**

 ***Chara's POV***

Asriel and Me got ready to "cook" while Mom and Dad were visiting the royal scientist.

"Okay, ready Asriel?" I ask Asriel.

"Yes, but the real question is, are you ready?" Asriel asks back.

"Of course I am" I responds confidently, besides what could go wrong?

"But first" Asriel said, I wonder what he was planning.

"Here!" Asriel said pulling out a golden heart locket.

"It looks perfect!" I yell, the golden heart locket looked shiny and beautiful.

"I knew you would love it" Asriel said to me, Asriel knows me well enough.

"Heh, I guess that's why we are the best of friends" I said back, then I had a flashback.

 _"Hey Asriel" I told Asriel, we were 7 around that time._

 _"Look, a knife!" I exclaimed while holding a knife._

 _"C-Can y-you p-put t-that a-away?" Asriel asked me._

 _"Okay" I said then I threw the knife past Asriel and it hit Dad's cape._

 _"O-Oh n-no" Asriel said, but Dad didn't notice and he walked onto the stage._

 _"Okay any ideas?" I asked Asriel._

 _"W-What i-if w-we s-sneak o-onto t-the s-stage a-and q-quietly p-pull o-out t-the k-knife?" Asriel suggested._

 _"I like your thinking" I responded, and we had our plan, we both snuck onto the stage._

 _"As your king I must fight for us all!" Dad was announcing, then I almost grabbed the knife until Dad took 10 steps forward._

 _"Dangit!" I yelled quietly, Asriel then went for the knife, luckily no one saw us for now._

 _"Um King Asgore!" Someone from the crowd yelled._

 _"Yes little one" Dad responded, but we didn't pay attention, Asriel also almost grabbed the knife until a stage light crashed in front of him which barely missed him, Dad looked at the stage light but me and Asriel were gone then Dad picked up the stage light._

 _"Yes, you must learn how to control this power" Dad was saying, but me and Asriel were behind the curtains._

 _"My children, what are you two doing here?" Mom asked us, WAIT WAS SHE BEHIND THE CURTAINS THE ENTIRE TIME!?_

 _"I-It's a-a s-short s-story" Asriel said, Asriel distracted Mom so I sneaked back onto the stage and grabbed the knife._

 _"KING FLUFFY, THERE IS A YOUNG YOU BEHIND YOU!" A voice randomly yelled out, I pulled the knife out and was instantly gone before Dad could see me._

 _"Got it!" I yelled but I was in the crowd, but no one heard me until I saw a flash go off and looked around only too see no one, so I decided to walk away._

Yep, those were the good days, well at least for

 ***Alphy's POV***

Me, me and Undyne were getting ready.

"ARE YOU READY ALPHYS!?" Undyne asked me loudly.

"Y-Yes U-Undyne" I told her trying to tell her as calmly as possible.

"OKAY, YOU WANT TO SHOW ME ANY ANIME BEFORE WE LEAVE!?" Undyne asked again, This was a random question but I didn't question the question which is making me question why am I saying question? And did I ask myself a question? Ah fuck it.

"S-Sure" I answered, then I pressed a button which made 10 shelves with anime discs filling up all of the shelves.

"NICE! HOW DID YOU AFFORD ALL OF THIS!?" Undyne questioned.

"Science" I responded, and I SAID A FULL WORD WITHOUT STUDDERING! YES!

"Eh, I prefer Strength" Undyne responds, yep Undyne is more physical than me, but I am mentally better than Undyne.

"O-Okay l-let's n-not s-start a-a w-war" I said then, I searched through my discs, there was One Spit Monster, Lagging Ball P, Test Note and more.

"Hey Alphys, what is your favorite anime?" Undyne asked me, I started thinking but I didn't know.

"I-I d-don't k-know" I answered, I watched so much anime that I don't have my favorite.

"How about this?" Undyne asked me while holding up a disc of a anime called Mew Mew:Kissie Cutie.

"Sure" I responded then we watched Mew Mew:Kissie Cutie, and thanks to Undyne, I found my favorite anime, and I guess that I finally found something I

 ***Sans's POV***

Love, I never experienced much love, especially after my Mom and Dad went missing, but me and Papyrus were also getting ready.

"ARE YOU READY BROTHER!?" Papyrus asked me.

"Yes" I answered, and I got the fire extinguisher ready.

"OKAY, IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE WE NEED TO DO SANS!?" Papyrus asked me in his "normal" voice.

"Well we already look TREE-riffic" I punned, we were still in the woods of Snowdin, Papyrus noticed the pun and groaned.

"BE SERIOUS!" Papyrus yelled at me.

"Okay, we are ready" I responded.

"GOOD NOW LET'S GO!" Papyrus yelled then we started walking.

"Hey Paps do you want to take a shortcut?" I asked him.

"NO! A FUTURE ROYAL GUARD MEMBER MUST TRAIN HARD!" Papyrus yelled nonsense, I mean he can dream all he wants but not all dreams come true.

"Okay bro keep dreaming" I said then I walked the opposite direction of Papyrus.

"THAT DREAM WILL COME TRUE!" Papyrus yelled loud enough for me to hear him.

"Okay, tell me when your "dream" comes true!" I yelled back then I had a flashback.

 _"SANS! LOOK!" Papyrus yelled, me and him were 7 around that time and we saw King Ashore give a speech._

 _"As your king I must fight for us all!" King Asgore yelled, then me and Papyrus were in front of the crowd and I saw a human child and a small goat trying to grab something on King Asgore's cape but I didn't care, so I raised my hand._

 _"Yes little one" King Asgore said, Papyrus was freaking out but I was very calm._

 _"Um, I have this magic, I want to know if I need to control it!" I yelled then I used my telepathy to telepathically made a stage light fall down which almost hit the young goat and the human child._

 _"Yes, you must control this power" King Asgore said, then the young goat and human child was no longer on the stage "What is your name?" King Asgore asked._

 _"Sans, Sans the Skeleton" I answered, then the human child grabbed a knife off of King Asgore's cape and Papyrus saw the human child._

 _"KING FLUFFY, THERE IS A YOUNGER YOU BEHIND YOU!" Papyrus yelled, Asgore looked behind him and the human child was gone, which was weird._

Eh, maybe I shouldn't remember the past too much.

 **Thank you Readers for being patient, now it is time for me to do a summary**

 **Everyone gets ready to meet up, and Asriel, Chara, and Sans have some memories from when they were 7! Also with the help of Undyne, Alphys found his favorite anime! And that is all so since there is nothing left to say**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	30. Undertale High School-Chapter 29

**Undertale High School-Chapter 29**

 ***Asriel's POV***

I could tell that Chara was thinking of the past earlier, and we were on our way to Alphys's house, but along the way we saw a door next to the bridge **It's where Sans's hotdog stand is placed in The Hotlands in Undertale while Undyne chases you.**

"Are any of the two of us gonna explore the door?" Chara asked, it was a dumb question, of course not!

"Sorry, I don't want to go near anything weird" I answered.

"Then why are you guys talking in front of me?" I heard, so I jumped and held onto Chara, but it was just Sans.

"Can you use your shortcut's?" I ask.

"Well I would, but today I don't feel like doing anything" Sans randomly says before whistling, Chara sighed.

"I'm gonna check out the door" Chara says, but that was a bad idea so I tried to stop Chara but they easily got past me, Sans looked at Chara.

"Azzy, go take care of Paps" Sans told me, why would I do that though?

"Okay" I answered, dangit! I couldn't say what I meant, oh well I went to Papyrus who was with _The Riverperson_ , but there was no one else, it was just Papyrus, _The Riverperson_ , and

 ***Chara's POV***

I slowly opened the door and got my knife out.

"Um Chara, can you put your knife away?" Sans asked me, then I remembered what the knife did so I placed it inside my pocket and went inside and saw nothing but darkness surrounding a figure.

"What the heck?" I questioned, Sans also went inside and looked at the dark figure with me.

"Hey, is this figure related to that killer from LAW?" Sans asked, I looked at Sans for a bit then I looked back and got closer to the figure.

"Wait, I've seen you in a couple of timelines before!" I yelled, now I remembered this wasn't the first time I saw this figure, in other timelines I saw this figure and touched it only for the figure to disappear.

"Hey Darkey, what master do you serve?" Sans jokingly asked, this probably wasn't the best time to joke around, but the figure looked at Sans and spoke in Wing Dings.

"Okay I gotta learn how to speak more languages" I said while listening to the Wing Ding speaking figure.

"Wing Dings is a font, not a language, also can you please answer my question in Comic Sans?" Sans keeps asking jokingly, the figure just kept speaking Wind Dings.

"Well this is boring" I said, then I started walking away until a BIG HAND GRABBED ME!

"Chara!" Sans yelled and he charged only for another hand to show up and blast like Sans's Gaster Blaster at Sans, Sans summoned a wall of bones to block it but the blast was still going.

"Sans!" I also yelled, I tried to think of a way to escape, then I came with a idea so I reached into my pocket but the big hands was crushing me.

"Finally!" Sans exclaimed when the hand blast was gone only for the figure to have tentacles come out of the ground.

"AH!" I yelled in pain, the hands almost crushed my arms, I grabbed my knife but I couldn't pull it out, Sans summoned two sharp bones and sliced up 6 out of the 8 tentacles, but the remaining 2 tentacles broke apart Sans's sharp bones.

"Hehehe" The figure chuckled, then 10 more tentacles appeared and attacked Sans, but Sans used his Gaster Blaster and took out all the tentacles.

"Hehehe" Sans chuckled back, I chuckled a bit but I couldn't breathe now, Sans saw this and ran for me but more tentacles came out of the ground and surrounded Sans like a cage.

"S-!" I could barely scream, I was close to passing out, Sans was inside the cage and broke out only for a knife to come out of the darkness and stabbed Sans, and Sans started bleeding.

"Ugh" Sans said before he gets onto one knee, I finally passed out.

 ***Sans's POV***

I was stabbed, again, but this time it wasn't as fatal, but I got onto one knee.

"Shit" I said then I pulled the knife out as the figure looked at me.

"Your lucky that he is letting you live" The Figure who I knew was WD Gaster, was cryptically telling me.

"Oh shut the fuck up with the riddles" I responded then I charged at Gaster only for Gaster to summon broken down verisons of my Gaster Blasters and they shot out lasers which I easily dodged.

"Not bad" Gaster cliché-ingly tells me, I kept dodging his lasers and stopped time so I can stab him using a sharp bone.

"Yeah, but you are bad" I taunted him only for a wall of hands to surround me and all of them blasts me which causes a huge explosion.

"Never let your guard down" Gaster says pulling out my sharp bone, but I was down and barely had my eyes open while there was scars all over me.

"F-Fuck y-you" I responded, Gaster smiled and summoned a dark version of my sharp bone.

"Be thankful, you will want this to happen" Gaster cryptically says then he raises the dark sharp bone only for a red knife to slash him into millions of pieces, I already knew who did that.

"Took you long enough" I jokingly told Chara, Chara was completely red but they turned normal, and Chara chuckled at the pun.

"Now, let's continue what the story was originally gonna be" I break the 4th wall again, then me and Chara went outside and closed the door but I decided to do one more thing.

"What is it now?" Chara asked me, but I smiled.

"Game Over!" I yelled then I slammed the door shut.

 **Game Over!**

 **Well this Chapter was rushed more due to the 1,000-1,300 word limit I am restricting myself to, anyway thanks for the very few people who are still reading this story, and now I'm done**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	31. Undertale High School-Chapter 30

**Undertale High School-Chapter 30**

 _ ***The Riverperson's POV***_

I was waiting for Sans and Chara to get onto the boat but I couldn't see them.

"Hey _Rverperson_?" Asriel asked me.

 _"Yes Young Goat?"_ I responded, I was always cryptic so no one could find out much information about me.

"Can you say something not cryptic?" Asriel decided to ask me, that was a weird request but I nodded and decided to do it.

 _"You think it's the living who will repay your karma, because the dead won't have any say in the situation, then you are mistaken"_ I decided to answer, it was on the few times I wasn't cryptic, or at least I tried to not be cryptic.

"HEY SHADOW MAN WITH A JACKET ON!?" Papyrus asked me loudly, he always annoyed me, but I guess I can't despise him because...

 _"Yes Loudest One"_ I responded again, I won't finish my sentence.

"DO YOU LIKE COOKING!?" Papyrus once again asked me loudly, I wonder when he doesn't yell, but I remembered something when he asked me the question.

 _"Yes, I was good at cooking, but now, I can't"_ I answered, I was sad for once.

"DON'T WORRY I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU!" Papyrus loudly responds, but Papyrus can't help me

 ***Muffet's POV***

Cook, Me and Grillby along with Burgerpants were walking to Alphys's to cook.

"So, are you guys ready to loose?" Burgerpants asked us confidently.

"No, because I am not gonna loose, after all you don't cook with love, you cook with shit" I responded the best way possible.

 ***Grillby's POV***

Muffet did not answer the best way possible.

 ***Muffet's POV (Again)***

"Oh it's on now!" Burgerpants yelled, at least he sounded like he cared.

"Wasn't it always on?" I asked back, I always was somewhat smart.

"Shut up!" Burgerpants yelled at me, and he was grumpy again, Grillby was pointing at something.

"What's wrong?" I asked Grillby, then I looked with Grillby and saw a dark figure that had a messed up white face, and they had a bunch of slash marks on them, the thing was smiling but it wasn't looking at us.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Burgerpants yelled, I quickly looked at him and looked back, the thing was gone.

"Grillby where did it go?" I asked, Grillby shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who saw that thing, but what now?" Burgerpants asked us.

"Let's figure this out soon, but I'm pretty sure not even Alphys can explain what that was" I answered, Grillby and Burgerpants both nodded, Maybe we have to keep this a

 ***Undyne's POV***

Secret, I never had a secret, Alphys never had a secret either, at least to my knowledge, but Alphys would never lie to me, right? Anyway I heard a knock on the door.

"Knock! Knock!" I heard, then I immediately opened the door with Alphys next to the door also but I accidentally threw too hard and it was sent flying.

"HI UNDYNE! AND ALPHYS" I heard again it was Papyrus who was with Sans, Asriel, and Chara.

"Well so much my joke that did KNOB suck" Sans punned, AND I GROWLED! WHY DOES SANS HAVE TO MAKE PUNS!? And Alphys chuckled a bit.

"I will ask my dad to buy a new door" Asriel said.

"T-Thanks Asriel" Alphys thanked him, I smiled.

"Okay, where's the cooking area?" Chara asked.

"O-Oh, it's" Alphys was about to answer, but then smoke appeared.

"AGH! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" I questioned loudly.

"W-WAIT!" Alphys yelled, then the smoke started to clear up.

"Why did you say Wait?" Asriel asked, even I was questioning why he said wait.

"B-Because there is only one explanation for the s-smoke" Alphys answered.

"Oh yes" We all heard, it could only be one monster

 ***Mettaton EX's POV***

Mettaton EX, I am Mettaton, but they knew that already.

"Ugh, Mettaton" Sans responds, and at that moment I knew that not everyone who was there liked me, but I decided to ignore him.

"Hello darlings!" I greeted all of them.

"W-What do you want?" Alphys asked.

"Well, I want to join you 5" I answered.

"Make that eight" I heard, it was Muffet who was with Grumpypants and Chillby, oh wait I mean Burgerpants and Grillby.

"Make that 10" We all heard, how convenient that everyone was starting to arrive, but we all looked at the person.

"Mom!?" Asriel asked.

"Dad!?" Chara also asked, well now I can showcase my great TV skills in front of King Asgore and Queen Toriel.

"HELLO KING AND QUEEN!" Papyrus greeted them loudly.

"Greetings, King Asgore and Queen Toriel" I greeted them the most proper way possible, and we all are making or at the very least trying to make King Asgore and Queen Toriel feel

 ***King Asgore's POV***

Welcomed, we we're welcomed by everyone.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chara asked.

"We are here to make sure nothing bad happens this time" Toriel explained, we need to be there for our children.

"Yeah, but we can handle ourselves" Asriel tried to convince us, but when our children grow up, they will understand how we feel.

"Good point, but a King must learn to take care of their kid" I countered Asriel's point.

"Well q-questions aside who's ready t-to cook?" Alphys asked all of us.

"But didn't you just say questions aside before asking a question?" Burgerpants questioned, I knew all of them because Asriel and Chara tells us stories about their day at school.

"LET'S JUST COOK!" Undyne yelled then all of us went into Alphy's library which transformed into a beautiful kitchen.

"I designed the georgious kitchen" Mettaton EX bragged.

"Nice design" Toriel complimented Mettaton EX.

"Okay, let's just cook now okay?" I asked, everyone nodded, and almost all of us were

 ***Sans's POV***

Cooking, I was a good cooker, but I don't want to work too hard, so since Alphys had a convenient tunnel that led to where we could watch the sunset, I went trough the tunnel and watched the sunset.

"Ah, it feels good to relax" I said watching the sunset which was beautiful, I always was too busy quote on quote "protecting" my brother that and due to the past that used to haunt me I never looked at the sunset, so I closed my eyes and had a short Flashback.

 _"SANS! LOOK!" Papyrus yelled, Papyrus and I were looking at the sunset._

 _"Wow, it looks beautiful" I commented, around that time me and Papyrus were 10._

 _"I WONDER IF MOM AND DAD WILL WONDER WHERE WE ARE!" Papyrus kept on yelling, like the Great Papyrus he is._

 _"They will, but let's just enjoy this peaceful moment" I responded, Papyrus and me watched the senset together._

"So, you watching the sunset?" I heard someone ask, I turned around and saw Chara.

"Yeah, I like the sunSET of this place" I punned, yep I will never stop making puns unless if there was a serious situation, maybe.

"Nice pun, anyway let's both watch the sunset together, okay?" Chara asked me, I nodded and we both sat down together on the edge and we watched the sunset.

"Thanks for helping me earlier today" I thanked Chara.

"Your welcome, besides I will always be on your side" Chara responded.

"Okay, okay, but let's make a promise, the promise is, that both of us will never become a killer" I told Chara, Chara nodded, then we both watched the sunset, so I looked at Chara and they were looking at me, we we're staring into each other eyes, then we both closed our eyes and our faces got close to each other, then I feel our faces almost touch each other.

"CHARA!" I heard, then me and Chara opened our eyes and both of us were blushing, Asgore ran and saw us.

"Yes Dad?" Chara asked.

"We are going home" Asgore responds.

"Okay then, see you guys tomorrow" I told both of them, then I watched them both walk away, so I went back to the lab and everyone already went home, so I decided to also go home and prepare, for school.

 **And here is the summary for Chapter 30!**

 **Everyone went to Alphy's lab to cook and eat, then King Asgore, Queen Toriel, and Mettaton EX all join in, meanwhile Sans and Chara almost kiss each other while watching the sunset until King Asgore prevents them from kissing, then everyone went home**

 **Also I don't have much to say, but I am still planing a Q and A for the Undertale High School cast, you guys can send in the questions anyway you guys want, in PM or Reviews, and lastly but not leastly**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	32. Undertale High School-Chapter 31

**Undertale High School-Chapter 31**

 ***Papyrus's POV***

I woke up, and I WAS READY TO SHOW MY GREATNESS! So I decided to wake up Sans, Sans was sleeping on a tree branch.

"WAKE UP SANS!" I yelled, Sans opened his eyes.

"Five more minutes Pap" Sans responds, but we only had five minutes until school began.

"Get on my back!" I yelled, Sans lazily got onto my back and I ran to school, and I ran so fast that whiteness was all around me and I was at suddenly at school.

"Now can I sleep?" Sans asks, AND TO THAT I ANSWERED!

"Hi Sans" Someone said from behind meen I turned around, it was the prince of the underground, Fluffy, maybe that's not his name but I'm gonna call him Fluffy.

"Hi Azzy, anything up today?" Sans asks, Sans was probably asking because he wanted to relax until school began.

"Yeah" Fluffy answers.

"Okay, what is it?" Sans asks again, but Fluffy gave him a note and I read it.

"MEET ME ON THE ROOF!" I read, Sans was paralyzed for a bit, probably because I yelled, so I snapped him out of being paralyzed.

"Thanks Pap" Sans thanked me.

"YOUR WELCOME SANS!" I GREATLY respond, we both looked and Fluffy was gone.

"Well then, I'm going to the roof, see ya Pap" Sans says walking to the dead end of the hallway.

"Wrong way Sans!" I yelled, but he kept walking, he ignored me, oh well I decided to meet up with Undyne, Alphys, Muffet, Burgerpants, Grillby, and Human, this was gonna be

 ***Grillby's POV***

A good day, and by good I mean classes and actions being repeated in school and something might happen after school, like usual.

"Hey Papyrus, where's Sans?" Chara asks.

"Sans went to the roof" Papyrus answers.

"Why?" Chara asks.

"I don't know Human" Papyrus responds, Papyrus called Asriel, Fluffy, and Chara, Human.

"Let's forget about that bonehead for a bit and SPAR EACH OTHER!" Undyne shuts down the conversation.

"Sure, this will be tasty" Muffet responds, and Muffet obviously was trying of be creepy, but she's a spider, she's creepy enough.

"Ugh, fine" Burgerpants reluctantly joins in, Burgerpants was as grumpy as always, might as well call him The Grumpy Hulk.

"I w-will just monitor the b-battle" Alphys says, then she sat down and watched.

"Well I'm in!" Chara announces as she pulls out a knife with some blood on it, wait why is there blood on the knife?

"Grillby?" Muffet asks, I nodded then a ball of red fire appeared on my hand.

"LET'S GO!" Undyne yells, we all charged at each other and this was not gonna be

 ***Asriel's POV***

Peaceful, I was peacefully sitting down and waiting for Sans on the roof, as I saw a golden flower near the school among the green grass.

"Well getting up here was a pain in the grASS" I heard then I chuckled, it was obviously Sans, Sans sat down next to me.

"Hehehehe good one Sans" I complimented Sans.

"I know, anyway why did you want to meet me on the roof?" Sans asks me, then I remembered why I wanted to meet Sans on the roof.

"B-Because" I was about to answer, and I remembered something.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was 5 years old, around this time I was eating dinner with Mom and Dad, I was asking them how to make a friend._

 _"Well Asriel, I'm order to make a friend you must know who you are dealing with" Dad answers, but I was confused, Mom immediately noticed that I was confused._

 _"What he is saying Asriel is that you need to know the person before you become friends with them, if not then there can be bad consequences" Mom clarified, now I understood._

 _"T-Thanks f-for t-the a-advice!" I said finishing my dinner, then I got off the table._

 _"Where are you going?" Mom worryingly asks me._

 _"T-To t-the f-flower b-bed" I answered, I walked to the Flower bed, but I saw someone their, it looks like they fell from that hole, and, wait ARE THEY DEAD!?_

 _"Ow" I heard, it was the human, thank Dad that the human didn't die, then the human got up, THEY HAD BRUSIES EVERYWHERE!_

 _"O-Oh m-my gosh, a-are y-you o-okay!?" I asked, the human tried to nod but they couldn't and as soon as they got up completely they collapsed, then I started to freak out, but then I stopped and decided to carry the human to Mom and Dad, they would know what to do, so I carried the human to Mom and Dad._

 _"Asriel!" Mom yelled as she rushes over to me and the human, Dad saw this too and he called the healer, the healer finished healing the human shortly after they arrived._

 _"Thank you" Dad thanked the healer, the healer nodded before walking away, but I looked back at the human._

 _"H-Hello?" I asked, the human woke up._

 _"What the hell?" The human questioned._

 _"D-Don't w-worry, y-you're s-safe" I reassured the human, they were sceptical._

 _"Where am I?" The human asked._

 _"T-The U-Underground, I-I a-am the prince of the underground! A-Asriell!" I greeted, then I put my hand out, the human looked at me before they reluctantly shook my hand._

 _"Chara" The human answered, and that was how me and Chara met._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

"Asriel?" Sans asked, I was started a bit.

"How long was I lost in my flashback?" I asked.

"About a hour" Sans answered, I saw a bunch of holes on the roof and some fire.

"What happened?" I ask, Sans pointed down one of the holes, Chara and Undyne were battling each other.

"That" Sans answered, then the bell rang and everyone except for me and Sans quickly went to class.

"Um, what are we gonna do about this?" I ask looking around the roof, it was a mess.

"We leave it, it'll be gone next Chapter" Sans says jumping through the hole, I was confused but I decided to jump down also, we both walked to class but I was looking at Sans's hand, I wondered what to do, but Chara told me last night that she almost kissed Sans, so without hesitation I held Sans's hand, his face was red.

"Hehehe" I chuckled, he looked cute, he smiles at me and winks, my face was red now.

"Hehehe" Sans chuckled back, toushé Sans, anyway we let go of each other's hand before we made it to PE, but I wondered, what will happen next?

 **Another Chapter done! Now the reason why these Chapters are taking longer to make is because I recently decided to get back into Death Run Portable, I played Death Run a lot before becoming a Writer, I didn't play it in a long time so it felt good visiting it again and going back to my Undertale RP ways, my name on Death Run is**

 **geno sans**

 **if you guys were wondering what my name was which I know that none of you guys were wondering, anyway the reason why it's lowercase is to avoid confusion between me and another player who has the same name, anyway we all know what comes first and second**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	33. Undertale High School-Chapter 32

**Undertale High School-Chapter 32**

 ***Sans's POV***

Me and Asriel went to PE, but I saw another me who was on a skateboard and they wore shades that said 'YOLO' and they looked like a 1990's nightmare but they were outside the field and they quickly teleported away after I saw them.

"Sans is anything wrong?" Asriel asked me, I realized that everyone else were all sitting down waiting for us to join them.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered, I'm pretty sure I was the only one in this timeline who had a idea of the multiverse, anyway me and Azzy sat down with everyone else.

"Okay everyone, today is Round 2!" Asgore announced, I looked around me, I hoped that I was gonna face Undyne, so I can easily forfeit the match.

"Who's battling who today!?" Undyne impatiently asks, I focused my attention back on Asgore.

"Well Undyne, you are gonna battle Chara" Asgore confirmed, and so much for wanting to forfeit, now I have to face either Asriel and Papyrus, it will be hard fighting Asriel since he is kinda adorable, but if I battle Papyrus then he wouldn't let me forfeit and also Papyrus is my brother so I'm not gonna hit him.

"Okay then, CHARA YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Undyne yells at Chara, I snapped out of my thoughts again and watched Undyne and Chara.

"Oh we will see!" Chara loudly responds, honestly I expected Chara to win, since they killed everyone in a previous run.

"But Round 1 will be Sans vs Papyrus!" Asgore confirmed, and now I know that Asgore hates me.

"Yes! I will now prove myself even more!" Papyrus yells standing up, so I stood up also and we both walked to the field, both of us were on opposite sides.

"OKAY, AND FIGHT!" Asgore yells, Papyrus summoned two sharp bones and charged at me, but I tripped Papyrus and he tumbled down the hill which was conveniently enough next to the field.

"THAT WAS SO ANTICLIMACTIC!" Undyne yells, but I knew that Papyrus would run back up the hill.

"THE BATTLE IS NOT DONE YET!" Papyrus yells conveniently running back up the hill, he was always determined.

"Oh well let's continue" I responded, Papyrus was back on the field and he summoned blue bones from the ground but I just stood still, so Papyrus charged at me again but I stepped aside and he hit the most conveniently placed C4, and I teleported as a giant explosion blew up the field.

"Wow, that was unexpected" Asgore says as the smoke cleared, I saw that Asgore's pitchfork blocked the explosion.

"Ow" Papyrus says before he closes his eyes, I saw just standing there and watching it all, well our fight was really

 ***Undyne's POV***

THE MOST ANTICLIMACTIC FIGHT I HAVE EVER SEEN!

"Oh well, Sans wins!" Asgore yells, Sans shrugged and he walks to us and sits down, then I saw Papyrus being taken to the hospital.

"Ready Undyne?" Chara suddenly asks me, I quickly stood up.

"HELL YEAH!" I yell in response, we both glare at each other.

"Okay you two, prepare!" Asgore yells, we both quickly went onto the field.

"Done!" Both of us yelled.

"OKAY THEN, FIGHT!" Asgore yells, both of us ran at each other as I summoned my spear and Chara summoned their knife, and then both of out weapons clash at the middle of the field which causes the both of us to be knocked back to the end of each side of the field.

"Not bad!" I yelled then I had a idea.

"You're not doing bad either!" Chara yells back only for their arm to be cut off by one of my spears I summoned from the ground.

"Gotcha!" I yelled then I quickly slashed at Chara multiple times, Chara barely blocked all of my slashes, but I then summoned a bunch of spears and threw all of them at Chara.

"Motherfucker" Chara swears before the spears causes a bunch of dust that is surrounding where Chara is.

"Game Over" I said slamming a door that somehow was in front of me, wait why did I do that?

"Hehehe" I heard from the dust.

"Huh?" I questioned then the door fell into millions of pieces.

"Ready?" I heard from behind me, I turned around and I was quickly slashed hundreds of times, I saw a bunch of the slash marks on me, before I saw Chara who was completely red.

"Bastard" I said before I fell down and closed my eyes.

 ***Asgore's POV***

All of us saw Undyne fall down.

"And the winner is CHARA!" I reluctant yelled, I should probably talk to Chara about what just happened.

"Wow, looks like you made the CUT" Sans randomly punned as he stood up, Chara and Sans both smiled as they stared at each other, looks like these two were gonna face each other next week, and it will be, interesting.

"Get ready Sans, because I'm not gonna go easy on you" Chara told Sans, the school bell rang, it was time for everyone to go.

"Okay everyone, you can go, except for Chara, I need to talk with them" I announced looking at Chara, everyone walked out except for Chara.

"Okay, I can't explain that red thing" Chara quickly informed me, but I had a feeling they knew what it was.

"Yes you can, because you used it after Undyne had almost beaten you" I responded, I was curious to say the least, about Chara's red mode.

"Fine, maybe it has something to do with Alphys, but that's all I know" Chara responds, and this time she looked like she was telling the truth.

"Okay then, I'll talk with Alphys soon" I told Chara, then Chara nodded and walked out, then Tori walked to me.

"So, how was class?" Tori asks giving me some cupcakes, I grabbed one.

"It was good, but, can you keep a extra eye on Chara?" I asked Tori.

"Of course I will, after all Chara is our child" Tori answers, I smiled.

"Thanks Tori" I responded, she kissed me before she left.

"Alphys, what did you do this time?" I asked myself, this wasn't the first time Alphys messed up, and it might not be her last.

 **There we go! Again! I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Leave a review and**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	34. Chapter 33:What the Fu-?

**Undertale High School-Chapter 33:What the fu-!?**

 ***Chara's POV***

When I walked to my 2nd period I caught up to Sans ironically enough.

"Is it me or are there two more skeletons?" Sans suddenly asks me, then I look to where he is pointing and I see someone like Sans who is wearing a dark cloak and has a giant scythe, they are basically Sans but he or she looks like The Grimm Reaper, another skeleton was walking next to who I'm gonna call Reaper Sans **How ironic** was another Snas who wore a red scarf and wore white clothes, they also had their left eyesocket covered by some sort of glitch and they had a slash mark on going across their chest **MY BOY GENO! Yes, Geno is my favorite AU Sans, don't judge me**.

"I ship them" I blurted out when they both passed us everyone else who I was walking with agreed with me, except for Sans oddly enough.

"Well I don't ship it" Sans responds, I didn't know why he didn't ship it I mean they have so much in common like, they look dark?

"Why?" I decided to ask Sans.

"Well it is because it looks like someone who hates killers because they got killed by a killer, who only forgave the killer because their brother was with them shipped with The Grimm Reaper, how well will that work out?" Sans answered, and he gave a great answer **And yes, Sans is basically me when it comes to Afterdeath, I could name more reasons why I think it is overrated but it's gonna take up a entire Chapter**.

"Fair point" I respond, honestly I needed to probably know more about both people before I ship them **YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT CHARA!**

 ***Asriel's POV***

Me and everyone else walked into Mom's class Bu she wasn't there.

"Um, where is our teacher!?" Burgerpants grumpily asks, he was such a grumpy pants, wait that made no sense.

"Can you not be impatient or grumpy for once Burgerpants?" Muffet responds, I wait patiently for Mom to get in our class.

"D-Don't argue n-now guys" Alphys tries to convince them to stop talking, honestly I am just not in the mood to talk with anyone, because I don't want any Drama.

"We weren't arguing!" Burgerpants yells, I roll my eyes, things were gonna escalate very quickly.

"Hey don't yell at Alphys!" Undyne yells at Burgerpants, I finally stop listening to their voice and I start watching them.

"Hey, he was assuming things!" Burgerpants yells back, I yawn in the middle of all this.

"ALPHYS A GIRL!" Undyne yells back, I chuckle a bit.

"Okay ladies break it up" Chara says getting between everyone, and this was one of the rare times Chara was being a, wait what did Dad randomly yell when he was yelling at The Royal Scientist?

 _"YOU ARE SUCH A DICK!" Dad yells at The Royal Scientist, but they were in the distance so I couldn't see who they looked like, then Mom came out of nowhere._

 _"Stay here Asriel, I need to teach your father a lesson about swearing" Mom said before she stormed to Dad, and after Mom was done with Dad, Dad looked like he was a goat that was shot, ironically enough._

Oh right, Chara was acting like a

"Okay class sorry for being late!" I hear from behind, I look behind me, it was Mom, I think I knew what was the holdup.

"Dad issues?" I ask, Mom smiled, she knew I was growing up now.

"You know your father and me so well Asriel" Mom says as she kisses me on the forehead before she started class.

 ***Toriel's POV***

I started class, but I wanted to know why Asgore wanted me to keep a eye on Chara, oh well I guess I'll see why, everyone sits down and I stay standing in front of the class.

"Okay class, today's food we will cook, will be making pepper, but not any kind, we will make Ghost Pepper!" I announced, the class all had mixed reactions, Undyne, Asriel, Papyrus, and Muffet looked excited, Chara was cocky, Sans was asleep, Alphys was nervous as always, Burgerpants was grumpy, and I couldn't tell how Grillbys responds.

"Okay Goat Mom, let's roll!" Chara yells, I smile.

"Okay, okay, and COOK!" I yell then everyone starts cooking, I sit down and scanned the room.

"Okay I'm gonna need a toaster and a giant mallet!" Papyrus yelled running to the supply room, I was always worried when he cooked food.

"Found it!" Undyne loudly responds throwing him a giant mallet, Papyrus gets squashed by the mallet, and well could you blame me for being worried when Papyrus cooks, also I'm pretty sure from what I've heard Undyne taught Papyrus to cook, so I'm very worried when Undyne and Papyrus cook.

"Hurry up!" Burgerpants yells at Muffet, Muffet was taking her time washing her pan she was gonna use, Burgerpants was too grumpy for me to like, and Muffet, well she maybe a spider but she is very good when it comes to cooking.

"T-There I go" Alphys says putting her peppers and onions into her pot, I always felt like Alphys was over thinking things, she is smart and is a great cooker, but I feel like that she thinks that she has too much pressure on her, especially since she is 15.

"Need any help Chara?" Asriel asks Chara, my two children, I love them to death, and I really want the best for them.

"No" Chara answers over stirring her pot, Chara wasn't the best cooker though.

"Yeah she doesn't need help, she's STIRRING THE POT" Sans puns while walking to Chara and Asriel, I chuckle at the pun, then Sans helps out Chara at cooking, Sans is lazy, I'm pretty sure he's gonna get a F, but he's too nice for me to give him a F, he may be lazy but he's a good skeleton, besides he makes great jokes, which I why I will give him a C.

"Okay class 10 minute warning!" I yell standing up, everyone starts working quicker, but I saw Chara start to have some redness surround them, then I saw Sans whisper to Chara something then the redness disappears, now I know why Asgore told me to keep a eye on Chara.

"And done!" Undyne yells showing her pot, it was on fire.

"I'm also done!" Papyrus yells showing his pot, IT HAD A GIANT MONSTER TRUCK IN IT!

"Where did y-you get t-that?" Alphys asks, and I'M THINKING THE SAME THING!

"I got it from hell" Papyrus answers, the room goes silent, the bell rings and the class silently walks out without saying a word, even I was silent, and when they left I stayed silent, wondering, WHAT THE FU-!?

 **And that was Chapter 33! Now I really don't have much to say here, you know besides some of my opinions, like how I think that Afterdeath is overrated, but besides that all I have to say is, leave a review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	35. Undertale High School-Chapter 34

**Undertale High School-Chapter 34**

 ***Alphy's POV***

We were all walking to my least favorite class, the most annoying class, and the class that doesn't even matter in life, kinda like most things in Drama class, it was

"H0i students w3lc0me 2 Temmie Speaking Class!" Temmie yells, Temmie Speaking Class, oh boy I can't wait to sit down all day, well at least I don't have to do anything in this class.

"Okay guys, you know the drill" Muffet says then we all sat down, Sans was sleeping, I felt like sleeping, Undyne was being Undyne, and the rest of the class looked bored, it's kinda like your reaction to how the story is right now, right? **Piss off Alphys!**

"TOdAy 1S TEST DAY!" Temmie yells, wait, this class has tests?

"Wait, this class has tests!?" Chara loudly asks, and well at least I'm not the only one who questions this abrupt announcement.

"Yes, sO y0U W1ll All L3ARn Da Wae 0f The Temmies!" Temmie yells again, I always wanted Temmie just to speak English instead of Temmie.

"Okay, are we gonna study!?" Asriel asks, and you know what that's a good question, I turned my head to Temmie, I was waiting for a response.

"Y3S bUt It WiLl b fun!" Temmie yells, I am actually curious to see Temmie:s definition of fun.

"W-What's the activity?" I asked, Temmie smiles, and I could already tell, this wasn't gonna be

 ***Papyrus's POV***

Great! I was snowboarding down Mount Ebott.

"Wow, YOU ARE THE BEST TEACHER EVER TEMMIE! BESIDES KING ASGORE!" Undyne yells passing me, she was probably talking to Temmie.

"T-This i-is not safe!" Alphys yells from behind me, I saw a giant ramp in front of me, so being the smart person I am, I used my snowboard and I went flying off the ramp.

"HECK YEAH!" I yell, this was fun to say the least, but it was Winter so I couldn't see the giant yellow ball in the sky, wait what was it called?

"Follow me, set me free, trust me and we will escape from the city!" Chara sings passing everyone, wait I was still in the air, I crashed onto the ground and started rolling down the mountain, Temmie was behind everyone though.

"Guys Papyrus is a snowball!" I heard Burgerpants yell, and I kept rolling down the hill which caused me to become a giant ball of snow.

"Run!" I heard Muffet yell, and honestly I wanted to yell, but if I did then snow would go into my mouth.

"You do know that we are snowboarding right!?" Undyne yells back.

"Don't worry guys he won't get us!" I heard Asriel yell, then I heard someone inside the ball with me, it was Asriel.

"Hello Asriel" I said, and some snow came into my mouth, but I don't have to worry about it, and I may be stuck, but at least I'm having

 ***Sans's POV***

Fun, I was actually having fun, well I was having fun lying down on my snowboard.

"Sans get up, there's Papyrus the Snowhog rolling down the hill!" Alphys yells while she tries to pass me but all she was doing was struggling to stay on her snowboard.

"3, 2, 1" I said closing my eyesockets, then when I opened my eyesockets I saw that Alphys had fallen off her snowboard and she was tumbling down the Mountain behind me.

"Enjoy the ramp Sans!" Chara says while she is snowboarding ahead of me, wait ramp? Welp, looks like I am now basically flying thanks to a snow ramp I didn't see.

"Welp, might as well show everyone up" I said, then I jumped off the snowboard and I ran down the Mountain Naruto style, I already passed everyone.

"What the-!?" Undyne questions as I pass her, and yes I watched a few anime's with Alphys, anyway I jumped over a tree in front of me and I landed on my feet on my Gaster Blaster.

"Now this is how you go down in style!" I yelled then I jumped off my Gaster Blaster and I jumped onto my snowboard which was somehow below me, and I snowboarded down the rest of the Mountain, looks like I wasn't gonna get squashed by Papyrus or Alphys today, so I waited at the bottom of the Mountain and everyone was in one big snowball, so I sighed before I punched the giant snowball which breaks into pieces and everyone is out of it.

"That, was, AWESOME!" Undyne says getting up, I chuckled, Temmie was say the bottom of the Mountain.

"So class, what did we learn today?" Temmie asks us.

"That Sans is a badass!?" Chara responds, I blushed due to that comment.

"Well, you're not wrong, but what else did we learn!?" Temmie asks us again.

"That in order to speak Temmie, we just gotta not have any fear in what you say" Alphys respond, and I have no idea how she came up with that answer.

"Yes, that Mountain was to show you guys, when you speak Temmie, you must not think too much or else you will loose your balance" Temmie tells us all, and it was kinda poetic, eh I'm gonna go to sleep.

"ZZZZZZ" I slept, man that was

 ***Temmie's POV***

Exhausting, it was Exhausting but Fun, I never really attended college yet but I was accepted as a teacher to this school, anyway time to get back to T3mM13's class.

"0kaY EvERYone Let'S G0 BaCK!" I yell, then we all walked back up the Mountain, this was my favorite class, because it's so interesting to watch them do things, along the way up I was talking with my students.

"So, how are we gonna d-do the t-test?" Alphys asks me.

"You will all be placed in a room that will make sure no one can listen what you say in their and they have to say different words in Femme" I explained to Alphys, she won!d obviously understand, besides she's the smart one.

"Will it involve boulders!?" Undyne loudly asks me.

"Yes" I responded, but I didn't clarify that only the word boulder would in involve.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asriel asks me.

"Yes, yes it is" I said before we reached the too of the Mountain, then we all saw a giant hole with ropes, we climbed down the ropes.

"The itsy bitsy spider went down the hole" Muffet sang climbing down the rope like a spider.

"Down came the Chara and knocked the spider out!" Chara loudly sings falling onto Muffet, luckily they both only fell 3 feet, Chara quickly got up, Muffet got up slower than Chara though.

"Okay guys, time to get to our next class!" Papyrus announces, then the class ran through The Ruins which had no houses, and no one was living inside The Ruins, besides a few Froggit's and a Dummy, anyway we walked to the school.

"See ya Temma!" Sans yells before him and the class runs to their next period, I waked back to my class, I sat down and I pulled out a picture of Bob, I sighed.

"I miss you Bob" I said, then I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **Another chapter has been finished! Also I am thinking of doing a Undertale AU sequel, which will take place after Undertale High School but I will upload the chapters during Undertale High School, why? 'Cause why not, anyway leave a Review and**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	36. Undertale High School- Chapter 35

**Total Drama Get To The Choppa!**

 ***Papyrus's POV***

Me and everyone else was going to Total Drama Classroom.

"I'm not a f-fan of Drama C-Class" Alphys admits, but we all knew that already, even Madpat, wait, who's Madpat!?

"Well you're gonna have to deal with Mentalton ET like the rest of us" Chara responds.

"Plus, it won't be that bad of a class" Undyne adds on, I looked at Sans, and I knew that he was planning something.

"Here's a heads up guys, check your watch" Sans told everyone, then me and everyone else looked at our watch.

"We have 10 seconds left before class begins!" Asriel yells.

"Everyone! Let's hurry-!" I was about to yell then I already see that everyone was gone, and then I knew to think of three words, son of a-.

 ***Mettaton EX***

Bitch, wait why did I think that? Oh well, the bell's gonna ring in 8.

"Present!" Sans yells, somehow he arrived before the rest of the class.

"Where's the class?" I ask, Sans closes his eyes and looks like he is relaxing.

"3" Sans responds, wait was he somehow finishing my countdown?

"1" I heard from behind me, I turned around and saw Napstablook, wait why was he here?

"HERE!" I heard, then I turn around again and saw that everyone was here, the bell had rung and everyone had already sat down, well that was gonna be the least questionable thing today.

"Hello, class, welcome to Drama Class!" I announced, Napstablook is now gone.

"Just hurry up, school is repetitive!" Burgerpants yells, then a prototype of my robot leg, which was completely metal came out of the stageand kicked Burgerpants, Burgerpants fals onto the ground, now he is unconscious, thankfully.

"Today, we will practice for tomorrow's romance play, so find some inspirations for you guys to be a actor, so have fun!" I yell as the prototype leg blows up away from everyone, then thre curtains close and I longer am seen, and I knew that this was gonna be

 ***Alphy's POV***

Interesting, anyway, we all walked around, we were trying to "practice" according to Mettaton EX.

"Okay Alphys! How should we practice!?" Undyne loudly asks me.

"Let's, just do whatever the hell we want" Chara says, we all agreed, so I decided to build a TV.

"Hey Alphys, how's the TV?" Undyne asks me, I was halfway done.

"Well i-it will take m-me approximately 790 multiplied by the square root of 144 and if we add all of that by the power of 14678.5, then we minus 57897" I was saying, then I looked at Undyne and I could tell that she was confused.

"You lost me at approximately" Undyne confirms, I then sigh.

"Or you can just stick the pieces together" Muffet says from behind me, then I saw that she used her webs to stick the TV pieces together, then I remembered that Muffet was a spider, then I facepalm myself.

"Well how 'bout that" Undyne comments, well, I knew one thing, I can't wait to get out of

 ***Asriel's POV***

School, it may not be the best place. but I can safely say that school has helped me.

"Welp, I'mma go to the bathroom, I hope that none of you guys will **sink** without me, hehehe" Sans punned, me and Chara laughed at the pun, except for Papyrus of course.

"SANS!" Papyrus yells, then me and Chara watched the skele-bros do their thing.

"Oh come on, you're smiling" Sans responds.

"I am, and I hate it" Papyrus admits.

"Well then, got anything to say Pap?" Sans asks.

"Yes, don't get yourself **bone** d in the bathroom" Papyrus tried to make a pun, it sucked.

"Boo!" Chara yells, then Sans laughed, probably because he likes all puns.

"Okay Sans, now you can use the bathroom" I said, Sans clearly liked what I said.

"Okay then guys don't come in and ask me " **w** h **at** a **re** you doing?"" Sans puns again, but Papyrus didn't get the pun, yet, then Sans goes into the bathroom.

"I'll see you later, Asriel" Chara says, Chara could be any gender they wanted, they could be a boy or a girl, so basically Chara could go into any bathroom they wanted, plus everytime Chara changes genders, they have all the, parts of each gender, now how do I know this? The fanbase.

"Knock yourself out" I jokingly respond.

"Thanks, but I won't be out for a while, so enjoy!" Chara says yells they went into the bathroom, Chara was a good sibling, you know besides their, temper.

"NOW I GET THE PUN!" Papyrus yells, then I facepalm, because the pun was obvious, oh well, at least nothing bad happened

 ***Chara's POV***

Yet, something bad was gonna happen today, and none of us would have a choice whether or not we want to do it.

 _"Yep, you are right about that Chara The Killer" Blood_ had said, sadly, he was still in my head.

 _"What do you want?"_ I ask back, _Blood_ was definitely planning something, because well, he basically is evil.

 _"Nothing, but, I will not interrupt, you and Sansy, besides it would be very bloody if you guys fought each other" Blood_ answers, he basically was kinda like a fortune teller, because honestly, I should have listened to him.

"Okay Chara, you totally got this" I tell myself before I go into the bathroom, and he broke the sink mirror.

 _"Pain feels great!"_ Sans yells, but the voice only belonged to one person.

 ** _"Blood"_** I said, _Blood's_ head turned around a complete 180 andlooked at me, Sans was covered in blood completely, and now I am scared shitless, plus the bathroom is covered with blood.

 _"Hiya Chara, do you want to die!?" Blood_ yells, I gulped then I tried to pull out my knife only for _Blood_ to stab me through my chest using a giant knife.

 _ **"Game Over, and Get Dunked On"** Blood _whispers to me, then I opened my eyes and quickly got up, wait, what just happened!?

"Chara, calm down" I heard from behind, I turned around and saw that it was Sans, the bathroom was back to normal, and I quickly figured out that it was just a nightmare.

"Sorry about that Sans, I was just coming in here" I said, I tried my best to forget about what the hell just happened.

"Why?" Sans asks, then I knew I had to tell him something.

"Well, I'll tell you about something" I chuckled, this was gonna be a interesting tale.

 **It's time to begin, isn't it? I was not writing this very well, but then again I won't ever tell! Now don't you understand? That I'm never changing who I am!**

 **That was a parody of Imagine Dragons's song, It's Time, and I have become a bigger Imagine Dragons fan now, but anyway, sorry for the longer waits, consistency isn't my thing anymore, anyway, Leave a Review! It motivates me to make more Chapters! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	37. Undertale High School-Chapter 36

**Undertale High School-Chapter 36:**

 **Alphys's Third Law**

 ***Burgerpant's POV***

Ow, I'm pretty sure that I was knocked out a while ago, anyway I got up and walked to Muffet, Alphys, and Undyne, they were watching something, it was most likely awful.

"So, what's the crappy show you guys are watching called?" I carelessly asked them.

"A crappy anime" Muffet answers, and automatically I walked away.

"Hey Grillby" I greeted Grillby, he was cooking something, then I saw Sans come out the bathroom, and he walked to Grillby and me.

"You got any ketchup Grill'?" Sans asks, honestly I never knew why he kept his badass side of him a secret.

"Sup Sans, how was the bathroom?" I randomly asked, because I just wanted to Rant to someone about something, like the bathroom.

"It was better than usual" Sans says, then he gets a ketchup, well so much for ranting about bathroom's.

"Oh, well, why was it better?" I asked, Sans drinks his ketchup for a minute straight, and it got annoying "Can you answer me?" I impatiently asked again.

"Done Grill'" Sans says, he was ignoring me, and it was getting annoying, so I asked in a more, me way, if that makes sense.

"Can you please answer me!? I will not be ignored because of your bullshit! You keep secrets Sans, yet you don't have the skele-dick to tell anyone about it, not even your boyfriends!" I yelled at Sans, he deserved it.

 **"Looks like you're going to hell"** Sans responds, his eyesocket turned blue, and I knew that I fucked up.

"Aw shit" I said, then, I don't

 ***Sans's POV***

Know, no one knows anything about me, so when Burgerpants brought up Papyrus, Asriel, and Chara, I knew that he was gonna pay.

 **"Looks like you're going to hell"** I said, then I teleported me and him into a black void, then I decided to punch Burgerpants a skele **ton** of times, and he was unconscious after my first punch, but I kept punchig him, and when I stopped, Burgerpants looked like he was close to death.

 ** _"Heya Sansy"_** I heard, then I saw _Blood_ appear right behind Grillby's body.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but then this felt similiar, like when Bob was gone!

 _"Looks like you figured it out Sansy" Blood_ spoke to me, he read my mind, again, but I wasn't gonna let him get away this time.

"Read this!" I yelled, then I fired a giant wall of Gaster Blasters at _Blood_ , then when it stopped I saw that Burgerpants turned into dust, I had accidentally killed him.

 _"Face it Sansy, you can't beat me" Blood_ says, the impact of my Gaster Blasters didn't affect him at all, then I knew that _Blood_ didn't kill anyone yet!

"I hate you" I responded, I then turn around and glared at _Blood_ , but he smiled.

 _"Good, because Sans, your sins are always crawling on your bones, and you will never get rid of it, but, I will leave you alone, **again** " Blood_ responds back, then he evily laughs before I teleport away, because I can't kill _Blood_ , so, what could I ever do against him, besides he is

 ***Papyrus's POV***

Right, anyway, I was having a great talk with Asriel.

"So, can you tell me a few things about what Sans likes?" Asriel asks me, I knew that she was asking me so he would get closer to Sans, and I liked it.

"Well he makes bad puns, is very lazy, and drinks so many ketchup that if it was chocolate then he'd have diarrhea" I answered, everything I said was true.

"Okay, what else does he like?" Asriel asks me again, and yesterday I learned how to say Asriel's name correctly.

 ** _*Random Flashback*_**

 _"Young Asgore!" I announced._

 _"It's actually Asriel" Asriel told me._

 _"Okay" I answered._

 ** _*Pointless Flashback Ends*_**

"Well, he doesn't tell me much, and that's all I know about him, besides the fact that he owes your father 500,000 G, which he never pays for" I answered again **Well Sans is gonna have to pay trillions of more G's in the future then**.

"Does Sans ever say who he likes?" Asriel asks again, might as well tell him about the obvious.

"Well, You and Chara have a crush on him" I responded, Asriel's face turned red.

"How did you-?" Asriel asks, I never knew that he was this oblivious to

 ***Asriel's POV***

The obvious, I forgot how obvious I made my crush on Sans.

"It was so obvious that even I knew!" Papyrus yells, wow, it's saying a lot when even Papyrus knows something.

"Well, don't tell Sans" I said.

"Oh I already know" I heard, I was screwed, so I turned around and saw Sans, yep, I just revealed my secret to my crush in the most cliche way possible.

"I can explain" I said, but then the bell rang and everyone went to their next class, but I noticed that Chara and Burgerpants wasn't with us, but that caused me to fall behind everyone else.

"Welp, better now than late" I heard Sans talk, Sans was right next to me.

"What do you-?" I questioned, then I felt, like today was the best day of my life, as he, Sans The Skeleton, kissed me, I closed my eyes and deepened our kiss, it was, beautiful, I knew that someone might've caught us, but I didn't care, I loved every moment from that kiss, then we both stoppedd kissing each other saw that both of our faces was red.

"Wow, that just turned into a one-shot shipping Fanfiction" Sans comments, I chuckled.

"Yeah, but this isn't a one-shot, and I actually LOVED that" I responded, then we both smiled.

"Well then, let's take a shortcut to our next class" Sans says.

"Yeah, let's go" I said, then me and Sans held each other's hand while we took the shortcut, and today, was amazing

 ***Chapter Ends***

 **Okay, Sans has two main things going on for him, his love triangle with Chara and Asriel, and his, encounters with _Blood_**

 **Also, I'm gonna say this, the only reasons why Sans attacks hurt Burgerpants and not _Blood_ is because of _Blood's_ abilities, let me explain, Sans attacked Burgerpants constantly, and each of Sans's attacks does 1 damage when there is no karmic retribution, but Sans's tons of Gaster Blaster's did not affect _Blood_ at all, so, what is _Blood's_ ability? Well that will be explained later on**

 **Also I am aware how Undertale-less this thing has became, and I am aware if some people think it's bad, that's fine, you can have your own opinions, but this story has unlocked new endings over-time, what does this mean? Well, in typical Writing fashion, I won't say what it is until it's confirmed, but you guys can theorize if you want**

 **Anyway, Leave A Review because Reviews motivate me to make more! You can PM me Questions for me for some questions about the story! Or you can PM me, since there could be a Q and A special where the answers are true, but the Q and A is not-cannon! and**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	38. Undertale High School-Chapter 37

**Undertale High School-Chapter 37:**

 **Boring**

 ***Alphys's POV***

We all went to Science Class, and when we arrived I stood by the board like a teacher.

"Are y-you guys ready!?" I asked loudly, but no one responded.

"No offense Alphys, but this class is boring!" Muffet disrespectfully yells before she falls asleep.

"Wait, w-where's Chara?" I asked, I noticed that Chara wasn't here, but I knew that Sans had something to do with it, so I stared at him.

"Tardy, she couldn't walk" Sans answers, but I knew what he meant by that, so I looked away from him and saw that Burgerpants was missing, and obviously I looked back at Sans.

"Where's B-Burgerpants?" I ask Sans, Sans smile goes away for a bit.

"Tardy, he was having too much of a **blast,** so now he is **dead** tired of school" Sans answers, but I didn't know that he was making puns.

"How long are you guys gonna talk for?" Undyne asks, I remembered that I had a class to teach.

"R-Right, anyway today we are g-gonna learn a-about The Plate Tectonic Theory" I confirmed, now I knew that Sans made a pun, since Action Movies have a trope of someone getting killed then the killer makes a bad pun about the incident, but I continued with

 ***Undyne's POV***

Class, some are tolerable, but Science Class was very boring to say the least.

"The Great Papyrus shall answer this!" Papyrus announces while he raised his hand, he was definitely gonna get it wrong.

"C-Can somebody smart a-answer?" Alphys asks, Papyrus still had hand raised, so I decided to tell him what Alphys obviously meant.

"Papyrus, Alphys think that you're dumb" I confirmed to him, Papyrus looked confused.

"My brother is not dumb" Sans responds as he looks at Alphys, so I turned my attention to Sans.

"S-Sorry Sans, but Papyrus got a F-Minus" Alphys responds, honestly it seemed normal for people who thinks that they are cool to Fail, but Papyrus was the same, except in a different way.

"How do you-?" Sans was about to ask.

"The s-same way I k-know that Burgerpants i-is dead" Alphys answers, wait what!? Grumpycat is dead!? I don't know whether that's good or bad!

"Well then Al, looks like you want to be **crush** ed" Sans says as he winks at me, wait what did he mean by that!?

"S-Shut U-Up!" Alphys yells while she has a completely red face.

"Now you know how I feel about the _blood_ you stole from me" Sans responds, Alphys red face went away and now he looked shocked, Sans somehow figured out something that she didn't tell me, now I'm starting to see the similarities between Alphys and Sans.

"Okay guys, could you guys not fight?" Asriel asks, but Alphys and Sans were glaring at each other.

"It's hard not to try not to fight with your bitch" Alphys respondd to Asriel, yep she crossed the line, so I quickly got up as Sans also got up, then I stood between the both of them.

"Cut it out guys!" I yelled, I needed to make sure things didn't get

 ***Sans's POV***

Worse, Alphys is acting like the worse right now.

"Tell that to her" I respond, Alphys is starting to become like me, keeping secrets, fooling everyone, and she is annoying!

"Alphys?" Undyne asks as she looks at Alphys, I knew that Alphys wouldn't do anything, wait, I just remembered not to hold a grudge against anyone, and even though I'm starting to Dislike Alphys, I wouldn't want her to die.

"F-Fine" Alphys answers, then the bell thankfully rings.

"What did I miss?" Muffet asks as she wakes up, we all look at her, and I thought I was the only sleeper.

"C-Class is dismissed" Alphys says, then we all start going to Lunch, because we only go there when the Writer wants us to **Well Sans isn't wrong** , so we all walked to Lunch, but me and Alphys were quiet.

"Hey Sans, so, about earlier" Asriel says to me.

"Which part, the bad one or the good one?" I asked as I kept my hoodie on.

"Good one, so why did you kiss me earlier?" Asriel asks me, if I'm being honest, then I did it because

"I didn't want you to feel like an idiot about saying that I was your crush" I answered as I looked at Asriel, he always looked cute to me.

"Aw thank you bonehead" Asriel puns, I chuckled at that good pun, but to be fair I like all puns, with very few exceptions.

"Anyway, was there another reason?" I ask, Asriel then somehow pulled out a present.

"To give you a present I made" Asriel answers, honestly it was sweet that he made a present for me, so I opened it and saw a pun book.

"Aw thanks Azzy" I respond as I grab the book and start reading it.

"No problem, _Sansy_ " I heard, wait what!?

"What the-?" I asked ask looked at Asriel, he was covered in blood, but I closed my eyes and opened them, then I saw normal Asriel kiss me, I close my eyesockets and deeoen the kiss, and I completely forgot about what just happened, we kiss for a while before I slowly pull back, Azzy had stars in his eyes and his face was red again.

"That will never get old" Asriel comments, then he smiled as we walked to Lunch, and I was thinking, Oh My

 ***Chara's POV***

Asgore, that was the greatest moment in my life, but anyway I stumbled out of the bathroom after having a moment that will remain with me.

"That was awesome" I said, then I walked to the hallway, I loved Sans even more now, but luckily I wasn't a yandere, like in other stories.

 _"Life, the gift that keeps on giving" Blood_ says as I ssw a illusion of him walking next to me.

"Yeah, and it looks like you got no gifts" I responded as I walked faster.

 _"Nice response, I wonder how you would react to it, when you get all **bloody** " Blood_ also responds as I walk past him, but I turned around and saw that he was gone, this was gonna probably be a trend.

"Now I know why Sans hates you!" I yelled before I walked to my next class.

 ***Saved***

 **Yeah that title was basically how I'm pretty sure haters would react to these chapters now, hehehe, Anyway I don't have much to say! Rather than Leave A Review! (For Once) And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	39. The Fall Phase 1 (Chapter 38)

**Undertale High School-Chapter 38:**

 **The Fall Phase 1**

 ***Sans's POV***

Here we go with another Chapter, anyway me and what's left of the cast is at Lunch, except for Chara.

"Did I miss anything?" Speaking of who, Chara conviniently sat at the table with all of us.

"Y-Yes, class" Alphys responds, then Alphys looks at me for a bit before she eats her food.

"That was intentional" Chara responds, I smirked at what Chara had said.

"Who's ready for the worst class ever!?" Undyne randomly loudly asks, and I'm just gonna narrarate that me and Math this school year, was tedious and bad, kinda like Math in real life.

"Why do we even go to Math Class?" Muffet asks, oh right, Muffet and Grillby were the only reoccurring side characters remaining in our class, but if I had to choose, then I'd prefer Grillby to live.

"Because School wants to torture us" Chara responds, here I was, staying quiet, oh well, might as well get a line in.

"Well, at least they aren't, **school** ing us" I punned, then Undyne threw a spear which cuts off my part of the cafeteria table and seat away from everyone else's.

"No more bad puns Sans!" Undyne yells, welp, this is my cue to make another

 ***Undyne's POV***

Pun! I hate puns, mainly because they aren't good jokes! And also, they are never clever after they are overused.

"Well, I guess that-" Sans was about to say, then I get my spear ready to throw at him, but Asriel covers his mouth.

"The spear won't be necessary because-" Asriel was about to save Sans.

"Oh it will Undyne the Undying! Because I challenge you to a FIGHT!" Chara yells, now I'm ready for a fight.

"You're on!" I yell as I get my spear ready to battle, but all the lights go out and everyone is in complete darkness.

"At least we are all together!" I heard Papyrus yell, but when the lights turn on I saw everyone except for Papyrus.

"Papyrus!?" I asked, honestly if Sans was the one gone then I'd be less concerned, but this wasn't like Papyrus.

"W-What j-just-?" Alphys was about to ask the same question we asked, but a hand comes out of the ground.

"Oh dear" Muffet responds, then a something jumps out the ground.

 ** _"Happy Halloween!"_** The thing yelled, then they land in the middle of all of us.

"Oh no" Sans muttered, I wonder if he knew what this thing was, then they looked at Sans, I saw that they had the figure of Sans, but they had blood all over them, and his eyes are completely Red.

 _"Hello everyone, I am Blood! And I have been waiting a long time for this!"_ Blood yells like he knows us, but how does he know

 ***Asriel's POV***

Us, _Blood_ knows us! And I knew that Sans has a history with him.

"Where's Papyrus!?" Sans loudly asks, he cared about Papyrus, no matter what, kinda like me and Chara.

 _"Let's just say that he's somewhere else"_ _Blood_ cryptically answers, Sans growls, and it looks like he legitimately cares this time.

"What do you want!?" Chara loudly asks, _Blood_ smirks, whatever he wanted was bad.

 _ **"Sans, Asriel, Chara, Alphys, Undyne, Creepy Spider, and Silent Toaster, I want to play a game"** Blood_ mysteriously answers, and wow he really is way too cryptic.

"What is this 'game'?" I asked, then _Blood_ smiles as he looks at me.

 _"It's called, **Kill or Be Killed**!"_ _Blood_ yells, wow that just got stuck in my head, **Oh Azzy you gave no idea** **.**

"Is this gonna be like the Hunger Games?" Muffet asks, but _Blood's_ arm turns into a GIANT KNIFE! Now I know who he is.

"YOU!" I yelled, his arm knife was the exact same one Sans was stabbed with, _Blood_ chuckles, as if he knew, that I had now figured it out.

 _"Oh Sansy, you really like keeping secrets don't you?" Blood_ asks Sans, now I knew what kinds of secrets Sans was hiding.

"Yes, And I'm not going to deny that" Sans calmly responds even though he was mad a few lines ago, but _Blood_ uses his arms which cuts off all 8 of Muffet's arms.

"AH!" Muffet yells in pain, we all watched in horror as Grillby gets in front of Muffet, but _Blood_ throws up blood onto Grillby's flame, Grillby tries to block out the blood, until _Blood_ grabs Grillby's arm and _Blood_ rips it off.

"That's it!" Undyne yells, but _Blood's_ mouth opens up very wide, I stood as I watched Undyne trying to save Grillby, Muffet yelling in pain because she has no arms, and _Blood_ having a huge mouth.

"Help!" Muffet yells, Undyne keeps running towards Grillby.

"I'll get Muffet!" Chara announces, then Chara ran to

 ***Chara's POV***

Muffet, she was in a brutal state, so I dragged her away while watching Undyne.

"Take this!" Undyne yells as she summons a spear, but _Blood_ eats Grillby entirely, then everyone stopped.

 _"Toasty" Blood_ responds, Grillby was gone, he was eaten alive.

"H-Help" Muffet says, then I look down and saw Muffet close her eyes.

 **"Blood!"** Undyne yells as she throws the spear at _Blood_ , but he catches the spear and crushes it.

"Muffet!" I heard Asriel yell, then we all saw Muffet starting to fade into dust.

 _"Chara, I don't feel so good"_ Muffet weakly says, but then Muffet is sucked into _Blood_ _'s_ mouth, then a he smiles.

 _"Oh, I feel **great**!"_ _Blood_ yells, then I was filled with something.

 **"YOU'RE DEAD!"** I angrily yell, The red aura surrounded me, then without hesitation I immediately swing my knife at _Blood_ , but he sidesteps me.

"W-Wha-?" I question, how did he-!?

 _ **"Let the game begin"** Blood_ responds, but I swing my knife at him again, but _Blood_ is surrounded by a dark cloud, and when they disappeared, so did he.

"H-How?" I asked as my red aura disappears and I fall onto my knees.

"Sans, you have a lot of explaining to do" I hear Undyne tell Sans, then we all look at Sans, his secrets, had just killed some of our

 ***Alphy's POV***

Friends, I thought we were all friends, until today, because, we all just saw two of our friends die.

"Let's just play the damn game" Sans responds, he STILL didn't want us to know about his secrets.

"SANS! Grillby and Muffet are DEAD! Papyrus is KIDNAPPED! And this _Blood_ was the cause of this!" Undyne yells at Sans, I agee, A LOT!

"Let's find Papyrus before anyone else dies" Sans responds, Now I'm done with Sans's bullshit!

"SANS! Just tell us what the hell is going on!" I snapped, then without any logical calculations I pushed Sans.

"Guys, we can't turn against each other NOW! WE need everyone left!" Asriel yells, but me and Sans had a stare off,

"Come on! We can't loose anyone else!" Chara tries to talk sense into us, but me and Sans weren't budging.

"If you guys won't get along then one of you are dead to me!" Undyne also yells, and because of Undyne I stopped staring at Sans.

"I am already dead to all of you" Sans responds which catches all of us off-guard, then I look at Sans with a shocked face.

"Sans!" I yell, but Sans looks down.

"See you guys in Hell" Sans responds, then he teleports away while all of us looked shocked.

"What just happened?" Asriel asks, he sounds like he's about to cry, then I looked at Chara, Asriel, and Undyne who were the only friends I had left.

"I think we just lost the game" I respond, then all of us remains quiet as we take in what the fuck, has just happened.

 ***Chapter Ends***

 **SAVED**

 **And the end of Undertale High School is near! Yes, I know that it was originally meant to go on until Chapter 60, but Chapter 40 will officially be the end of this TALE!**

 **Plus, there is a binary text on my Profile Page! Anyway, Notice how the title is**

 **Before The Tale**

 **Hehehe, that will be VERY important, and all of this will make sense!**

 **Sorry for the long wait! But Happy Halloween everyone! And my next Chapter will guaranteed be out somewhere next month! I hope you guys will enjoy my 3 part Finale! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	40. The Anticipation Phase 2 (Chapter 39)

**Wanting the Monsters to defeat Blood fills me with**

 **DETERMINATION!**

 **Undertale High School-Chapter 39:**

 **The Anticipation (Phase 2)**

 ***Papyrus's POV***

 _"Ugh, What happened?"_ I questioned in my mind as I woke up in some sorta dark room, So the first thing I decide to do, was ASK A QUESTION!

"Sans? Undyne? Asriel?" I nervously asked while looking around the room, but I saw no one, until I heard a voice.

 _"Peek-a-boo, You see me"_ I hear while I hesitantly watched the lights turn on, I saw someone who looked like Sans, but they had blood all over them.

"W-Who are y-you?" I nervously ask, honestly this thing was scary.

 ** _"Your Worst Nightmare!"_** _They_ yelled, it caught me by suprise, but I finally notice a metal color on my neck.

"W-What the-!?" I struggled, but my hand was tied by a metal rope to the metal chair, wow this person liked blood and metal.

 _"Hey Papyrus? Ever watched Jigsaw (2017)?" They_ asked me. but I never heard of a movie that sounded like a gore fest **Oh, wait until you watch SAW 3**.

"N-No, W-Why?" I studdered, then I remembered their name, _Blood_ , and he smirked after I answered.

 _"Okay then, Spoiler Alert" Blood_ responds which left me confused, WAIT! Did lazers just shoot out the collars.

"W-Wh-!?" I questioned as the lasers hits the ceiling.

 ** _"Hello Papyrus, I want to play the final game, Your friends quote on quote, will try to save you, but if they don't make it here in 3 hours, then you're dead"_** _Blood_ confirms, but I then closed my eyes and whispered something.

 **"Please, Save Me"** I whispered, I hope that I can make it out

 ***Undyne's POV***

Alive, A word that I hoped described Papyrus right now, Alive and happy, Alive and persistent, Alive and not dead, but, I'm not sure if I'm gonna be alive.

"What just happened?" Asriel asks, he sounds like he's gonna cry, like a crybaby, which is a good thing, then Alphys looked at all of us with shock in his eyes

"I think we just lost the game" Alphys answers, then all of us remains quiet, but I crumbled my fist.

"No! We have not lost yet!" I yelled, then I started walking out of the cafiteria.

"U-Undyne w-wait!" Alphys yelled, but I still was walking.

"We don't need Sans to save Papyrus! We just need to get to _Blood_ and take! him! down!" I yelled, then I kicked the cafetiria doors open and they were sent flying.

"King Kong, ain't got sh-!" I heard someone randomly yell, until they were hit by one of the doors.

"H-How convinient" Alphys responds, but I just started to continue walking, nothing was going to stop me from beating up _Blood!_

 ***Chara's POV***

I was silent and looking at the ground, until I looked up and see Asriel on the ground, crying, like a crybaby, but I went to him.

"Look, Asriel, I know that you think that Sans hates us, but he still loves us Asriel Dremurr, don't ever forget that even when people say that they hate each other, deep down they know that what they say, is a lie" I told Asriel, then he starts getting up.

"B-But what a-about P-Papyrus?" Asriel asked with tears still in his eyes.

"Sans may not show it much, but he cares about Papyrus more than he let's on, besides, Sans and me have one thing in common" I respond while smiling, Asriel was clearly confused.

"W-What i-is i-it?" Asriel asks, then I knew that I had to say something cheesy.

"We both love our family" I answered, then I hugged Asriel, Asriel hugged back and I could hear him crying.

"Thank you Chara" Asriel says, I smiled.

"Your welcome, Asriel Dremurr" I responded, then we finished our hug ad Asriel wiped his tears of sadness and joy.

"Okay then Chara, What now?" Asriel ask, I smiled as I pulled out my bloody knife.

"Same as Undyne, We find Papyrus, Find Sans, then we fuck up _Blood!"_ I loudly respond, then Asriel summons his God Of Hyperdeath swords.

"Let's do this!" He yell, then we both run out of the cafiteria, it was time to

 ***Sans's POV***

 **Fight** , this word echo'ed through my skeletal head, but I knew that fighting _Blood_ was useless, but no one would listen, so I decided to just look for pieces for where Papyrus is, it was kinda sad to abandon Azzy and Chara, but I wanted to do this alone.

"Okay _Blood_ , where's Papyrus?" I jokingly asked, I was in the hallway for the school.

 **"Who are you?"** I heard from behind me, oh the irony, but I decided to ignore them and keep walking.

 **"So, you don't want to answer? Well then, let me tell you something freak"** The thing said, I kept ignoring them, until they turned me around and slammed me against the lockers, I could see who this person was.

 **"Quiet people PISS ME OFF!"** They yelled, then her mouth gives off the vibe that she's gonna bite my face off, honestly it was kinda scary, but not too scary.

Until a human comes out of nowhere, the face eater looks at the human before they sighed, I saw that the face eater's name was Susie, due to her nametag.

"Seriously Kris?" Susie asked a human, looks like Kris was the only human here besides Chara, their name was Kris.

Kris got between me and Susie, plus she used sign language to communicate to Susie, then Susie sighs again.

"Fine" Susie respond, then Susie dropped me and she walked to a locker which she leaned on, so I decided to join in on the coversation.

"So, I guess that you two have history together?" I asked Kris.

Kris nods, and I could tell that it was a long story.

"Why would you want to know?" Susie rudely asks, yep she was a edgelord.

"It's called getting to know people, so ex **sus** me" I punned, then Susie immediately get in my face.

"You really know how to piss me off don't you!?" Susie angrily ask with a angered face, but I just smirked.

"Yeah I'm a professional comedian, and I love to piss people off with puns" I respond, Susie seemed like Undyne, but edgy, and obviously she had more bad-girl traits.

Then Kris gets between us, again, so Kris was basically Chara in my eyesockets **Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm**.

"Names Sans, Sans The Skeleton" I randomly greeted them.

"I'm Susie, the bad girl, my friend's name is Kris" Susie reluctantly greets me, yeah I am not gonna like her.

"Okay, do you guys want to help me with something?" I asked them, Susie was clearly suspicious of me.

"And what would that something be?" Susie ask, then I grabbed Susie's and Kris's hand, and I quickly took them through my shortcut before they can even

 ***Temmie's POV***

React, I don't know how to react right now.

 **"Hello Tem"** I heard a deep voice, then I look up and see

"Bob?" I ask, but Bob was covered in blood.

 **"Ready to die?"** Bob asks, but I'm confused.

"W-What?" I ask, but Bob quickly charges at me, but I don't know what to do!

 **"Bloody Knuckles!"** Bob yells, but I stopped my confusion and I thought of something.

"AutoTem's roll out!" I yell, then Bob foolishly stops and turns around **Why did he stop!? He could've killed Temmie right there! Wait, That's not a good thing is it?**.

"We are Optemmies Prime!" The AutoTem yelled, but Bob oddly smirked, then he grew taller than the 99 feet tall room by 1 feet, and he goes through the roof, Optemmies Prime was 80 feet tall.

 **"I am MegaBob"** Bob states, wow, we really went all out with the puns didn't we?

"Let's fight!" Optemmies yelled, then I quickly ran out the room before things got

 ***Alphys's POV***

Worse, This one word describes this entire story compared to other good stories **FUCK YOU!** and it describes me and Undyne's situation compared from then and now.

"So, If I was a bloody Sans, then where would I keep a skeleton?" Undyne asks as she looks around.

"P-Probably a coffin" I honestly answered, then Undyne was thinking again.

"Okay if I was a all powerful being who yells a lot and can blast out a dangerous blast-" Undyne was about to say again, but I already knew what she was gonna say.

"In h-heaven" I cut off Undyne, then she sighs.

"Okay, I give up" Undyne admits, but I then see a white locker in the middle of a bunch of brown lockers.

"T-There!" I yelled, then Undyne runs and rips off the white lockers door, then I looked inside, but all I saw was a giant dark void.

"Did you find anything yet!?" Undyne impatiently asks.

"N-Not yet" I respond, then I went inside the locker, but as soon as I go in, the locker immediately goes pitch black, and my flashlight went off.

"Alphys!" I heard Undyne yells, but as soon as I turned on my flashlight

"UNDYNE!" I yelled, I WAS FALLING DOWN! And I needed help but it was too dark for me to see, then I land in a pool of water.

 _"Hello Al"_ I heard as soon as I land in the pool, then I swam up as fast as I could, then I got my head out of the water, but I saw spiky walls closing in.

"HELP!" I cried out.

 ** _"Hahahahaha!"_** _I heard from behind me, then I slowly swim and look behind me, I saw Blood_ laughing at me while the walls kept closing in.

"W-WHY!?" I loudly asked, but _Blood_ jumped off the water and into one of the spike walls, but he somehow turned into a pile of blood.

 ** _"Game Over!"_** I heard, then I freaked out more as I tried to climb a rock wall, but there was a ceiling, and I saw that the spike walls were gonna crush me, but I saw a manhole cover, so I jumped and I hoped that I would grab one tiny hole, but I hope I was gonna

 ***Susie's POV***

Escape, I wanted to escape Sans because, When did me and Kris agree to go with this stupid skeleton!?

"Hey, What's going on!?" I loudly ask, yes I was nicer than before, but I don't trust Sans at all! Which is why I'm meaner than I should be! Wait, where are we!?

"Hello guys and welcome to the King's Castle!" Sans announces as we look around and see a beautiful place, but I needed to not stay distracted from Sans.

"Why are we here?" I ask, then me and Kris sees Asgore and Toriel walk to us! Wait, Wasn't Toriel and Asgore seperated, and wasn't Toriel a teacher while Asgore was a gardener!?

"Oh howdy Sans, What are you doing here?" King Asgore casually asks Sans, wait he knows Sans!? I'm soo confused!

"And who are your new friends?" Queen Toriel asks, I was suprised by what's going on, but I decided to keep my composure.

"I'm Susie, and this kid is Kris" I confirmed, then King Asgore goes onto one knee and looks at us.

"You two seem like you've been through a lot" King Asgore tells us, and me and Kris have bren through a lot, from learning about the legend of the Deltarune, Befriending Lancer, and defeating a King, me and Kris went on a adventure.

"And to answer Asgore's question from earlier, we're here to find a bone detector" Sans states, but I was very confused.

"Okay, Is there any reason you would want such a thing?" Queen Toriel asks what I wanted to ask Sans, except I would've phrased if differently.

"I need to find Papyrus's Special Attack which was stolen by the Annoying Dog" Sans answers, yeah he's confusing me.

"Okay, I'm gonna get it" King Asgore responds, then he opens a drawer.

"In the meantime the three of you can relax on the table" Toriel informs us, me and Kris nods, but I turned around and saw that Sans was already sleeping in the kitchen as Toriel walked away.

"Sans has a lot of explaining to do" I state, then I walk to Sans, he definitely knew the answers to my

 ***Papyrus's POV***

Situation, I WAS IN A HORRIBLE SITUATION! So I, The Great Papyrus! Tried to escape.

 _"I don't think so"_ I heard, then the lazers moved a bit closer to my skeletal head, so I stopped in fear.

"W-Why?" I nervously ask him, I needed to know why he wanted to do all of this.

 _"All will be revealed, but you probably won't be alive by then" Blood_ cryptically answers.

"JUST ANSWER ME!" I yelled, but _Blood_ just smiled.

 _"Well, I may not be Sans, but I won't clarify anything I'll say for a dumb, arrogant, and annoying piece of shit!" Blood_ rudely yelled at me, I then growl.

"Look I may not know things but I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" I snapped.

 _"Being ignored is your only purpose in this timeline" Blood_ responds, and I grew a bit confused, but I knew that I needed to hide my confusion.

"Look my friends will save me! Okay!?" I greatly ask, but _Blood_ turned around and I heard more random laughter.

 _"Your friends will try to save you, but your brother will be everyone's karma" Blood_ once again responds, he wasn't even trying to have a chat, but, maybe I can change that!

"Well, maybe my friends can save you?" I asked, instead of arguing with _Blood_ , maybe I could help him, maybe he needs friends!

 _"The only friends I want are blood, anyway, I'll be right back Papy" Blood_ states, well at least he wasn't cryptic this time, then he walked away, now I'm

 ***Undyne's POV***

Alone, I'm alone right now!

"ALPHYS!" I yell as I open the locker, but she wasn't there.

"Undyne! Evaluate!" I heard, then I look on the right of me and I see Temmie running towards me.

"What's going-?" I was about to ask, until I see a AutoTem crash through the building behind me.

"Question answered!" Temmie yells, then I run with her as we continue, because I was praying that Alphys was okay.

"Okay, How did this happen!?" I loudly asked.

"Well-" Temmie was about to

 ***Kris's POV***

Me and Susie approached Sans, Sans was sleeping on a rocking chair.

"Hey! Sans!" Susie yelled as she flipped over the stair, then I placed my hand on her shoulder, Susie changed after our experience in the underworld, but she acted the same way she did toward me at furst as she does to Sans.

"Fine" Sans reluctantly answered, then Susie pulls the chair back up, but Sans was gone!

"What the-!?" Susie was gonna ask.

"Ahem" Me and Susie heard, then we turned around and saw Sans leaning against the wall.

"Okay I swear that you really want to be eaten" Susie responds, but Sans chuckled.

"I know, anyway, What do you guys wanna talk about?" Sans asks us, okay, how is he still smiling!?

"Well, First things first, Why is Toriel a Queen even though she was just a teacher? Why do you look like another Lancer? and Why are you so OP!?" Susie quickly ask, then Sans stands up straight and starts walking to Susie, then Sans stops walking.

"Sounds like you two came from another timeline" Sans answered, but I don't know what a timeline is, let alone Susie.

"Can you clarify?" Susie asks, and I called it!

"Well, you guys are from another universe that is vastly different from mines, and it is caused by the smallest events which cause a different outcome to be made, you two are from a different universe, or Alternate Universe (AU) as the fans call it" Sans answered, now me and Susie understood.

"Oh, So, Which universe are we in?" Susie asks,

"Undertale, and it sounds like you guys are from Deltarune, so you two somehow got into my timline, now, you guys got anymore questions?" Sans asks us, I already knew what Susie was gonna ask, but I never talk, for some reason.

"How do we get home!?" Susie impatiently asked.

"Well, If I'm correct, then you guys gotta help me first" Sans answers, but Susie got angry.

"WHY!?" Susie angrily asks as she gets in Sans's face.

"Because, when you guys help me, then you guys help him" Sans answers, now me and Susie are confused.

"Who is him?" Susie asked, then we heard the door open, then me and Susie turn around, and we see

 ***Asriel's POV***

Asriel, I am Asriel.

"Mom! Dad!" Chara yells as me and them opens the door, then the both of us sees Sans and two other people.

"Right on time" Sans says, then me and Chara looks at the human and a face eater looking monster, they both looked shocked as they were looking at us.

"Names?" Chara asks, then Susie and Kris stops looking shocked and they look like they're in their casual composure.

"Susie, and this is K-Kris" Susie introduces herself and Kris, looks like Chara found another her.

"Sans! What's going-?" Dad asks as he comes into the room, then he sees all 5 of us.

"Oh, Hello everyone, is there a problem here?" Mom asks as she comes out the kitchen, then she also sees the five of us, but then I see everything around me go dark except for Sans, Chara, Susie, and Kris.

"Okay! Now this is very weird!" Susie yells as she quickly looks around, while me, Chara, and Kris look around curiously, until all of us looks at Sans.

"If we tell anyone else about what's going on, then he will go after them, and I'm sad to report that I don't think they can beat him" Sans gives a exposition.

"Why tell us this?" Susie asks.

"Because if I didn't tell you two about _Blood_ then you two wouldn't be able to be forced to hell me" Sans remarks to Susie and Kris, then I watched Susie look pissed.

"I hate you" Susie angrily responds, then me and Chara chuckles, then time resumes.

"Nothing bad is going on" I quickly answered as time resumed.

"Okay" Mom responds, but Dad had a device in his hand.

"Hey Sans, I got you a bone detector" Dad says as he gives Sans a regular detector with the shape of a bone.

"Perfect, Thanks Asgore, Okay everyone, let's go on!" Sans announces, then all of us walks out the door.

 ***Sans's POV***

We all have a mission, Save Papyrus, and Kill _Blood_ forever!

 ** _*Blood's POV*_**

 _Everyone may have the power of friendship, but that won't matter, because they will fall apart, one by one_

 ***Undyne's POV***

I will figure out what happened to Alphys! Save Temmie and Papyrus! And become the true heroine!

*Blood's POV*

 _Al_ _phys is most likelg dead! And soon Temmie and Papyrus will meet Bob, Temmie and Grillby! And I will **kill** everyone!_

 ***Susie's POV***

Looks like me and Kris have to help Sans in order to get back to Deltarune! So, We will become the heroes we were destined to become, in Deltarune and Undertale!

 ** _*Blood's POV*_**

 _Susie and Kris are just minors! And I can't wait to end those heroes! Because I will destroy Deltarune and Undertale!_

 ***Everyone's POV***

 **And we will win the FINAL BATTLE!**

 _ ***Blood's POV***_

 _ **Run,**_ hahahaha **hahahaha _hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ***Chapter Ends***

 **Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! The final chapter for this series will be out next month! And, I decided to not miss out on Deltarune, so I've added it in**

 **And obviously Kris was silent like always while Susie acts kinda harsh around Sans, but only because she doesn't trust him**

 **And I hope this chapter explained enough, See you guys in the Finale!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	41. Game Over (The Final Chapter)

**This has been a great ride I've had with this story! Welcome to The Final Chapter!**

 **Before A Tale**

 **The Final Chapter:**

 **Game Over**

 ***Temmie's POV***

Me and Undyne were running for our lives while Optemmie Prime (Introduced last chapter) and MegaBob (A big dark version of Bob) were having a battle.

"Can you quickly explain to me what is going on!?" Undyne loudly asks me.

"I don't know! I saw Bob show up, but he was darker, then he grew to be very big! So I let the AutoTem's form Optemmie Prime to stop MegaBob!" I explained all I could.

"Wow, that's a lot of puns there" Undyne responds, I agreed with her as we continued running.

 **"I am Optemmie Prime, and I will protect this school"** I heard Optemmie Prime do his speech thing they always do, for some reason they like doing it at sunset the most.

 ** _"Okay then, Looks like I'm gonna DESTROY THIS SCHOOL!"_** I also heard MegaBob respond, but me and Undyne continues running, but then I had time to think as I slipped and fell onto a puddle of blood.

"TEMMIE!" I heard Undyne yell, then I look up but I could barely see anything, so I get up, but I get pushed away as I fell back onto the ground.

"Undyne!?" I loudly ask, then I get up and I wipe away the blood on my face, but I see a pile of debris on Undyne.

"G-Go o-on" I saw Undyne say, but I quickly try to get the debris off of her, but I didn't have enough strength to get any of it off of her.

"I won't abandon you!" I yelled, until I felt someone or something touch my shoulder.

 _"Then you will **BURN!"**_ I heard, then I quickly turn around but I immediately feel something go through my stomach.

"TEMMIE!" I heard Undyne loudly yell, then I turn my head and see a knife with blood on it going through me, then I look at a bloody version of Sans before they pulled the knife out of me and the last thing I did was close my eyes and whispered my last word.

"Avenge Me" I whispered, then I fell down and I felt myself start to discentergrate, I knew that I was gonna die, and turn into

 ***Undyne's POV***

Dust, I looked up and saw Temmie slowly turn into dust due to _Blood_.

 _"You guys should really watch horror movies" Blood_ remarks, but I glared at him.

"Where's Alphys!?" I angrily ask.

 _"Dead, Just like Temmie" Blood_ answers, but I refused to believe him.

"No! That's not true!" I yelled, but _Blood_ smirks, then he pulls out Alphys's cut off hands.

 _"Looks like he could've used a **hand"**_ _Blood_ taunts, then he throws Alphys's hands in front of me.

"T-Temmie, A-Alphys" I studdered as I stared at Alphys's hands, but I just got more pissed, then I look at _Blood_.

 _"Any last words?" Blood_ asks, but I glared at him with all of my hate.

 **"I will not DIE!"** I yelled, but _Blood_ chuckles, then I see MegaBob and Optemmie Prime stabs each other with big swords, now I knew what _Blood_ was chuckling about, then _Blood_ slaps me.

 _"Undyne, **Burn In Hell!"** Blood _yells, then he teleports away, the robots both blew up, then I finally decided to try and lift up the debris, I was growling.

"Come on Undyne!" I yelled, then I used all of my strength to lift up and get the debris off of me "Still, Not, Dead!"

Then I started running down the hallway, but a explosion sends me into a locker, then I crash into the locker and falls onto my side, then I look around and see the school start to burn, So I quickly got up and saw the exit, but it was surrounded by the fire.

"I can LIVE!" I yelled, then I charged straight for the exit as mini explosions go off, but I am able to consistently withstand the explosions and I keep on running, then I see a wall of fire in front of me.

 _"Then you will **BURN!"**_ I remembered Blood telling Temmie, but I wasn't gonna burn, so I jump through the wall of fire and...

 ***Asriel's POV***

Me, Sans, Chara, Kris, and Susie all were in Snowdin and we were getting ready for the final battle.

"Let's train" Chara seriously announces, then we trained for battle...

By having a snowball fight.

"I'll attack! Kris, you build the covers!" Susie announced, then Kris nodded.

"I'll be the last resort, Azzy, You and Chara do your thing!" Sans announces, then me and Chara nods.

"Let's do this!" I announced, then Chara and Susie ran at each other, but I decide to start making a snow sword,

"Clash Time!" I heard Chara and Susie yell, but I kept making two giant swords, then I felt multiple shockwaves, but I continued to keep building.

"Do you wanna make a Frozen reference?" I sang to myself, then I felt more shockwaves, but I finished making my double snow swords.

"Why aren't we using snowballs!?" Chara loudly asks while clasing with Susie.

"What, is a snowball?" Susie asks, then I get my swords ready to attack.

"Prepare!" I announced as I raised both of my snow swords, then I ran at Chara and Susie.

"Duck! Duck! PEACE!" Chara yells, then Chara jumps backwards and over me, I got ready to attack Susie.

"NOW!" Susie yells, then I swing my swords, but they were blocked by Kris, Kris was holding a shield which caused another shockwave.

"Nice move there" I respond, then I see Kris happily smile, this confused me, but I decided to stay focused.

"Already on it!" I heard Chara yell then I swing my swords from above, but Kris uses another shield to block it, then I jumped onto Kris's shield and jumped up, then I saw Kris duck right before Chara slashes her snow knife, but Susie eats it.

"What the-?" I questioned, Chara looked just as confused, then Susie spits out the snow onto Chara's face.

"That did not taste as good as I thought it might taste" Susie responds, then I start falling back down.

"HYPERDEATH SLASH!" I yell as I spin in a circle as I kept swinging my swords, then my swords and Kris's shield breaks upon impact, then I land on my feet, me and Kris were between Chara and Susie.

"Nice Move Asriel, But's it not Nice Enough!" Sara yelled, then Kris hits my face with their shield, then I stumble backwards, but Chara catches me.

"I got you" Chara tells me but I then see Susie use two snow knives, then she slashes at the both of us, the impact caused the both of us to jump and crash onto the ground, yep we both were

 ***Kris's POV***

Out! Me and Susie got Asriel and Chara unconscious and out! But I do feel a little sad for defeating Asriel, me and Susie knew that Sans was gonna be our toughest challenge.

"Yes! Now it is time to take care of Lancer's Clone!" Susie exclaims, then Susie and I both looked at Sans, Sans stood up.

"Welp, You guys are lucky that these weapons are just snow and aren't the actual things, but it doesn't matter now, Anyway, are you guys ready for a battle?" Sans asks us, then we got in our battle positions.

"Heck yeah!" Susie exclaims, then I see Sans smirk, it was at this moment I knew, we probably made a poor life decision.

"Okay then, Prepare for a Judgemental Battle!" Sans announces, then me and Susie charges at Sans, but snow bones comes out of the ground and starts floating.

"This is new!" Susie states the obvious, then the snow bones fell and attacked us, but I was able to dodge them while Susie whacked all of them away, then after we finished off all the bones then we ran at Sans, but he was gone.

"Pee-a-boo" I heard from behind me, then I immediately jump right before more snow bones came out of the ground, now they were sticking out.

"Show yourself!" I hear Susie yell, then I turn my attention to her, but I fell and landed in a blue snow bone cage.

"I'm very innovative aren't I?" I heard Sans from behind, then I turn around and see him leaning on a tree, I nod to his question.

"Looks like the seeker found the hider!" Susie yell from behind, then I watch her jump over the cage, then she attempts to slash Sans, but Sans teleported away.

"Well, This isn't Hide and Go Seek, it's Tag" Sans remarks while he stands on a tree branch, then Susie growled, and now I was stuck watching Susie and Sans fight, Great.

"Well then, let's do this!" Susie loudly states, then she jumps onto the tree branch, but Sans was leaning on the tree.

"Welp, Might as well end this" Sans responds, then Susie attempts to slash Sans, but Sans lies down and he fall off the tree branch.

"That was, odd" Susie respond, but I saw the tree branch start to break, but I couldn't speak.

"I hope you don't **break** apart" Sans puns while falling, then he teleports, and Susie's tree branch breaks.

"Not Again!" Susie yells before she falls down 60 feet, and she crashes into multiple tree branch on her way down before she crashes into the ground, then the broken tree branch lands on her.

"Get Dunked On" Sans remarks while he stands next to Susie's knocked out body, but Susie immediately gets up, then she grabs Sans and lifts him up by his shirt.

"THAT'S IT!" Susie yells, then she gets ready to bite Sans's skeletal face.

"KARMAAAAAAA!" I hear Asriel yell, then I see Asriel and Chara charges at Susie, then Susie drops Sans and turns around, but Chara and Asriel both punches Susie's face, then Susie is sent flying.

"Plan, Completed" Chara responds, then Susie crashes through a tree and is unconscious.

"Welp, Looks like I can now release Kristopher" Sans responds, then Sans, Chara, and Asriel looks at me, then I smile as the blue snow bone cage disappears.

"Okay, Now can we find _Blood_?" Chara asks Sans.

"Yeah, I was just checking if you guys were ready" Sans answers.

"And I take it that we passed" Asriel responds, then Sans nods.

"Yep, Now we can go to save Papyrus" Sans responds, then Susie gets up and walks to us.

"What did I miss?" Susie asks, then all of us sees a white light.

"Nothing, Besides, We're gonna take a shortcut" Sans responds, then we all go into the white

 ***Papyrus's POV***

Oh no, I HAVE 1 MINUTE LEFT TO LIVE!

"You seriously couldn't have done that earlier!?" I heard a voice yell.

"Just hurry up" I heard a fimiliar voice responds, then I hear running sounds.

"CHARGE!" I heard another fimiliar voice yell, then the metal doors immediately break down.

"Come with us if you want to you live" I watch while Sans jokes, then Asriel summons his dual swords.

"Let's get you out and **split** " Asriel puns, wow he's been hanging around Sans too much, but when he swings his swords, _Blood_ suddenly appears and he uppercuts Asriel into the roof.

"Hey! No one messes with my brother!" Chara yells, then they quickly slash at _Blood_ then Sans appears behind me and the laser collars deactivates and falls off of me.

"YES! Thank you brother!" I exclaimed, but Sans hugs me.

"Your welcome, but saving you was only the easy part" Sans responds, then he finishes hugging me, and we see Chara crashing through the wall.

"Quick attack him one at a time!" A purple dinosaur yells.

"Oh, and they're Kris and Susie" Sans explains, then I nod, we then watched Susie fight _Blood_ by herself.

 _"You guys suck at planning" Blood_ says, then Susie punches him, but _Blood_ dodges the punch and kicks Susie's face, which causes Susie to stumble back.

"Dammit" Susie responds, then _Blood_ pukes a bunch of blood into Susie's face, but this time _Blood_ puked out enough blood to cause a puddle below Susie, when when _Blood_ stops throwing up, Susie slips and falls onto her back.

"I, The Great Papyrus will end this!" I announced before charging into

 ***Asriel's POV***

Battle, winning one is hard, but I had no choice, so I got up and saw Papyrus slash _Blood_ in half using a sharp bone.

 _"Thanks for the **opening"** Blood _puns while the top part of his body starts seperating from his bottom part, but _Blood's_ body immediately fuses back together, then he turns around, Pspyrus also turns around, but _Blood_ gives Papyrus a punch to his skeletal face, some of Papyrus's head bones break and falk apart.

"Ow" Papyrus comments before he falls down.

 _"Okay, Who's my next victum?"_ _Blood_ asks all of us while smirking, then I get back on my feet.

"I will not be a victum" I answer, then _Blood_ looks at me, then Kris threw a rock at _Blood_ and so he turns his attention to Kris who is on the opposite side of me.

"We will end this, forever" Sans states, then _Blood_ looks in front of him and sees Sans.

 _"Okay, You really want to end this Sansy? If so, Then I'll be glad to show you the end" Blood_ responds, then all three of us gets in our battle positions.

"Less talking more fighting!" I yelled, then Kris and Sans nods.

"Okay, ATTACK!" Sans yells, then Sans punches _Blood_ into Kris, Kris then stabs blood using their sword, then Kris kicks _Blood_ of their sword and to me, then a gisnt star comes through the roof and splits into a bunch of tiny stars, _Blood_ gets stabbed by a bunch of little stars.

 _"You guys did something, I'll give you all that" Blood_ says, but Sans summons his Gaster Blaster while his left eye is now glowing blue.

 **"Burn in hell"** Sans quotes then the Gaster Blasters shoots a laser out of it's mouth and _Blood_ gets englufed by the laser, but the laser kept on going.

 _"This isn't gonna work Sansy!" Blood_ yells, but Sansy kept on going, so I summon my own giant blaster which immediately blasts out a colorful laser that also engulfs _Blood._

"This WILL work!" I yelled, my giant blaster also kept going, then Susie and Chara gets up.

"Time for the finish!" Susie, Chara, and Papyrus yells, then Susie, Chara, Papyrus, and Kris all charges at _Blood_ so when they got near him, me and Sans stops firing out lasers, then Susie, Kris, Papyrus and Chara all slashes at _Blood._

 **"Game over!"** All of us except for _Blood_ yells, then our four friends got out of our way before me and Sans uses our blasters again.

 _"ARGH!" Blood_ yells while the lasers surround him, WE were gonna win!

"What the-?" I hear Sans question, then I look at him and see a piece of the roof on the ground.

 _"Hahahahaha!" Blood_ evily laughs, then I look above, but roof crashes down on all of us, so mines and Sans's blasters disappear, then I knew one thing, we were all

 ***Susie's POV***

Trapped, we were all trapped because we caused a little damage and now the broken roof was on all of us.

 _"Hehehe, looks like I **crushed** it" _I hear this bloody creature pun, but I gather up enough strength to lift up and get some golden debris off of me.

"It's not over yet!" I yell, then the bloody creature looks at me while I see a school burning behind him.

 _"Hehehe, Let's see if you compare to me"_ The bloody creature responds, but I immediately run to him with two swords,

"Take this!" I yell, then I swing both of my swords at this thing, but their hands turn into gold swords and they block my swords.

 _"By the way, Names Blood" Blood_ informs me, but then both of us had a sword disappear, and out other sword turns into a lightsaber.

"What the-!?" I was gonna question, but then I see that I'm somehow on another planet.

 ** _"Planet Destroyer!"_** I hear _Blood_ yell, then I turn around and see A GIANT PLANET starting to crash into the small planet I'm on which is 10 times smaller.

"Holy sh-!" I was gonna yell, but the planet collide and this somehow causes a GIANT EXPLOSION! Yep, I'm

 ***Chara's POV***

Dead, I'm not dead yet, but I look up and see Susie crashing into the ground.

 _"Ah, This feels great" Blood_ says while he puts his foot on Susie's stomach, Susie was knocked out.

"Well, It won't feel great for much longer!" I yell as I lift up and throw the gold debris, but _Blood_ cuts it in half.

 _"Okay Chara, Here is a fair warning, you're only **half** the demon I am" Blood _puns, but I growl as I got a knife ready, but it turned into a lightsaber.

"What is going on?" I ask, but then I see that _Blood_ also has a lightsaber.

 _"Let's **light** 'em up"_ Blood responds, then we both charged at each other.

 ***No One's POV***

 ***Fall Out Boy-** **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (** **Light 'Em Up)***

 **"Oooooooh Whoa Whoooooooa Whooooooa Whoooa"**

Chara and Blood swings their lightsabers and both of the lightsabers clash

 **"Oooooooh Whoa Whoooooooa Whooooooa Whoooa"**

Then Chara kicks _Blood's_ face

 **"B-Be careful making wishes in the"**

 _Blood_ jumps over Chara right before Chara swings her lightsaber

 **"D-Dark, Can't be sure when they've hit their"**

Then while _Blood_ falls he swings his lightsaber, but Chara rolls out the way and avoids _Blood's_ lightsaber

 **"M-Mark, And besides in the mean mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart"**

Then Chara jumps onto a piece of debris

 ***Song Cuts Off***

 _"What are you doing?" Blood_ asks Chara.

"I have the high ground Anakin!" Chara references, but the debris breaks apart.

 ***Song Resumes***

 **"I'm in the d-details with the, Devil"**

Chara jumps off the debris, but _Blood_ jumps and punches Chara through other debris

 **"Now I know the world can never get me on my, Level"**

Chara gets up, but _Blood_ chokes Chara while lifting Chara up

 **"I just gotta get you up the cage, I'm a young lover's rage, Gonna need a Spark to Ignite"**

Then _Blood_ slams Chara into the ground and a piece of metal stabs Chara

 **"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark!"**

Chara yells in pain while _Blood_ watches with satisfaction

 **"So Light 'Em Up, Up, Up"**

But _Blood_ is suddenly stabbed from behind by a blue spear

 **"Light 'Em Up, Up, Up"**

Then Undyne is seen in her Undyne The Undying Form (Play Undertale if you don't know what Undyne looks like in this form!)

 **"** **Light 'Em Up, Up, Up"**

Then Undyne The Undying splits _Blood_ in half

 **"I'm on FIRE!"**

But _Blood_ reappears behind Undyne, then Undyne turns around

 ***Song Stops***

 ***Another Song Plays***

 ***Skillet-Not Gonna Die***

 **"Death surrounds, My heartbeat's slowing down"**

Undyne summons a bunch of spears and throws them at _Blood_

 **"I won't take this world's abuse"**

 _Blood's_ lightsaber turns into a titanium sword, then _Blood_ quickly cuts all the spears in half

 **"I won't give up I refuse!"**

Undyne then summons blue spears out of the ground below _Blood_

 **"This is how it feels when you're bent and broken"**

 _Blood_ jumps in time and he summons a bunch of red spears and throws all of it at Undyne

 **"This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen"**

Undyne blocks all the spears and deflects it back at _Blood_ before she lands on the ground

 **"When everything you love is leaving"**

 _Blood_ goes through the spears and instantly appears in front of Undyne on the ground

 **"You hold on to what you believe in"**

But Undyne grabs _Blood's_ arm and she cuts it off using another

 **"The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye"**

But _Blood_ smiles as he coughs out Alphys's hand

 **"And then I heard you flatline"**

But Undyne growls and she stabs _Blood_ down his mouth and through him

 **"No! Not gonna die tonight!"**

 _Blood_ consumes the spear and bitch slaps Undyne into debris

 **"We're gonna stand and fight forever! (Don't close your eyes!)"**

Undyne gets up and turns _Blood's_ soul green, but _Blood_ had no soul

 **"No, not gonna die tonight!"**

 _Blood_ runs at Undyne, but Undyne closes her eye

 **"We've gotta fight for us together"**

Then Undyne opens her eyes and Alphys's spirit appears next to her

 **"No, we're not gonna die tonig** **ht!"**

Then Undyne and Alphys's spirit both punches _Blood_ which causes everyone to literally be blown away by the impact of the punch and _Blood_ now no longer has a head

 ***Song Stops***

Undyne and Alphys smile before Alphys's spirit fades away.

 _"Well true heroine, you are very determined to not die"_ _Blood's_ voice was heard, then _Blood's_ head grew back, and he gers up.

"Yes I am! And I will avenge the fallen!" Undyne The Undying announces.

 _"It's not possible to avenge yourself if you're already dead" Blood_ responds, then Undyne quickly looks everywhere but she sees nothing bad.

"I'm **Not Gonna Die!"** Undyne yells, then she summons hundreds of spears.

 _"Hehehe, You fool" Blood_ responds, but Undyne growls.

"MORE!" Undyne yells, then thousands of spears are seen in the air.

 _"Now that's more like it!" Blood_ states.

"Now! **DIE!"** Undyne yells as she uses the rest of her power to throws all the spears at _Blood, Blood_ got stabbed many times by a bunch of spears and his arms, plus legs were cut off due to the spears.

"Undyne?" Sans asks as he gets up, he watches Undyne's spears cut apart _Blood._

 _"Wait, Something doesn't feel right"_ Sans thinks in his head.

 ** _"Hehehe"_** Sans hears in his head, then his eyesockets widdens, then Undyne finishes throwing all if her spears, then Sans immediately stops time and teleports to Undyne, but as soon as Sans instantly arrives, Undyne starts melting.

"What the-?" Sans questions, but he sees that Undyne's health is at 0, but his was at 23,000.

"Wait, I only had one health" Sans tells himself, but he is immediately stabbed by a bloody knife.

 _"Here's the explanation, I took away all of Undyne's health so she can melt, so you can survive a stab from me, So I can fight you with the same amount of hp I have left" Blood_ quickly explains, then he pulls out the knife and Sans falls onto the ground, but he gets up abd stares at _Blood._

"Okay, Then, If you take a another step forward" Sans was about to quote.

 _"Sansy, Stop being predictable" Blood_ interrupts.

"Okay then, **Here's a Bad Time!"** Sans yells, then he stoos time, but _Blood_ appears in front of him.

 _"Nothing you can do can affect me" Blood_ states, then Sans resumes time.

"Lemme guess, Determination?" Sans asks.

 _"Yes, Determination can get you very far" Blood_ responds, but Sans immediately stabs him using a sharp bone.

"You can thank Alphys for what's gonna happen next" Sans remarks, then he teleports away, and Blood sees a explosive on the bone, then a big explosion happens which knocks Blood away.

 **"I! WON'T! DIE!"** Undyne yells, but she almost finishes melting.

"Undyne!" Asriel yell after getting the debris off of him, but Undyne turns into dust while Asriel watches in horror, Sans also sees this, then Sans looks back, but Blood wraps Sans's soul in strings.

"Oh no" Sans comments, then Blood smiles while Sans is stuck in strings.

"Leave my brother ALONE!" Papyrus yells, then he charges at Blood.

 **"Don't you DARE"** Sans threatens Blood, then Sans tries teleporting but he can't teleport now.

 _"Another victum is ready"_ Blood states, then Sans tries using his telekenesis to move Papyrus away but he couldn't, right now, Sans couldn't do anything.

"PAPYRUS!" Sans and Asriel yell, Asriel was running towards Papyrus, but Papyrus jumped into the air, but Blood's back grows some spikes and the spikes shoot out and stabs Papyrus multiple times.

 ** _"Get Dunked On"_** Blood taunts, then Papyrus falls onto the ground, Asriel stops running and Sans started to cry.

"P-Papyrus?" Sans asks, but Papyrus turns into dust, then Kris finally gets out the debris, but they were too late, now Kris was forced to watch Papyrus die, then everything went silent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Now that felt great" Blood_ responds, Sans and Asriel were both crying while Papyrus's dust goes into the air, but Kris stood up, then Chara gets up and glows red.

"FUCK YOU!" Chara yells, then Chara immediately appears in front of _Blood,_

 **"CHARA!"** Asriel loudly screams, but _Blood_ telepathically activates the laser collars and the laser collars activate, Sans's left eyesocket goes back to normal and he sees Chara dying.

 _"Next life, **cut** it out" Blood _puns, then he has the Reset Button in his hand, then _Blood_ crushes the Reset Button, and Chara falls into pieces due to the lasers, and after Chara's pieces lands on the ground, it fades into dust.

"CHARA!" Asriel yells while crying, then he runs to his adopted sibling's dust and he tries holding it in his hand, but the dust go through the tiny holes between his fingers, then Asriel watches Chara's dust go into the air, Asriel then falls onto the ground and cries more, Sans then looks at _Blood,_ but Sans looks back down and starts remembering all of his past sins again.

 _"Hehehe" Blood_ chuckles, but Kris aims the laser collars at him, but _Blood_ dodges it, then Kris and _Blood_ starts battling.

"K-Kris?" Susie asks as her eyes open then she turns her head and sees Kris battling with _Blood._

 _"I'm gonna enjoy this" Blood_ states, but Kris stops fighting _Blood_ and drops the sword.

"Oh no" Susie responds, then Kris puts their hand out.

 _"Pacifism? Well that's a first" Blood_ comments, then he turns back to his normal bloody self, then _Blood_ slowly starts reaching his hand to Kris's hand, but on the inside Kris is shaking.

"No" Susie says as she sees that _Blood_ starts growing tentacles on his back, but Kris couldn't see it, so Susie builds up all of her energy she has left.

 _"I like it when things are, different" Blood_ confirms, then he shakes Kris's hand.

"KRIS!" Susie yells as she runs to Kris and _Blood_ (How many times have _Blood_ has been said!?), then Kris looks at Susie before looking back, now Kris sees the tentacles.

 ** _"Important words"_** _Blood_ jokes, then Kris brings out his sword, but _Blood's_ tentacles already tries to stab Kris, Susie sees this and knows that _Blood_ has a force field around him, so Susie jumps and tries to block the attack, so Kris drops the sword and closes their eyes.

"AHHH!" Kris hears someone yelling, then her's and _Blood's_ hand are no longer grabbing each other, so Kris opens her eyes, but they see Susie's dust go into the air, then _Blood_ slowly walks away, but Kris was on their knees as they watch their friend's dust go into the air.

 _"Hehehe, I've broken EVERYONE!" Blood_ evily yells, Sans is still crying and Asriel is also still crying on the ground, Kris sees this before looking at _Blood._

 _"In Deltarune, your choices don't matter, But this is Undertale-ish, so your choices **do** matter, so I'll give you two choices, let Sans battle me, or let Asriel battle me, This is your choice, Kris, but I'll just call you **Reader"** Blood says._

 ** _"So your choice will Matter, Because if you choose Sans or Asriel, then the outcome will be different, So Who are you gonna choose? The choice is yours Reader, And remember your ending, because there is no wrong answer, but there is a more satisfying ending, So I will see you, In your first and FINAL CHOICE!" Blood shatters the fourth wall, then he teleports away while you look at Sans and Asriel._**

 **Who will you choose to fight _Blood?_**

 **Here are your options which will lead to different endings, The choice is yours**

 **(Ending 1) Sans**

 **(Ending 2) Asriel**

 **And all I have left to say is**

 **I hope you guys found this Chapter interesting! And this is my longest Chapter I have written YET, because it is 5,000 words long, and considering that Before A Tale is usually about 1,000 words long, you guys get a Chapter nearly five words time longer than my usual chapters!**

 **Plus the endings are 2,000 words long each! But I'm gonna make something clear, Kris is stil technically Kris, but this choice is yours, so you are Kris for now, but after you choose your ending then you can no longer control Kris,** **But I will keep calling you Kris until I say so in the ending! So yes you are Kris, until I say that you are just a Reader again, Are you confused? Good, Then my attack worked, Now you have fainted!**

 **Anyway, Jokes aside, Leave A Review! Make Your Choice! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	42. Ending 1 (Sans)

**You have chosen to let Sans battle _Blood_**

 **Okay, You have made your choice that will determine everyone's faith**

 **So, Prepare because this is truly the end of**

 **Before A Tale:**

 **The Final Choice (Sans)**

 **One Day after Chapter 40**

 ***Sans's POV***

I closed my eyes and prepared to die as Kris made their choice, I was still stuck in the strings, and _Blood_ had also tied up Asriel, but Kris stood up.

 _"Okay, You have made your choice" Blood_ tells Kris/You, so I close me eyes and prepare to die.

"Just kill me already" I said, I now have given up on life now.

 _"Oh Sansy, You're gonna FIGHT me!" Blood_ yells with joy, then the strings let go of me and I fall onto the ground.

"Wait, What about-?" I was gonna ask.

"SANS!" I heard Azzy yell, then I turn around, but I see Azzy's soul crack in half

"AZZY!" I yelled, then I see Asriel Dremurr cry, but he turns into dust while I watch, then I slowly turn around and look at _Blood._

 _"I always liked torturing you, Now Reader, Kris, Whatever you are, All you can do is read now, and I'll make sure of that" Blood_ states, then he ties You (I'm gonna refer to Kris as you now) up using his strings, then _Blood's_ tentacles come out and he holds a axe.

"Okay Error Sans, and Nightmare Sans, and Horror Sans, Wow you ripped off a lot of Sans" I point out, then _Blood_ chuckles.

 _"Killing you will be the hardest pleasure I'll ever have to do" Blood_ responds, then I get ready to battle him.

 ***No One's POV***

 ***Set It Off-Wolf In Sheep's Clothing***

 **"Hahaha, This song is about you"**

Sans's left eye glows blue and _Blood_ runs at him

 **"Beware, Beware be skeptical"**

Then Sans dodges _Blood's_ slash

 **"Of their smiles, Their smiles of plated gold"**

Then Sans grabs _Blood's_ hand and throws him into the air

 **"Deceit so Natural"**

But then the setting changes to The Judgement Hall

 **"But a Wolf In Sheep's Clothing is more than a warning"**

But Sans teleports as bones come out the ground, but _Blood_ slashes away all of the bones

 **"Baa Baa Black Sheep have you any soul?"**

Then Sans summons a Gaster Blaster which shoots out a laser

 **"No sir by the way, What the hell are morals?"**

But _Blood_ summons a Bloody Gaster Blaster and fires blood back at laser, the blood and laser clashes

 **"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick"**

Then Sans teleports and he cuts _Blood's_ face using his sharp bone

 **"Jill's a little whore and her Alibis are turning tricks"**

 _Blood_ then chuckles due to the lyrics, then he goes to eat Sans

 **"So could you"**

But Sans uppercuts _Blood_ into the air

 **"Tell me how you're sleeping easy?"**

Then Sans throws a bone which stabs _Blood's_ liver

 **"How you're only thinking of youself?"**

Then Sans jumps and kicks _Blood_ through the roof

 **"Show me how you justify, Telling all your lies like Second Nature?"**

Sans summons a Gaster Blaster aboves _Blood_ which hits him and _Blood_ is sent back into The Judgement Hall and crashes into the ground

 **"Listen, Mark my words One Day (One Day)"**

 _Blood_ gets up and he pulls out the sharp bone

 **"You will pay, You will paaay, Karma's gonna come collect your debt!"**

 _Blood_ turns around and Sans temporarily stops time which catches _Blood_ off guard, then Sans cuts _Blood_ into pieces like Chara

 **"Aware, Aware you stalk your prey"**

But _Blood_ reforms, then Sans fires another Gaster Blaster

 **"With criminal mentality, You seek your teeth into the people you depend on"**

Then _Blood_ jumps over the laser and slashes at Sans using a bloody knife, but Sans dodges it

 **"Infecting everyone you're quite the problem"**

 _Blood_ then makes Sans slip and fall on a puddle of blood

 **"Fe Fi Fo Fum, Better run and hide"**

 _Blood_ goes to eat Sans, but Sans prevents this by keeping _Blood's_ mouth open using a bone

 **"I smell the blood of a petty little coward"**

Then Sans punches _Blood,_ then _Blood_ flies into the roof but it doesn't break

 **"Jack be lethal, Jack be slick"**

Then Sans uses his telekenesis to throw a boulder at _Blood_ which sends _Blood_ and the boulder through a window

 **"Jill will leave alone dying in a filthy ditch"**

But Sans then barely dodges a slash from _Blood_ then Sans uses his telekenesis and sends a pillar crashing into him

 **"So could you"**

But _Blood_ blows up the pillar and runs at Sans

 **"Tell me, How you're sleeping easy?"**

Sans starts to sweat but he dodges _Blood's_ knife slashes

 **"How you're only thinking of yourself?"**

Then _Blood_ grows his tentacles which holds axes

 **"Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature"**

Sans summons two sharp bones which helps him barely block the tentacles

 **"Listen, Mark my words One Day (One Day)"**

Then one of Sans's bones break so Sans creates a wall lf blue bones in front of him

 **"You will pay, You will paaay"**

Then _Blood's_ tentacles reacted too late and all of them were cut off because they moves through the blue bones

 **"Karma's gonna come collect your deeeeeebt"**

Then Sans and _Blood_ looks at each other, _Blood_ then turns into a Doggy (Like The Royal Guard Dog (The Big One) and search it up if you don't know what The Royal Guard Dog is) version of Papyrus

 **"Maybe you'll change"**

Then the both of them have a flashback

 **"Abandon all your wicked ways"**

 _Sans and Blood in their current forms were having a battle practice inside The Judgement Hall_

 **"Make amends and start anew agaaaain"**

 _Sans and Blood finishes battling and they shake each other's hands_

 **"Maybe you'll see, All the wrong you did to me"**

 _Blood and Sans were friends, until Sans killed him and Blood killed all of Sans's friends_

 **"And start all over, Start all over"**

Then Sans and Blood look at each other and remembers the good times, but Blood smiles and turns back into his killer self

 **"Ah, Who am I kidding?"**

Sans sighs, then the blue bone wall goes down

 **"Now let's not get overzealous here"**

Sans then clashes his sharp bone with _Blood's_ bloody knife

 **"You've always been a huge piece of SHIT!"**

 _Blood and Sans had both gotten into multiple real fights even though they were friends_

 **"If I could kill you, I would, But it's frowned upon in all Fifty States"**

But Sans summons thousands of bones and Gaster Blasters behind him, while _Blood_ did the same

 **"Having said that, BURN! IN! HEEEEEEELL!"**

Then Sans and _Blood_ throws and blasts all of the weapons they got at each other, each of them were barely dodging each one

 **"(Freeze you Motherfucker!) Hahahahaha!"**

 _Blood_ laughs while dodging, but Sans was sweating more while he had to dodge a LOT of attacks

 **"Oh! Oh! Oh!"**

 _Sans_ and _Blood_ also _dodged_ a _bunch_ of _attacks_ back _then,_ but _the_ screen _flashes_ between the _past_ and **present**

 **"So tell me, How you're sleeping easy"**

Then after Sans and _Blood_ finishes dodging, they both summon a Giant Gaster Blaster each

 **"How you're only thinking of yourself"**

Then Sans and _Blood_ gets behind their own Gaster Blaster each

 **"Show me how you justify, Telling all your lies like second nature"**

 _Blood and The Spirit of All of Sans's Victums appears behind him as Blood fires his Red Gaster Blaster_

 **"Listen, Mark My Words One Day (One Day!)"**

 **But Sans and The Spirit of All of His Friends appears behind him as Sans fires his Gaster Blaster which turns Blue**

 **"You will pay, You will paaaaay"**

Then the blood and laser clashes while Sans and _Blood_ uses the rest of their energy

 **"Karma's gonna come collect you debt!"**

Then _Blood's_ blood starts pushung Sans's lasers away

 **"Karma's gonne come collect your deeeebt"**

But both of Sans's eyes glow blue and Sans's laser starts pushing _Blood's_ blood away

 **"Karma's gonna come collect your debt"**

Then Sans's laser wins the clash and blows up The Judgement Hall

 ***Song Ends***

Sans falls down due to exhaustion and goes to sleep, then all that could be seen is a particle of blood, then Kris's strings let go and you fall down, but you land on your feet.

"Zzzzzzzzz" You see Sans sleep, then a portal opens up, but you look around and see everyone dead except for Sans, but you walk to the burning School and stand in front of it, then you see more dead bodies, then you realized something, _Blood_ had killed everyone after he burnt down the school, which is why by chance he appeared where Papyrus was behibd held captive.

Then, You ask yourself about one plot-hole, If _Blood_ killed everyone so quickly, then how did Sans kill _Blood?_

Wait! Something was wrong! So you turned around saw that Sans was gone, but you see Sans in the portal, so you go through the portal, but then you see your feet in chains.

"K-Kris?" Sans asks, he looks beat up, then you see a open door, but your chains wouldn't let you even take one step.

"Hey, Do you have a Hacksaw I can use?" Sans asks, you, but you sit down and try to pull the chain off, but now you notice that he was a human.

 _"Ah, I'm gonna explain things quickly, welcome to the future, where the one particle of me survived so I tortured Sans for a entire week, all because you stupidely went through a portal" Blood_ explains, then you see him next to the door inside the place you guys are in.

"Agreed, But Why didn't you kill me?" Sans asks. then you look at Sans then _Blood._

 _"Well, Welcome to the Multiverse, these are the timelines created by a painter Sans" Blood_ starts explaining.

"Wait, Why is there Undertale?" Sans asks.

 _"Well, these are the timelines created by someone related to Ink Sans, but because there are so many other timelines these are just a fraction of the ones elsewhere in The Multiverse!" Blood_ states, so you quickly knew that the timelines you are seeing that are paper, they were created with the help of this Ink Sans, but you see strings around each timeline.

"So I assume that the Undertale we were in isn't in strings, but is somewhere else?" Sans catches on, And you basically could only listen to the coversation and put the pieces together.

 _"Yes, But because of the Reader's choice, We changed our timeline, But I'll explain this in a simple way, because there is endless possibilities, you could've chosen a possibility where you guys would've become The Original Undertale by Toby Fox, But **you** made a choice, and that choice caused our timeline to no longer be Undertale" Blood _explain, then you realized that since you chose to let Sans battle _Blood,_ but now what could've Undertale is another Tale, thanks to **you.**

"What is it called now?" Sans asks, then _Blood_ smirks.

 ** _"BloodTale"_** _Blood_ answers, then you could hear something.

 **"I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH YOU!"** You heard s voice, then you see BloodTale being ripped in half by the strings.

"W-Wh-" Sans studders, you and him couldn't comprehend what just happened.

 ** _"Such a pitty, Oh Well, Blood Sans, Blood Kris, you two are the only ones left in our timeline besides me, but this Tale will now END!"_** _Blood_ yells.

"Yeah, Well I'm filled with **Determination!"** Sans yells, then you feel the shackle shock you and Sans, then you both fell down.

 ** _"I_** ** _AM Determination!"_ **You hear _Blood_ yell, then you quickly remember everything that happened in this story.

 ** _"You think it's the living who will repay your karma, because the dead won't have any say in the situation, then you are mistaken"_** A voiceover was heard, then you and Sans see _Blood_ ready to close your door.

"NOOOOO!" Sans yell while you reach out, but _Blood_ smirks.

 **"GAME OVER!"** _Blood_ yells, then he slams the door, Now you and Sans were stuck, because of **you,** now it was

 **Game Over!**

 ***Story Ends***

 **Hahahahahahaha! If you guys hate this ending then that's a opinion, and yes this is not official to Underverse, because I'm pretty sure that** **Jael Peñaloza would never call this canon,** **but this is a set up for if anyone else want to use _BloodTale_ and yes, it is called this, in fact the reason why Sans was OOC in the first place was because this was meant to be my own AU**

 **But I decided to kinda scrap it, until now, because your guys choice did matter! Yes, you guys only had one choice, but one choice can make a BIG difference, Man I love the idea of Timelines, And also you guys chose which Tale this story sets up!**

 **Now, Check out the 2nd Ending if you guys want! Now I don't expect _BloodTale_ to really be important, but I just kinda wanted to do this, this ending was here from the beginning, if you guys didn't like this ending then you should've been smarter with your choice**

 **Now I know that it looked like Sans vs _Blood_ equaled the better ending in your opinion, but I love to use something called Shock Factor, I've used it in my other stories, So The Shock Factor is something I do where I build things up only to shock you, or try to shock you**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this series! Leave A Review! Only leave constructive criticism that makes sense! Also cut me some slack I worked on these 3 chapters for 3 DAYS! So I'm not use to longer Chapters or making two endings! In fact this is my first story that is gonna end! (One down, Two more, and More Future stories left to go** **)**

 **And yes I'm aware that ironically enough Glitchtale will have another episode coming out and it's also gonna be called Game Over! Which is completely by accident, And yes I'm not lying there, But I will watch the next Glitchtale Episode! And I can't wait for** **Jael Peñaloza to probably make another sad episode of Underverse! (Seriously the Season 1 Finale was SAD! At least for me)**

 **Also yes I watch Glitchtale and Underverse, Why do I say this? Probably because there will be someone who says that I don't watch those, and yes the season 1 finale came out a while ago, but I don't care, I loved it dammit! Also, From me here's a Early Merry Christmas!**

 **We wish you a Early Mer-You know I'm just gonna stop while I'm ahead**

 **Plus anyone can use _BloodTale_ but don't claim it as your own okay? Like I said, I don't expect this to be very popular, but don't plagarise people's work, okay? Okay, And yes I like Set It Off, Yay!**

 **And last but not least**

 **Check out the 2nd Ending if you want! If you guys have any Questions then ask me in the Reviews or PM me your question! And for the last time**

 **I have two words left as a Undertale/Undertale AU/And Deltarune fan...**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	43. Ending 2 (Asriel)

**You have chosen to let Asriel battle _Blood_**

 **Okay, You have made your choice that will determine everyone's faith**

 **So, Prepare because this is truly the end of**

 **Before A Tale:**

 **The Final Choice (Asriel)**

 **One Day after Chapter 40**

 ***Asriel's POV***

Me and Sans were stuck in strings, waiting for your choice, But _Blood_ had killed my adopted sibling and all my friends, now me and Sans were left, and Kris/You had to choose who will fight him, and we watched _Blood_ kill everyone else in front of us, even Mom and Dad, Now I was crying again.

 _"Your choice has been made" Blood_ was heard from behind you, so you turn around and see him smiling, then I stop crying and wait to see what happens next.

"Just kill me already" Sans depressingly says, then the strings let go of me and I fall onto the ground, but I knew what this meant, So I got up.

"SANS!" I yelled, but Sans's soul was shattered, and Sans turned into dust, while I watched, and I felt like crying again.

 _"Looks like I'll face the crybaby"_ I hear _Blood,_ then I turn around.

"W-WHY!?" I angrily ask, but _Blood_ chuckles.

 _"Because, There are no good or bad things in this Multiverse, it's just you and your motivation" Blood_ answers, but I growl.

"Okay, Here's my motivation, PAYBACK!" I yell, then _Blood_ chuckles.

 _"I like you, which is why **you** won't get involved" Blood _tells you, then you are tied up in strings, **now I'm gonna call Kris you even though you can't really control Kris**.

"Let's END this!" I yell, then me and _Blood_ charges at each other as our Final Battle began.

 ***No One's POV***

 ***Imagine Dragons-Bleeding Out***

 **"I'm bleeeeding out"**

Asriel closes his eyes while _Blood_ has his eyes open

 **"So if the last thing that I do"**

Then everyone's soul goes into Asriel

 **"Is bring you down, I'll bleed out for you"**

Then Asriel turns into The God Of Hyperdeath, _Blood sees this and stops running_

 **"So I bare my skin and I count my sins"**

Asriel smirks, then he summons his two giant swords

 **"And I close my eyes and I take it in"**

 _Then Blood grows to the size of Asriel and summons two giant swords also, but the swords was Red (How original)_

 **"I'm Bleeeeding Out, I'm Bleeding Out for you, For you"**

Then both of their swords clashes with each other which causes a shockwave which shakes the entire Underground

 **"When the day has come, That I've lost my way around"**

Then both of them attacks faster than the eye can see

 **"And the seasons stop, And hide beneath the ground"**

Then Asriel is able to slash _Blood_ in half and summons his own blaster

 **"When the sky turns Grey, And everything is screaming"**

Asriel's blaster shoots out a colorful laser, but _Blood_ immediately puts himself back together and he somehow punches the blast away

 **"When I reach inside, And find my heart is beating"**

But Asriel summons 10 stars which he throws at _Blood_ and 10 stars turn into 100 little stars which all rain onto _Blood_

 **"Oh you tell me to hold on, Oh you tell me to hold on"**

30 stars stabs _Blood_ and Asriel kicks _Blood_ through King Asgore's and Queen Toriel's castle

 **"Innocence is Gone, And what was right is wrong"**

 _Blood_ gets up by Asriel summons a lightning bolt which strikes _Blood,_ then _Blood_ stumbles while little lightning bolts zaps him

 **"'Cause I'm Bleeeeding Out"**

Then Asriel stabs _Blood_ using a knife

 **"So if** **the last thing that I do"**

And Asriel cuts _Blood_ into 4 pieces using a spear and a sharp bone with a red scarf on it

 **"Is bring you down, I'll Bleed Out for you"**

 _Blood_ reforms but Asriel throws a giant soul eating muffin which bites off _Blood's_ hand and blows up

 **"So** **I bare my skin and I count my sins"**

Asriel kicks _Blood's_ face and sends him into a pit of fire

 **"And I close my eyes, And I take in it"**

Asriel jumps, but _Blood_ appears in front of him and stabs Asriel in the air

 **"I'm Bleeding Out, I'm Bleeding Out for you, For you"**

 _Blood_ pulls out the knife and punches Asriel through a bunch of painful words

 **"When the hour is nigh, And hopelessness is sinking in"**

Asriel gets up but _Blood_ cuts off Asriel's hand using a axe

 **"And the wolves all cry, To fill the night will hollering"**

Then _Blood's_ tentacles all stabs Asriel before they punch and sends him him crashing into the ground

 **"When your eyes are red a** **nd emptiness is all you know"**

Asriel then has the knife pulled out of him and _Blood_ roundhouse kicks Asriel into a C4 which blows up

 **"With the darkness fed,** **I will be your scarecrow"**

Asriel tries to get up but _Blood_ ties him up using a bunch of strings

 **"You tell me to hold on,** **Oh, you tell me to hold on"**

 _Blood_ prepares to blast Asriel using a Bloody Gaster Blaster

 **"But innocence is gone a** **nd what was right is wrong!"**

But Asriel rips off the strings and dodges the blood

 **"'Cause I'm bleeding out!"**

Then Asriel and _Blood_ runs at each other again

 **"So if the last thing that I do, I** **s bring you down"**

But Asriel trips _Blood_ into a giant hole

 **"I'll Bleed Out for you"**

Then blood on metal walls immediately crushes _Blood_ while Asriel watches

 **"So I bare my skin a** **nd I count my sins"**

Only for _Blood_ to reform into a giant wolf and jumps out of the hole

 **"And I close my eyes a** **nd I take it in"**

Asriel tries stabbing him with his other hand but The Giant Wolf jumps onto him and uses his teeth to bite off Asriel's other hand

 **"And I'm Bleeding Out!"**

But Asriel kicks the wolf into a wall of knives before getting up

 **"I'm Bleeding Out for you, for you"**

Then _Blood_ goes back to his killer self and jumps off the knife filled wall

 **"(I'm bleeding out for you, for you)"**

Asriel sees his stomach start to bleed and his arms cut off

 **"(I'm Bleeding Out for you, for you)"**

 _Blood_ sees that he has holes all over himself

 **"I'm bleeding out for you, for you"**

 _Asriel and Chara had hugged each other while King Asgore and Queen Toriel watched_

 **"I'm Bleeding Out for you"**

 _Blood remembers being killed by Sans_

 **"'Cause I'm bleeding out!"**

 **Then Asriel uses his teeth to replace both of his hands with chainsaws**

 **"S** **o if the last thing that I do,** **Is bring you down"**

 **Then Blood and Asriel charged at each other for the last time**

 **"I'll Bleed Out for you"**

 **Blood's arms turns into bloody swords**

 **"So I bare my skin a** **nd I count my sins"**

 **Blood and Asriel slashes their weapons at each other, but Asriel's**

 **"And I close my eyes a** **nd I take it in"**

 **Then everything turns white while Blood and Asriel were completely black**

 **"And I'm Bleeding Out"**

 **Then as the both of them stand still everything goes back to their regular color**

 **"I'm Bleeding Out for you, For you"**

 **Asriel then closes his eyes and looks down**

 ***Song Ends***

Blood and Asriel stood still.

 _"Welp, looks like you won Asriel, this means that everything will be Reset, And no one can remember it, not even Sans" Blood_ starts telling Asriel while you watch.

"So because I killed you, everyone will be alive?" Asriel asks, then he goes back to his child form.

 _"Yes, But everything that you guys experienced will be forgotten, because I controlled the Reset Button, not Chara, So when I'm gone, everything will lead into the events of Undertale" Blood_ confirms.

"So, What about Kris?" Asriel asks again, he still had his hands replaced with chainsaws.

 _"Everyone will be revived, but you all will forget everything, and everything will go as it was planned, even Kris and Susie" Blood_ answers, then Asriel nods.

"So everything will go to normal and lead into Undertale? If so, Then what is your last words?" Asriel asks _Blood_ his final question, then _Blood_ looks up.

 ** _"Game Over"_** _Blood_ confirms, then Asriel smirks and stands in front of _Blood_ without looking at him.

"Cool guys don't look at explosions" Asriel jokes, then _Blood_ blows up behind Asriel, Asriel doesn't look at it though, and _Blood's_ strings release you, but everything around you and Asriel turns dark, then you guys see a button that says **Save.**

"Well, It has been a ride, but now we need to Save everyone" Asriel says, then you nod.

And you close your eyes and put your hand on The Save Button and you open your eyes, everything around you goes white.

Then...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***No One's POV***

"Wh...What happened!?" A voice was heard while everything was dark.

"I can't see anything!" The voice yelled, then some crashing sounds were heard along with some other sounds.

"H...Huh? The unused classroom...?" Susie asks after the light was turned on, then some cups, a chestboard, and other things were seen, Kris and Susie are seen alive.

"How'd we get here...? Hey, Kris" Susie tells Kris after walking forward a bit.

"What...What just happpened? Like, That wasn't like a dream or anything, was it...?" Susie asks as she looks at Kris.

"Anyway, As I was SAYING, Let's just tell Alphys we couldn't find the chalk" Susie confirms, then she walks out and closes the door while Kris explores it.

 ***The Underground***

"Hey Azzy!" Chara tells Asriel.

"Yes Chara?" Asriel asks, Chara then they pull out some poison.

"Let's go poison Dad's mug!" Chara exclaims, Asriel gulps but he walks with Chara.

"Coming!" King Asgore says as he walks to the door, then he opens it.

"Hello King Asgore! I want to spar with you!" A Kid Undyne tells King Asgore.

"Sorry there, but how about we spar later?" King Asgore asks, then Undyne got excited.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Undyne exclaims, then she runs away and prepares for her battle.

"Children" King Asgore responds, then he closes the door.

"Okay My King, Here's your Mug" Toriel tells Asgore, then she gives Asgore his mug with coffee, then Asgore drinks it, but he starts choking.

"Hahahahaha!" Chara cracks up laughing, but Asriel was watching and worrying for his dad.

"Quick, Evacuate the room! Engage all anti poisons! And get this man a DOCTOR!" Toriel yells, Chara was still laughing.

 ***Later That Day***

 **Somewhere Else**

"Heh, Welcome to Snowdin, Paps" Kid Sans says as him and Papyrus stands in front of a house, there was no school nearby.

"Yes! Let's GREATLY greet everyone!" Kid Papyrus exclaims, then he runs off.

"Eh" Sans responds as he shruggs, then Sans walks into the house while Papyrus was greeting everyone.

"Wait, How did you guys just show up?" A bunny asks Papyrus.

"Just say that we suddenly appeared and inserted ourselves! And that things have been interesting ever since! Because really I don't know how me and Sans got here!" Papyrus sorta answers, then he continues to greet other people.

 **Somewhere Else**

"O-Okay, a-and perfect" Alphys was seen building something, then she finished it.

"Are you sure that this is gonna work?" A ghost asks Alphys.

"W-Well it has a-a seventy percent c-chance of working" Alphys nervously answers, then the ghost sighs.

"I hope you do okay cousin" Napstablook tells the ghost, the ghost looked like Napstablook but with black and pink hair.

"I will, hopefully, Now I will become a Superstar!" Napstablook's Cousin responds, then they go into the robot suit.

"Did it work?" Napstablook asks, then the robot's eyes opened.

"W-Welcome, Mettaton" Alphys states, then Mettaton's Non EX form is seen standing up.

"Thank you darling" Mettaton thanks.

"A-Also you h-have two other forms I in-installed, One of t-them is your EX f-form and the other i-is called NEO" Alphys confirms.

"Well then, The Underground better has to prepare for me! Mettaton!" Mettaton announces.

 ***At Night***

"C-Chara?" Asriel asks as she opens the door, then he sees Chara pull out a knife in them, then Chara falls down while the knife has blood on it and Chara was bleeding.

"CHARA!" Asriel yells, then she runs to Chara's body and turns it around.

"Asriel, What's going on dear?" Toriel asks as she walks to Chara's door, Then Toriel stands frozes as she sees Chara's body.

"Oh come on Tori, It can't be that bad" Asgore responds, but he then also sees Asriel crying while he sees Chara's dead body.

"Chara" Asriel says while crying, then Toriel and Asgore runs to Asriel and Chara.

 ***Later That Night***

Asriel got into his God Of Hyperdeat and carries Chara's dead body into a village of humans, but there was no route to The Surface anymore, except for two, the big hole, and the other one, the one that Asriel used, is past King Asgore's Castle.

 _"I hate the humans, SO MUCH!" Chara yells to Asriel._

 _"W-Why?" Asriel asks, then Chara tells him._

 _"Which is why when I die, I want you to consume my soul and **Kill Them All!"** Chara yelled._

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you Chara" Asriel says, then he places Chara in a grave.

"Hey! How dare you kill that child!" One of the humans yelled, then Asriel looked at them.

"How dare you touch the CHILD!" Another human comedically yells.

"Wait!" Asriel yells.

"We must not die! KILL HIM!" Another human yells, then they all attack Asriel, Asriel can just kill them right here, right now, but he's just raking the hits, and smiling.

Then after the humans were done attacking, Asriel was a child again and he limped back into The Underground.

"Asriel?" Asgore asks, then Toriel watches in horror as Asriel comes out with scars and bruises all over him, then Asriel falls into his dad's arms.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Asriel whispers, then Asgore and Toriel starts to cry, and Asriel also turns into dust, Asgore and Toriel were both crying.

 ***In Deltarune***

Kris wakes up and gets out of their bed, Kris walks to the center of the room before he holds out his hand.

Then Kris grabs his soul and rips it out! Then Kris throws their own soul into a cage which traps the soul!

Then Kris turns their back at the screen, then they show their red eye while they hold a knife!

 **Undertale**

 **Deltarune (Chapter 1)**

 **Game Over**

 ***Series Ends***

 **Confused? Well basically _Blood_ is officually dead here! And everything he did was erased, so the School, Sans's relationships, Everyone who died, and more, was either erased or reversed, and everything went to how it was supposed to be without _Blood_**

 **So yeah, in this ending Asriel ironically SAVES everyone, then Undertale and Deltarune happen! Meaning that this is** **the not-cannnon prequel to Undertale and Deltarune! But it's not cannon! Yay!**

 **Also, I'll summarize what happens next for Undertale:**

 **Asgore declares war on the humans, but the humans win the war and traps the monsters Underground using a barrier that made it easy to get in, but it takes 7 Human Souls to break out of it, So Asgore declares that any human who falls down must be killed, but this caused Toriel to break up with him and move away, And 6 Humans are killed, The Monsters then need One more Human Soul to escape, and the rest is history**

 **Yes I missed out on things but I'm not a Wikepedia okay? So I'm just gonna leave out somethings, But I can't summarize Deltarune because when I post this chapter, only Chapter 1 of Deltarune has came out, And yes Deltarune is Undertale AU**

 **Anyway, If you guys have any questions, then PM me or Leave A Review that asks a question! And remember only give constructive criticism!**

 **Anyway, Here THE final words!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this series and chapter! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


End file.
